


Однажды вокруг Солнца

by Kenzelu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzelu/pseuds/Kenzelu
Summary: Позже Катара поймёт, как всё развалилось. А пока Азула в тюрьме выращивает розы, Зуко, окружённый врагами, медленно умирает, а их друзья благополучно спасаются в Царстве Земли. И она сама в центре всего этого спасает жизни и нарушает обещания. Постканон, финальная Зутара.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 9





	1. Жертва

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once Around the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257693) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



> [AMV по мотивам фанфика](https://is.gd/wIX9sy), Катару озвучила Zayna, Зуко — Данте Баско. Да, у пейринга с 2020 года есть звезда, можно посмотреть [тут](https://starregistration.net/the-register) (номер B9A8F2A3F). Она рядом с Альдебараном, кстати.
> 
> [Песня](https://youtu.be/ZsWqFBLQIBk), вдохновлённая фанфиком.
> 
> [Обложка для фанфика](https://is.gd/T8OfHH) от aarensara.
> 
> Большая благодарность [сань-чан](https://ficbook.net/authors/4341151) с фикбука за бетирование этой работы.

Эта история начинается с девушки и заканчивается ею, как и большинство историй. Всех этих милых сказок о красивых созданиях с застенчивыми улыбками и блестящими локонами, с ясными взорами и благородными сердцами.

Эта же девушка — некрасива.

Она едва улыбается, её волосы длинные и прямые, а глаза всегда скрыты за опущенными ресницами. Что до её сердца… Что ж, никто никогда не узнает, что кроется внутри него.

Но она всё равно остаётся принцессой. Теперь этот титул пуст и бесполезен, но она всё ещё принцесса, и к её имени идёт приятное дополнение.

Её отца держат подальше от неё — в самом деле, далеко-далеко, в другой тюрьме, — но она клянётся, что иногда слышит, как он её зовёт. Это пугает принцессу, ведь она не знает, настоящий его зов или нет.

Однако стоящая сейчас перед ней девушка вполне настоящая. «У неё синие глаза», — отмечает Азула; да, очень знакомые синие глаза. Видела ли она их раньше? Важна ли эта девушка? Азула ищет воспоминания в своём распадающемся разуме.

— Ты помнишь меня?

Голос девушки тих, совсем не как у шумных стражников. Они говорят громко, чтобы скрыть свой страх перед Азулой, пытаясь развлечься, пытаясь убедить себя, что они её не боятся, и всё равно терпят неудачу. Она всегда чувствует этот тошнотворный и кислый запах их потного страха.

Азула медленно моргает. После первого беглого взгляда на свою посетительницу она больше не поднимает глаз.

— Ты помнишь меня? — снова спрашивает девушка.

Азула медленно качает головой, наблюдая, как пряди волос качаются у неё перед глазами. Это движение почти завораживает её. Когда-то у неё были длинные волосы, правда? Да. Красивые волосы. Что же с ними случилось?

— Меня зовут Катара, и я покорительница воды.

***

Рука Азулы дёргается, и Катара резко отступает. Стражники держат Азулу в камере без оков. Если она выстрелит огнём в кого-то из них, ей просто не дадут еды и воды. Они надеются, что она останется достаточно благоразумной и не станет обжигать руки́, которая её кормит. Но теперь Катара понимает, что зря не позаботилась о безопасности.

Однако ей незачем волноваться, ведь рука Азулы дёргается лишь рефлекторно и не более того. Катара зачарованно наблюдает, как эмоции сменяются на лице девушки. Внезапный прилив воспоминаний, кажется, захлестывает её, потому что она издает низкий вопль и склоняет голову так, что её лицо скрывается от глаз, и по нему колышутся неровно остриженные волосы. Катара не может сказать, яростно ли она вспоминает своё поражение или же просто потерялась в своих трагических воспоминаниях.

Убедившись, что Азула не совершит опасных движений, Катара расслабляется и продолжает.

— Сегодня я узнала, что мы с тобой одного возраста. — Она ждёт. Азула не отвечает. — Я не могла поверить в это. Ты удивительна для своих четырнаднадцати — твоё покорение огня впечатляет. — Она не делает комплиментов другой девушке осознанно; у неё нет желания льстить ей. Катара лишь говорит правду. — Через сколько тренировок ты прошла? — спрашивает она. — Насколько сильно они на тебя давили? И… тебе дали целую нацию для правления. — _Oни_. Катара не хочет упоминать Озая. Не при его дочери. Лишь духам известно, что это за собой повлечёт. — В четырнадцать лет в одиночку править целым народом. Неудивительно, что ты не справилась.

Азула сидит, скрестив ноги, в центре камеры, и волосы по-прежнему скрывают её лицо.

— Я даже не знаю, зачем я здесь. Просто удивилась, узнав, что мы одного возраста, я думаю. — Катара хмурится. — Ты могла бы быть такой, как я. — Она делает паузу. — Я могла бы быть такой, как ты. Странно, да? У нас нет ничего общего, но... — Она замолкает, не зная, что она хочет сказать, и внезапно задаётся вопросом, зачем она вообще посетила Азулу, недоумевает, какое безумие могло породить этот визит. Катара не видит причин оставаться. Азула до сих пор почти никак не отреагировала на то, что она сказала, и она не может не думать, что всё это было пустой тратой времени для них обеих.

Однако, когда она поворачивается, чтобы уйти, Азула зовет её мягким, срывающимся голосом — голосом, не привыкшим к разговорам.

— Матери, — тяжесть слова повисает в воздухе.

— Что? — Катара поражённо оборачивается.

— Матери. Они мертвы у нас обеих. Это что-то общее, правда? — Азула произносит каждое слово твёрдо, но без злобы и гнева.

Это ответ, и он слишком близок к истине. Катара спешит прочь, будучи не в силах оглянуться.

***

Она выходит из тёмных коридоров и моргает, когда солнечный свет слепит ей глаза, и натыкается прямо на Зуко. Она вглядывается в его лицо, эмоции на котором так легко прочесть. Неудивительно, что Азула, так быстро и умно скрывавшая мысли, всегда переигрывала его.

— Я просто навещала твою сестру, — говорит она из-за отсутствия чего-то ещё, о чём бы стоило упомянуть.

— Что?

— Азула. Я только что навестила её, — теперь ей стыдно. Если он спросит зачем, она не сможет ему ответить.

— Зачем?

Она вздыхает.

— Я не знаю.

Зуко обдумывает это и, по-видимому, решает замять этот вопрос, за что Катара ему бесконечно благодарна.

— Я сам собирался навестить её, — признаётся он. — Я знаю, что должен ненавидеть её. И, очевидно, ненавижу, — поспешно добавляет он, будто опасаясь, что Катара обвинит его в чрезмерном внимании.

— Она всё ещё твоя сестра.

— От этого она не менее ужасна.

Катара пожимает плечами и меняет тему, дабы избежать спора; встреча с Азулой оставила у неё чувство истощения. Они обмениваются любезностями ещё несколько минут. Зуко рассказывает ей забавную историю о том, как они с Аангом тем утром кормили уткочерепах, и, хотя она и смеётся, ей жаль, что Аанг не подумал пригласить и её. Теперь Аанг всегда с Зуко. В конце концов, они стали соратниками.

Тем не менее, она довольно тепло прощается с ним, и теперь, когда она идёт под лучами закатного солнца, именно Зуко в одиночку отправляется в тёмную тюрьму, в которой держат его сестру.

***

Катара спускается в город и направляется к рынкам в поисках тропической звезды — недавно открытого ею лакомства. Однако она останавливается, когда слышит, как кто-то зовет её по имени, и оборачивается, чтобы увидеть бегущего к ней брата.

— Катара! Папа здесь! — восклицает он.

— Что? Где?

— Его корабль швартуется прямо сейчас!

Сокка едва успевает перевести дыхание, когда Катара присоединяется к нему. Они вдвоём мчатся мимо удивлённых лиц и захламлённых киосков, пока всё вокруг не превращается в размытое пятно. Теперь они выходят из толпы, и их стопы отбивают на тропинке ровный ритм. А потом в воздухе появляется внезапная острота, жгучая солёность, и на мгновение Катара может видеть лишь синеву моря и синеву неба и...

… и чьи-то руки вокруг неё, и это ещё один синий цвет, который она знает и любит, синий цвет её племени.

Запыхавшиеся, они прижимаются друг к другу на мгновение. Хакода смеётся, а его дети жадно вдыхают морской воздух. 

— Ты вернулся! — наконец выдыхает Катара.

— Конечно. Вы не получили моё письмо?

Его взор встречают два удивлённых взгляда.

— Почтовый ястреб, которого ты прислал мне, Сокка. Я отправил его обратно с письмом, в котором говорилось, что я буду в Стране Огня через неделю.

— О, только не Ястри, — стонет Сокка. — Иногда он пропадает без вести на несколько месяцев. Думаю, он берёт отпуск.

— Думаю, мы получим твоё письмо в течение года, — говорит Катара, смеясь над смущением Сокки. Однако она не расстраивается из-за его ошибки; приезд отца принёс ей исключительно прекрасное настроение. Хакода идёт ко дворцу, не выпуская детей из объятий.

— Итак, расскажите мне все новости, — говорит он.

Сокка увлечённо погружается в рассказ обо всём, что произошло в отсутствие их отца. Катара довольна уже тем, что слушает отца и брата. На какое-то время она забывает, зачем Хакода здесь. После финальной битвы между Озаем и Аангом Хакода отправился в Царство Земли, нагруженный припасами для доставки в разрушенные войной города и деревни. Но теперь, ровно через месяц после своего отъезда, он вернулся забрать их обоих домой.

Домой. Если бы Катара и правда заглянула в своё сердце и разум, если бы она действительно разобралась в своих мыслях, воспоминаниях и мечтах, она бы поняла, что её дом теперь повсюду. У неё есть друзья и семья в каждой стране.

Но она не заглядывает в своё сердце и не разбирается в своих мечтах. Она просто улыбается отцу, и на мгновение все её мысли о судьбе забываются.

***

И снова шаги.

У Азулы никогда раньше не бывало посетителей, а теперь их двое за один день? Волнение пробуждается в её сердце впервые за её долгое, одинокое заключение. «Быть может, водная девушка вернулась», — размышляет она.

Но нет. Она узнаёт его, даже не поднимая взгляда. Тихие размеренные шаги. Ровное дыхание. Лёгкий запах свежескошенной травы. Трава. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Азула в последний раз ходила по траве.

— Зуко, — наконец произносит она.

***

Он хотел бы никогда не приходить сюда. Его сестра выглядит ужасно измождённой, бледной и больной. Это неправильно. Она всегда была идеальной, сильной и непобедимой, и его разум не может принять эту новую Азулу.

— Зуко, — произносит она, и он замирает. Он не был уверен, что она знает о его присутствии. Стражники предупредили его, что она немного… _запуталась_ , что бы это ни значило. Он знал, что они пытались скрыть своё презрение к ней.

— Азула, — отвечает он ей после паузы. Что случилось с её любимой насмешкой, его детским прозвищем? Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз она обращалась к нему по имени.

_Зу-Зу, ты плоховато выглядишь!_

Эти слова — раздражающе слабое воспоминание в его голове, как если бы кто-то что-то пробормотал ему, пока он спал, и он проснулся, не помня ничего, кроме блёклого сна.

— Я пришёл посмотреть, в порядке ли ты, — сдержанно говорит он. Он не может поверить, что ему удалось почувствовать вину за заключённую в тюрьму сестру. Вину за девушку, которая пыталась его убить... Иногда он сам себя изумляет.

Она внезапно подрывается вверх и вперёд, её ноги разгибаются, а руки сжимаются вокруг прутьев, и теперь её лицо находится в нескольких дюймах от его. Зуко немедленно запускает в неё длинный огненный залп, который скользит по её рукам, держащим прутья. Однако, он понимает, что её цели, какими бы они ни были, не злонамеренны, и ему удаётся потушить пламя до того, как оно достигнет её лица. Кажется, она разглядывает его с таким вниманием, что даже не замечает, как её руки окрашиваются в агрессивно-алый, пока жар разъедает их плоть.

— Ты напугала меня, — говорит Зуко, одновременно обвиняя и извиняясь. Она не обращает на это никакого внимания и всё так же продолжает смотреть на него так, будто никогда раньше не видела. Будто в любую минуту он или она умрут, и это её последний шанс запомнить каждую черту лица своего брата.

— И ты, — говорит она туманно, как будто потерялась где-то в другом мире.

— Что?

— У неё тоже есть брат. Это то, что нас объединяет. У нас обеих есть братья.

Зуко тут же устанавливает связь. 

— Катара. Покорительница воды. Да, Азула. У неё тоже есть старший брат. Сокка.

— И наши матери.

Тело Зуко деревенеет.

— Мать иногда со мной разговаривает, — Азула говорит чётко, очевидно не замечая его внезапного напряжения.

— Правда? — нервно спрашивает Зуко. — Что она говорит?

Его сестра поднимает на него взгляд, и Зуко внезапно понимает, что она ниже его ростом. Как он раньше этого не замечал?

— Азула? — резко говорит он.

Её обожжённые пальцы медленно отпускают прутья. Она возвращается в свою камеру.

— Жертва, — бормочет она. — Жертва матери.

А затем она резко отворачивается и больше не заговаривает до конца его визита.

***

На закате дня Катара отдыхает в дворцовых садах. Прошёл уже месяц с тех пор, как Зуко короновали, и всё идёт прекрасно. Но прошёл уже месяц, и Катара знает, что скоро они с Соккой должны вернуться на Южный полюс. Вскоре она должна покинуть страну, в которой Зуко так любезно принял их как своих гостей.

«Легче сказать, чем сделать», — думает она. Сокка не поедет спокойно, если только Суюки не поедет вместе с ним. Они вдвоём сидят на берегу ручья, протекающего через сад, и ветви плакучей ивы отбрасывают мерцающие тени от угасающего солнечного света на их улыбающиеся лица. Их головы наклонены друг к другу; иногда в вечернем бризе проносится их шёпот и смех.

На низкой каменной скамье под сливовым деревом сидят Катара и Мэй, а между ними Тоф. Тоф с удовольствием крутит в руках ножи Мэй, восхищаясь качеством их изготовления. Её внимание пробудило лучшие качества в обычно сдержанной Мэй, и она объясняет, как заточка каждого лезвия позволяет тонко менять траекторию его полёта.

Аанг и Зуко растянулись на берегу, немного выше по течению, чем Сокка и Суюки, чтобы уединиться. Они кормят уткочерепах и, судя по выражениям их лиц, ведут ленивую небрежную беседу, не говорят ни о чём серьезном или важном. Катара задаётся вопросом, как прошёл визит Зуко к Азуле.

Она ещё какое-то время слушает разговоры девочек, затем поднимается на ноги и направляется к двум мальчикам, бездельничающим в летней траве. Воздух пьянящ и сладок, в нём разливается аромат цветов жасмина. Аанг лежит на спине с закрытыми глазами и с улыбкой соглашается, когда Зуко что-то говорит. Покоритель огня лежит на животе, опустив одну руку в ручей, а другой подпирая подбородок. Аанг открывает глаза, когда Катара подходит ближе; солнце садится, и её длинная тень ложится на его лицо.

— О, привет, Катара, — говорит он приветливо.

— Не возражаете, если я сяду с вами?

— Конечно! — Аанг улыбается ей, когда она садится рядом с ним. — Я слышал, ты скоро вернёшься на Южный полюс, — говорит он.

— Ты же тоже едешь, верно? — с беспокойством спрашивает она. Аанг смеётся.

— Разумеется! Тебя же нужно будет довезти, правда? А Аппа любит Южный полюс. Ему здесь слишком жарко. Но нам нужно кое-что сделать перед отъездом. Зуко рассказывал мне об удивительных подводных пляжах…

— Подводные пляжи? Как _это_ работает? — Катара перебивает, и Аанг хихикает.

— Видишь? Совершенно верно. Мы _должны_ это проверить. А на одном из северных островов есть убежище льва-медведя.

— Ты имеешь в виду убежище _от_ львов-медведей, да? Думаю, мы можем его пропустить.

— Ну, может быть, — Аанг уступает и берёт её за руку. Катара улыбается ему, и они на некоторое время замолкают, наблюдая за уткочерепахами. Одна птица изящно скользит по ручью, а круги на воде веером следуют за ней. Она осторожно приближается к ладони Зуко и с подозрением, но нежно клюёт его большой палец. Не еда. Уткочерепаха смотрит на Зуко с отвращением и улетает, заставляя смеяться Аанга и забавляться Зуко.

Зуко поднимается на ноги и говорит, что обещал побеседовать с военным министром, прощается с ними и отправляется обратно во дворец. Катара наблюдает, как он идёт в лучах угасающего света, и его силуэт вырисовывается в них перед тем, как солнце наконец зайдёт. К его тени вскоре присоединяются тени Мэй и Тоф, и все трое исчезают вдалеке.

— Эй, Аанг! Давай наперегонки во дворец, — кричит Сокка, и Аанг вскакивает с блеском в глазах.

— Давай!

— И никакого покорения воздуха!

Аанг смеётся, и мальчики, мчась по лужайке, удаляются. Суюки ловит взгляд Катары и хихикает.

— Наверное, мне стоит убедиться, что Сокка не получит ещё одно сотрясение мозга, — говорит она. — Я сто раз ему говорила: это сад, тут деревья, и ты должен быть начеку. — Она смеётся и качает головой, прежде чем двинуться вслед за Соккой.

Катара стоит без движения около минуты и наблюдает, как шестеро её друзей исчезают в лучах заката. Что им уготовила судьба? Куда они пойдут, что будут делать, когда всё закончится? Она хочет попросить их подождать хоть минутку, сделать паузу, чтобы она могла нарисовать в своей памяти эту картину, запечатлеть их навсегда, прежде чем все они разбегутся по своим дорогам.

Но вместо этого она лишь дрожит в сгущающихся сумерках и спешит за ними вперёд по лужайке.

***

Она догоняет Зуко у одного из входов во внутренний двор; он выглядит недовольным.

— Я думала, тебе нужно встретиться с министром, — говорит она, и он вздыхает.

— Я отменил встречу. Я только что получил известие от моего советника, которое требует срочного внимания. — Зуко показывает потрёпанный свиток. — А позже я планировал провести некоторое время с Мэй, — добавляет он с раздражением.

— Что ж, — дипломатично говорит Катара, — жизнь — это жертва.

Пальцы Зуко дёргаются. Он сперва открывает рот, но затем снова его закрывает.

— Как прошёл твой визит к Азуле? — говорит он вместо того, что собирался сказать. Катара хмурится.

— Хорошо, я думаю.

— Она не пыталась тебя убить?

— Нет, — отвечает Катара. — Она... кажется, она действительно... — Она вскидывает руки вверх, будучи не в силах придумать подходящее слово. — Я не знаю. Она едва ли что-то сказала за всё время моего посещения. На самом деле, она сказала лишь одно слово, я думаю.

— И что это было за слово? — спрашивает Зуко. Катара колеблется.

— Она сказала... она сказала «матери». Я спросила её, что у нас общего... О, верно. Она сказала ещё кое-что. Она сказала, что наши матери обе мертвы, — Катара хмурится. — Интересно, откуда она узнала...

— Она сказала, что моя мать мертва?

Невероятно, но иногда Катара забывает, что у Азулы и Зуко одни и те же родители. Невозможно и подумать, что они родственники. Две полные противоположности, вынужденные разделить жизнь, родителей и кровь, текущую в их жилах.

— Прости, я не хотела… — сперва начинает она, но Зуко отмахивается от её извинений, будто от надоедливой осы.

— Забудь. В любом случае, это была ложь.

— Азула солгала?

— Азула всегда лжёт.

 _Зачем ей лгать мне о смерти вашей матери?_ Но вопрос застывает на сжатых губах Катары, и, кроме того, Зуко уже заметил впереди своего советника и спешит ему навстречу. Она смотрит ему вслед, и на мгновение все мысли о будущем улетучиваются из её головы.


	2. Белые розы

Аанг сидит в одной из множества министерских комнат и наблюдает, как Зуко просматривает свитки.

— Хочешь покормить уткочерепах?

— Нет.

— Пойти прогуляться?

— Нет.

— Прокатиться на Аппе?

— Нет.

— Испечь Озаю торт?

— Нет, — проходит пара секунд, и Зуко хмурится. — Подожди… что?

— Ты не обращаешь внимания на то, что я говорю, — голос Аанга звучит обвиняюще: его опасения подтвердились.

— Ну, я занят, — говорит Зуко.

— Не похоже, что ты занят.

Зуко сидит в кабинете отсутствующего министра, окружённый бумагами. Аанг отмечает, что перед ним их целая стопка, и всё же туманный взгляд Зуко направлен куда-то вдаль. Такая картина сохранялась уже некоторое время. 

— Ты не прочёл _ни одной_ из этих бумаг. И ты игнорировал меня всё это время! Что случилось?

— Я же сказал тебе, я занят, — огрызается Зуко.

— Хорошо. Если ты так занят, думаю, я просто уйду.

Зуко не спорит, и Аанг уходит, чувствуя себя уязвлённым. С минуту он теряется в догадках, с кем ему поговорить о том, что его новый лучший друг внезапно оказался слишком занят для него.

И его лицо освещает улыбка.

***

— Вот оно, Аанг! — Катара взволнованно указывает на поднимающийся из океана остров. — Ух ты, он выглядит заброшенным. Там ничего нет, — невысокие холмы острова поднимаются и опускаются, как тёмно-зелёные волны. — Ты уверен, что это нужное место?

— Абсолютно, — Аанг крепче сжимает поводья Аппы. — Готова увидеть львов-медведей?

Катара кивает. Обещание посмотреть на львов-медвежат было слишком милым, и она не смогла устоять и согласилась отправиться с Аангом в их убежище. Она улыбается, когда Аппа приземляется на широкую полосу белого песка. Всего в нескольких шагах от них узкая тропинка прорезает заросли диких деревьев иланг-иланга и тропических орхидей.

— Жаль, что все остальные не смогли приехать, — говорит она, когда они спешиваются, хотя ей и нравится мысль провести целый день наедине с Аангом.

— Да. Но Тоф и Сокка были так заняты спаррингом…

— Имеешь в виду то, что Тоф держала Сокку в захвате и не отпускала?

— Может быть, — уступает Аанг. — И Зуко сказал, что работает, а сам просто смотрел в пустоту, — добавляет он с недовольной гримасой.

— Ну, он, наверное, думал о встрече с министрами или чём-то подобном. О, Аанг, смотри! — Катара указывает на красивую орхидею, почти столь же высокую, как и она сама.

— Однажды я подарю тебе целый сад лилий панда, — обещает Аанг и наклоняется вперёд, чтобы поцеловать её. Она притягивает его ближе к себе, выбросив из головы все остальные мысли. Сегодня прекрасный день, и им предстоит исследовать целый остров.

Всё просто замечательно.

***

Но вскоре Катара вспоминает о совсем незамечательных вещах. Они с Аангом возвращаются на окраину столицы Страны Огня как раз к закату. Аанг бежит впереди, стремясь найти Сокку и хвастаясь встречами с львами-медведями; отстающая от него Катара теряется в собственных мыслях, когда натыкается на Зуко прямо за воротами тюрьмы.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Зуко выглядит пристыженным. 

— Посещаю Азулу, — сухо говорит он, и Катара хмурится.

— Ты собираешься спросить её о своей матери? Я не должна была говорить тебе об этом вчера. Теперь ты не можешь перестать думать об этом, да?

— Азула всегда лжёт, —говорит Зуко с напряжением. — Доказанный факт. Посетив её снова, я лишь даю ей победить. — Он качает головой.

— Победить в чём? — спрашивает Катара. — Это не бой, Зуко.

— Всё в этом мире для неё — соревнование. Ей всегда нравилось смотреть, как далеко она сможет меня завести.

Катара колеблется ещё мгновение. 

— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? 

— Куда, навестить Азулу? — Он делает паузу, обдумывая её предложение. — Если ты уверена.

— Мы уже выступали против неё вместе, Зуко, — она улыбается ему. — И победили.

И это срабатывает. Он слегка улыбается ей в ответ.

***

Принцесса стоит на цыпочках и глядит сквозь прутья маленькой решётки, которая служит окном и вентиляцией в её камере. За прутьями пролегает поле, тщательно окружённое высокой каменной стеной, которая увенчана металлическими шипами. «Зубы дракона, так они называются», — думает Катара.

Они с Зуко стоят бок о бок. Катара ждёт, но Зуко, кажется, не чувствует обязанности прервать молчание, поэтому она нерешительно заговаривает.

— Азула? Это я, Катара. И Зуко, — она делает паузу. — Твой брат.

И вновь долгое молчание. Азула по-прежнему стоит к ним спиной и смотрит сквозь решётку. Затем она медленно протягивает руку, покачиваясь на кончиках пальцев ног, и вновь кладёт ладонь на прутья, просовывая пальцы в щели.

— Там роза, — и снова тишина, пока Азула смотрит на невидимую розу. — Она белая. Я уже много лет не прикасалась к розе, — она думает ещё мгновение и поправляет себя. — Не к настоящей.

Катара нервничает, делает шаг к тёмной камере и поворачивается к Зуко.

— Что случилось с её руками?

Зуко не отвечает, но отслеживает её взгляд. Его челюсти сжимаются, и на лице выступает напряжение. Затем он разворачивается и обращается к стражнику, дежурящему в конце коридора.

— Почему её раны не перевязаны? — рявкает он. Стражника, кажется, охватывает паника.

— Что? — спрашивает он взволнованно. — Травмы… заключённой? Ах, да... ну... 

— Я думал, что приказал вам позаботиться о них! — Зуко выглядит явно разъярённым, и Катара кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Быть может, они забыли, — успокаивает она его, но Зуко и стражник игнорируют её.

— Да, мой Лорд, — говорит стражник, громко сглатывая, — но, как я понимаю, заключённая очень опасна, и к сожалению, приближаться к ней рискованно...

— И всё же вы её кормите? — огрызается Зуко с внезапным подозрением.

— С-сегодня ещё н-не кормили, м-мой Лорд, — стражник начинает заикаться от страха. — С-с момента Вашего п-последнего визита она стала очень… агрессивной, и с тех пор мы… осознали, насколько стали неосторожны... мы забыли, насколько опасной она может быть...

— Значит, её теперь никто не будет кормить? Никто не будет лечить её раны? 

— Мы не х-хотим рисковать жизнями.

Зуко колеблется, и Катара видит его сомнения. Он застрял меж двух миров: в одном из них он требует от незнакомцев рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы накормить его невменяемую и недостойную сестру. В другом он позволяет ей умереть.

И Катара выходит вперёд.

— Я сделаю это.

— Что? — спрашивают Зуко и стражник одновременно.

— Я позабочусь о ней.

— Катара, она пыталась убить тебя. Она сумасшедшая, ей нельзя доверять. Она убьёт тебя, не задумываясь.

— Я знаю.

— Она этого не заслуживает.

— Я знаю.

— Она может напасть на тебя.

— Я знаю, — она кладет руку на бурдюк и смотрит на него выжидающе, и их безмолвная битва продолжается ещё несколько мгновений. А затем Зуко уступает, коротко кивая. Стражник спешит прочь и появляется вновь с мазью и различными повязками в руках; Катара игнорирует предложенное, и вместо этого подходит к камере и смотрит на принцессу, всё ещё стоящую на цыпочках.

— Азула?

— Там роза.

— Я знаю, Азула. Иди сюда.

Азула протягивает пальцы сквозь решётку, и её ободранная и израненная плоть царапается о металл. Но она, кажется, этого не замечает; «слишком поглощена попытками добраться до своей воображаемой розы», — думает Катара.

— Азула. Это я, Катара. Покорительница воды. Помнишь? У нас обеих мёртвые матери.

Наконец Азула поворачивается и смотрит на неё. Она медленно оставляет прутья на окне и направляется к тюремной решётке, вглядываясь сквозь неё.

— А знаешь, что ещё у нас общего? Однажды у меня тоже обгорели руки, — говорит Катара, открывая бурдюк с водой.

Руки Азулы медленно подползают к решётке, и её пальцы обвиваются вокруг неё, будто змеи. Катара осторожно протягивает ладони, покрытые водными перчатками, ей навстречу и медленно касается костяшек пальцев другой девушки. Она задерживает дыхание, ожидая, что Азула набросится на неё или, по крайней мере, вздрогнет в тот момент, когда почувствует человеческое прикосновение.

Но она этого не делает. Очевидно, Зуко ожидает того же, что и Катара, потому что долго и глубоко выдыхает, наблюдая за происходящим.

— Моя мама умерла, спасая меня, — говорит Катара Азуле, пытаясь разжать её пальцы. Однако у Азулы железная хватка. Её руки не двигаются с места.

— Жертва, — говорит Азула. Катара удивлённо поднимает взгляд.

— Да, — медленно говорит она. Катара вылечила всё, что могла, но руки Азулы всё ещё выглядят израненными. Она тянется за повязками.

— Жертва матери.

— Да, верно, — Катара начинает наматывать бинты на левую руку Азулы. Львиный взгляд девушки опускается вниз на её ладони. Катара ищет какие-нибудь слова, которые могли бы заполнить тишину, и её разум цепляется за первую попавшуюся мысль. — Это ожерелье принадлежало моей матери, — говорит она, показывая свободной рукой на свою шею.

И тогда происходит это.

Азула издаёт крик, и в следующую секунду Катара уже лежит на полу, накрытая телом Зуко, а голубое пламя струится над их головами. Кажется, что воздух трещит от электричества, будто Азула вызвала грозу. Молния рассекает воздух и обугливает стены. Столп пламени устремляется к Катаре, и лишь проворство Зуко спасает их. Он делает огненный контрудар, и красное встречается с синим, и жар рассеивается в стороны, а потом Зуко грубо хватает Катару за запястье.

— Уходим! — кричит он, и они вдвоём устремляются к выходу. Зуко то и дело останавливается, чтобы отразить яростное пламя Азулы, и наконец они вываливаются на свежий воздух, крики Азулы стихают, а её ревущий жар умирает где-то там, вдалеке.

Зуко смотрит на Катару; она отворачивается и смахивает пыль и грязь со своей одежды. 

— Я... забыла, с кем имею дело, — наконец говорит она, неохотно признавая свою ошибку.

— Ты просчиталась, — отвечает Зуко и тут же смягчает свои слова. — Всё хорошо. Хотел бы я иметь такой же оптимизм и думать, что кто-то изменился к лучшему.

— Очень жаль, что она не похожа на тебя, — беззаботно говорит Катара в попытках поднять им настроение.

И это срабатывает. Зуко дарит ей легчашую из улыбок: уголки его губ лишь чуть-чуть приподнимаются.

Но и этого достаточно.

***

А там, вдалеке, за стенами из камня и отчаяния, Азула опускается на колени, когда её пламя умирает.

Она стоит на коленях посреди разлитой воды целую вечность, а бинты стелются вокруг неё рваными лентами. Когда-то у неё были красивые ленты, которыми она завязывала свои длинные волосы. Да. Но это было в другом времени. В другом мире.

И она не плачет, не бормочет, не двигается до глубокой ночи.

А потом она возвращается к решётке на окне и пытается уловить аромат своей розы.

***

В тот вечер Катара вновь сидит на каменной скамье в саду, а её брат и отец сидят рядом с ней и разговаривают. Катара давно предвидела этот разговор. Она скрещивает руки на груди и ухмыляется; ей всегда нравилось смотреть, как её брат неловко ёжится.

— Я знаю, что мы хотели вернуться на Южный полюс, — смущённо говорит Сокка Хакоде, — но воины Киоши скоро уезжают, а Суюки...

Хакода приподнимает бровь. 

— Ты хочешь уехать с ней.

— Он скучает по платьям, — с восторгом говорит Катара. — В них так приятно обдувает, да, Сокка?

— Я — и это было всего _один_ раз — был не в платье, это была одежда воина! — шипит на неё Сокка. Она лишь усмехается.

— Конечно, одежда воина.

— Я не хочу этого знать, — говорит Хакода, поднимая ладонь вверх. — Если ты действительно этого хочешь, Сокка, то всё в порядке. Остров Киоши не слишком далеко от Южного полюса. Надеюсь, что вы с Суюки сможете приехать, и она повидается с Канной.

«Встреча с Пра-Пра? Звучит серьёзно», — думает Катара. Она слегка толкает Сокку локтём.

— И вы оба сможете показать ей _одежду воина_.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь дашь мне забыть об этом?

— Нет.

— О, не волнуйся, Сокка, — говорит Хакода, обнимая за плечи обоих своих детей. — У Катары было много неловких моментов. Помнишь, когда ей было шесть или семь, и ты отрезал её косички?

Катара прищуривается, когда Сокка смеётся. 

— Можешь проваливать к воинам Киоши. С меня достаточно, — вредничает она.

Сокка лишь смеётся громче.

***

Сокка, по большей части, хороший брат. Но всё же и у него есть свои недостатки. Когда он не может добиться своего, он скулит, жалуется, ворчит и стонет и предаётся досадной жалости к себе.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня Сокка устраивает истерику, которая, как думает Катара, составит конкуренцию даже той, что была у Азулы. Прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как Азула запустила в неё молнию и столп пламени, и всё же воспоминания об этом ещё свежи в её сознании, яркие, как пепел на снегу.

Сокка говорит твёрдо и громко. Хакода жестикулирует и упрекает его.

Он хочет уехать. Завтра. Южный полюс ждёт. Ждут друзья и семья.

Но Сокка не уедет. Не сейчас. Он просто не может.

Хакода прибегает к эмоциональному шантажу. А что насчёт Пра-Пра? Она ужасно скучает по нему, переживает…

И Сокка наконец выкрикивает то единственное, что Суюки и он держали в секрете. 

— Я женюсь на Суюки!

Рот Хакоды распахивается в удивлении.

Катара чувствует, как внутри неё что-то крутится и подскакивает; и в следующий момент она уже бежит к Сокке и порывисто обнимает его. Теперь он выглядит встревоженным.

— Что? В этом нет ничего особенного, — говорит он, неловко похлопывая её по спине.

— Ничего особенного? — переспрашивает она, отступая и тыкая его пальцем в грудь. Он расслабляется, будто снова оказался на твёрдой земле. — Как ты мог вообще такое подумать?

— Именно поэтому мы никому и не говорили, — стонет Сокка в ответ.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — Хакода выглядит преданным.

И после этого разгорается скандал. Как они могли держать это втайне? Им было стыдно? Неужели они думали, что их семьи начнут их избегать? Как они могли поступить так с ними?

Во время всех споров, криков и немного неуверенных поздравлений, Суюки и Сокка стоят и держатся за руки, а позже Катара не удивляется, когда просыпается, едва успев уснуть, и видит лицо своего брата.

— Мы сбежим и поженимся тайком, — говорит он, и она ещё раз убеждается, как нежно его любит. Она единственная, кому он доверяет эту весть, и она этим гордится. Он смотрит на неё испытующе. — Обручение — это то, что должно быть только о нас и нашей любви друг к другу, понимаешь. Это не касается всех остальных и их чувств. Может, у нас и будет большая настоящая свадьба позже. Но прямо сейчас...

Катара кусает губу. Она знает, что иногда бывает властной и душит его своими материнскими инстинктами. Но всё же она говорит, будучи не в силах подавить свои эмоции.

— Вы же будете на связи, да? Вы дадите мне знать, что с вами всё в порядке? 

— Для этого-то и нужен Ястри, — он улыбается ей и, несмотря на всё происходящее, она улыбается в ответ. — Мы уезжаем сегодня ночью.

— Сегодня ночью!

— Пожалуйста, приди и проводи нас, — он настаивает. — Мы оба очень хотим, чтобы ты пришла. Ты правда хочешь рассердить сразу двух воинов Киоши?

— Сокка, ты не воин Киоши, — говорит Катара, закатывая глаза.

— Нет, я тоже!

— И у него есть платье в качестве доказательства.

Сокка и Катара поворачиваются: у двери стоит Тоф, небрежно прислонившись к стене.

— Может, вы двое будете потише с этой вашей маленькой приятельско-препирательской беседой? — Она делает паузу. — Приятельство и препирательство. А это рифмуется!

— Ты права, Тоф. Кричать нет нужды. С ушами такого размера Сокка услышит меня с другого конца страны, — говорит Катара просто чтобы побесить его, как в прежние времена. Последний спор между братом и сестрой. Он поворачивается с раздражённым видом.

— Скажи это мне в лицо.

— В которое?

Катара со смехом отскакивает, когда Сокка приближается к ней, и увёртывается от него. Он сердито преследует её сперва по коридору, а потом через двери мимо стражников. Пробегая мимо, она мельком замечает их испуганные лица.

«Духи», — думает она. — «Я буду до боли скучать по Сокке. Я буду здесь, а он будет на другом конце света.» 

Но, конечно, она в любом случае скоро приедет домой.

***

Позже, посреди туманной, жаркой и влажной ночи в Стране Огня, Катара садится на кровати, будто кто-то взял её руку в свою.

Но её комната пуста, и в ней никого нет. Что могло разбудить её, что она так внезапно открыла глаза?

Она забыла закрыть окно перед сном. Квакают светящиеся лягушки, щёлкают скорпиды, и вода куда-то журчит, неуклонно и неминуемо как само время. Спустя мгновение Катара вытаскивает ноги из-под одеяла, медленно подходит к окну, кладёт ладони на подоконник и выглядывает наружу. До рассвета ещё далеко; ни птицы не поют, ни нежный оранжевый не занимается в небе. Ночь тепла, и Катара наслаждается ощущением от прикосновения холодного камня к ступням.

Вдалеке в темноте виднеются чёткие жёлтые отблески. Ей кажется, что этот город никогда не спит. Она пытается представить, что люди могут делать в этот час. Она представляет себе мужчин, пьющих за игрой в карты, она представляет женщину, бодрствующую рядом с умирающим родственником. Она представляет себе кого-то вроде неё самой, стоящего у окна и смотрящего на город.

Ещё дальше вспыхивают и гаснут странные огни, как будто люди стоят посреди полей, держат факела в вытянутых руках и тушат их, прежде чем тут же зажечь их вновь.

Она долго смотрит на эти огни, прежде чем снова погрузиться в сон.

***

На следующий день она спрашивает об этом Аанга.

— Что? — переспрашивает он, поглощённый мыслями о завтраке.

— Мигающие огни. За пределами города. Что это такое?

— Не знаю, — говорит он, выпивая стакан сока. — Ты видела Зуко?

— Нет, я только что встала с кровати.

— Ну, когда увидишь, то можешь спросить его. Я уверен, что он знает. Зуко знает всё.

Катара фыркает, показывая своё недоверие. 

— Зуко не знает всего. Что такого он мог тебе сказать, чего ты ещё не знаешь? Ты же Аватар.

— Он знает, когда уткочерепахи выплывают на обед.

— Отлично, я запомню. Это обязательно пригодится.

— Он знает, когда Айро в хорошем настроении.

— Айро _всегда_ в хорошем настроении.

— Это не так, — отвечает Аанг. — И он знает, как сделать из листа птицу. И где искать цветы лотоса, и как переводить свитки Народа Огня, написанные в традиционном стиле, и он знает, как быть действительно хорошим слушателем.

— Никто не может превратить лист в птицу, — замечает Катара нахмурившись.

— Видишь, — ворчит Аанг. — Он знает, как быть _хорошим_ слушателем.

— Я тебя слушаю, — начинает было Катара, но в эту минуту — и, быть может, к счастью — появляется Зуко, падает на своё место за столом и мрачно глядит вдаль. В отличие от Аанга у него, кажется, нет аппетита, и он ковыряет в тарелке с таким видом, который наводит на мысль, что он хотел бы быть где-то ещё. Где-то далеко-далеко.

Аанг открывает рот, и Катара пинает его под столом; это совсем нетрудно, ведь он сидит прямо рядом с ней.

— Что... — возмущённо начинает Аанг, но Катара прерывает его.

— Не спрашивай его об этих огнях. Он плоховато выглядит, — шепчет она.

— Спасибо, — несчастно говорит Зуко, не отрывая взгляда от своей тарелки с едва тронутой едой.

— Ну, это правда. Ты выглядишь таким измученным, а ведь день только начался.

— Не напоминай мне.

Аанг с тревогой смотрит на него.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает он своего друга. Зуко на мгновение замолкает, прежде чем слегка пожать плечами.

— Просто много политических встреч. Я не горю желанием на них появляться.

— Ох, — Аанг выглядит разочарованным. — Ты застрянешь во дворце на целый день, да? И мы не сможем повеселиться позже?

Зуко снова молчит. 

— Нет. У меня... Мне нужно сегодня увидеть кое-кого.

— Что, это на весь день?

— Да.

Аанг вздыхает, когда Зуко прощается с ними и уходит, оставив свой завтрак недоеденным. Глядя на своего парня, Катара приподнимает бровь.

— И ты думаешь, что это _я_ не слушаю.

— Что? О чём ты говоришь? — требовательно спрашивает Аанг.

— О, да ни о чём. В конце концов, он _твой_ лучший друг, — говорит Катара и с чуть высокомерным видом человека, который знает то, чего не знает никто другой, поднимается на ноги и уходит.

Она _знает_ , что Аанг сердито смотрит ей в спину.

***

_Мне нужно сегодня увидеть кое-кого._

Зуко молча наблюдает за своей сестрой. Она разговаривает со стражником, но тот не отвечает ей. Он стоит в напряжённом внимании в дальнем конце коридора и пристально глядит вперёд, будто смотрит какой-то невидимый кукольный спектакль.

— Там розы, — каждое её слово остро, как лезвие копья. — Позаботьтесь о них, пока меня не будет. — Лезвия копий превращаются в наконечники стрел, как если бы Азула внезапно стала отдавать приказы с позолоченного трона, а не с грязного каменного пола. Стражник презрительно усмехается, прежде чем вспомнить о присутствии Зуко, и его усмешка быстро сменяется нейтральным выражением.

— Как самочувствие принцессы? — спрашивает Зуко, пытаясь сделать свой голос официальным, стараясь казаться спокойным и собранным.

— Она в порядке, мой Лорд, — исключительно вежливо отвечает стражник.

Азула ловко держится на цыпочках и снова глядит сквозь свою маленькую решётку. Зуко видит то, что не может видеть безмозглый стражник: в её движениях всё ещё есть изящество и утончённость. Она по-прежнему ведёт себя с той уверенностью, с той вёрткостью, которая говорит: «Я слишком быстра для тебя, и мы оба это знаем».

— Азула, — устало произносит Зуко. Он не хочет быть здесь, но одной надежды на малейшую возможность достаточно, чтобы подкупить его сердце и убедить его разум. Её достаточно, чтобы заманить его назад. — Мама не умерла. Отец сказал, что это не так. — Не совсем не так; когда он спросил его, Озай просто усмехнулся и сказал, что Урса сбежала, как часто делают слабые и виноватые. И после этого их разговор резко оборвался.

Он ждёт, что Азула проигнорирует его и продолжит разглядывать свои выдуманные розы. Но, к его удивлению, она почти сразу поворачивается и пристально смотрит на него странно ясным взглядом.

— Отец, — она останавливается, по-видимому, чтобы прислушаться к тишине. — Иногда мне кажется, что я слышу, как он зовёт меня по имени...

— Его здесь нет.

— …когда я сплю. Он будит меня своим криком.

— Его здесь нет, — повторяет Зуко, чьё терпение истощается. — И он говорит, что ты лжёшь.

— Мы все лжём.

Он смотрит на её бледное, заострившееся лицо, её криво обрезанные чёрные волосы и в её глаза. Её взгляд бегает по камере, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы внимательно разглядеть то, что, похоже, видит лишь она. «Она тайком наслаждается этим?» — недоумевает Зуко. — «Ей просто нравится водить меня по кругу, провоцировать меня, использовать то немногое, что у неё осталось, против меня?»

— Я не лгу, — говорит он напрямик и отворачивается, решив уйти и не дать ей возможности заговорить. Он не будет этого терпеть.

— Честь.

— Что?

— Вот почему ты не лжёшь, — Азула рассеянно закручивает прядь волос вокруг пальца.

Зуко снова отворачивается. Клаустрофобная природа этого душного, сырого места начинает на нём сказываться. Загадки Азулы не помогут. Она будет бесполезна в поисках их матери. «Не обращай на неё внимания», — говорит он себе.

Он уходит, окружённый тревожной аурой, а воздух вокруг него наполняется воспоминаниями, будто опавшими листьями, и детством, которое, как ему иногда кажется, принадлежит кому-то другому.

***

Аанг с нетерпением ждёт Зуко у ручья с уткочерепахами. Катара бросает взгляд на темнеющее небо. Пурпурная дымка сумерек низко опускается на траву, освобождая место для приближающейся ночи.

— Темнеет.

— Он скоро будет здесь. Он обещал дать мне карты пути к подводному пляжу. Мы поедем завтра, только ты и я, и… а вот и он! — Аанг машет рукой, и далёкая тень отделяется от темноты ночи и поднимает руку в знак приветствия, продолжая приближаться к ним.

Зуко подходит к ним и устраивается рядом с Аангом. Катара не представляет себе, чтобы кто-то другой мог бездельничать на берегу ручья в полном облачении Лорда Огня и одновременно выглядеть совершенно естественно, но Зуко каким-то образом это удаётся.

— Карты! — с азартом говорит Аанг. — Ты нашёл их?

— Что?

— Подводные пляжи, помнишь?

— Ох, — Зуко качает головой. — Я был очень занят.

— Ты же обещал, — разочарованно говорит Аанг, откидываясь назад и хмурясь.

— Мы можем поехать в другой раз, — успокаивающе говорит Катара. Она поворачивается к Зуко. — А вообще, где ты был сегодня днём? Айро тебя обыскался.

— Я знаю, — Зуко виновато смотрит в сторону. — Я должен был... Я хотел навестить свою сестру.

— Азулу? Но зачем? — вмешивается Аанг. Зуко бросает на него взгляд.

— Она может что-то знать о моей матери,— он качает головой. — Но это не имеет значения.

— Не имеет значения? — недоверчиво спрашивает Катара. — Она твоя мать...

— И это не имеет значения. У меня есть обязанности перед моим народом. Всё моё внимание направлено на Народ Огня.

Катара молчит. Аанг выглядит так, будто хочет что-то сказать, но вежливо сдерживается из уважения к другу. Наконец кто-то нарушает тишину.

— Жертва. 

Эти слова непроизвольно вылетают из уст Катары. Звук собственного голоса удивляет её так же, как и всех остальных.

Аанг вздыхает и опускает руку в воду, зачерпывает пальцами водяной шар и позволяет ему медленно покрыться льдом.

— Всё вращается вокруг каких-то жертв, — говорит он, быть может, немного задумчиво.

Зуко срывает цветок и держит его так, чтобы он полностью скрыл Луну от его глаз. Лунная звезда заменяется набором лепестков в форме слезы. Для практичного покорителя огня это движение выглядит слишком странно и мечтательно.

Катару это беспокоит.

***

Следующим вечером Аанг приходит к Катаре в её покои. Какое-то время он наблюдает за тем, как она причесывается, а затем начинает разговор.

— Твой отец ищет тебя, — говорит он.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Катара, откладывая расчёску и хмурясь.

— Не знаю, он просто сказал, что хочет с тобой поговорить. В последний раз, когда я видел его, он был в садах, — услужливо добавляет он.

Но долгие поиски Хакоды в дворцовых садах не венчаются успехом, и Катара решает спросить о нём Сокку. Потом она вспоминает, что Сокки во дворце уже нет.

Она резко садится на берег ручья и раздражённо вздыхает. Уткочерепаха начинает осторожно приближаться, и Катара отталкивает от себя воду, создав небольшую волну. Птица отчаянно гребёт своими перепонками, пока её медленно, но неизбежно тянет назад.

— Зачем ты терроризируешь уткочерепах?

Катара вздрагивает и краснеет. Она позволяет воде возобновить свой естественный поток. Уткочерепаха вновь скользит вперёд, очевидно, совершенно не удивлённая таинственными поворотами течения. Она садится прямо перед Катарой и терпеливо ждёт.

— Что? У меня нет хлеба, — говорит ей Катара. Тем не менее, птица не двигается.

— Он ждёт Аанга, у него всегда есть хлеб, — объясняет Зуко.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что утка — это он? — спрашивает Катара.

— Смотри, — Зуко делает вид, что достаёт что-то из кармана, и бросает это в воду. Уткочерепаха мгновенно переплывает через ручей, отталкивая других птиц. — Жадный. Ест всё, что попадётся ему на глаза.

— Это точно «он», — Катара начинает смеяться, на мгновение забывая о своих проблемах. — Кстати, ты ведь не знаешь, где мой отец?

К её удивлению, Зуко кивает. 

— Вообще-то я видел его по дороге сюда. Он меня искал. Он просил разрешения посетить библиотеку.

— Библиотеку? — повторяет Катара, поражённая внезапным воспоминанием о башне, погружающейся в песок.

— Это что-то вроде небольшого музея, — объясняет Зуко. — Она содержит все знания и историю Народа Огня.

Катара до сих пор не может избавиться от воспоминаний о таинственной библиотеке посреди пустыни. Зуко улавливает её встревоженность.

— Это безопасно. Ничего там не прячется.

— И где же эта библиотека? — спрашивает она.

— Ты знаешь, где находится королевская галерея?

Она беспомощно смотрит на него.

— Хорошо, тогда тронный зал.

— Эм...

Зуко бросает на неё недоверчивый взгляд. 

— Ты не знаешь, где тронный зал? Ты же здесь уже больше месяца!

— А зачем я должна была туда ходить? — раздражённо говорит Катара. Но её раздражение утихает, как только она представляет себе, как прокрадывается туда и сидит на троне, отдавая приказы воображаемым подданным. Она закрывает рот рукой, но Зуко успевает заметить её ухмылку.

— Что?

— Да так, ничего.

— Хорошо. Ты знаешь, где… о, забудь. Я сам тебя отведу, — он встаёт на ноги, и они вместе идут по мягким лужайкам. После некоторого молчания Катара всё же решается рассказать о том, что вызвало её смех.

— Я вдруг представила себе, как я жду, пока все лягут спать, а затем иду в тронный зал, — ухмыляется она. — Сижу там, размахивая палкой, и приказываю невидимым войскам прийти в боеготовность.

— Если ты и правда этого хочешь, то вперёд, — говорит Зуко.

— Ну уж нет. Я знаю, какие у тебя планы. Ты прокрадёшься, будешь наблюдать за мной и смеяться. И я никогда этого не переживу.

Наступает очередь Зуко прятать улыбку.

— Если хочешь, я могу отдать тебе своих старых игрушечных солдатиков, — предлагает он.

В ответ Катара корчит ему гримасу.

***

Но, несмотря на предложение Зуко, они проходят мимо тронного зала, не открывая его дверей. Вместо этого Зуко ведёт их через пустые залы и коридоры, спускается по лестницам, и они проходят через бесчисленные анфилады комнат, пока Катара не задаётся вопросом, не потерялся ли он так же, как и она сама. Но наконец они замедляют шаг.

— А вот и библиотека, — Зуко останавливается около двух устрашающих дверей, одна из которых приоткрыта. Он тянет за резную ручку, и с усилием распахивает дверь. Катара чувствует запах пыли в воздухе, а ещё знакомый аромат старого папируса.

— Ой, — она смотрит в дверной проём, и её голос слабым эхом отражается от стен. Однако, когда Катара пробирается внутрь, её глаза начинают приспосабливаться к окружающей темноте, и ей кажется, что она видит слабое сияние одинокого фонаря. — Тут очень темно. И холодно.

— Это сейчас, — говорит Зуко. Но замешательство Катары из-за его ответа исчезает, пока он идёт впереди и выпускает пламя из своих кулаков, зажигая длинные восковые свечи в железных скобах на стенах. Катара следует за ним, с опасением поглядывая на высокие книжные шкафы по обе стороны от неё. Кажется, они наблюдают за ними, как тёмные и безмолвные великаны. Она дрожит и старается не отставать, благодарная своему спутнику за свет и тепло. Через мгновение свечи освещают Хакоду. Он отрывает взгляд от длинного развёрнутого свитка.

— Катара!

— Я искала тебя, — говорит Катара, улыбаясь и обнимая его. Через мгновение она оборачивается, чтобы поблагодарить Зуко, но он уже успел уйти, исчезнуть своим обычным незаметным образом.

— Я знаю, что Сокка хотел просмотреть их перед своим отъездом, — говорит Хакода. Катара бросает взгляд на свиток и замечает какие-то графики. Похоже, это руководство по военной тактике. — Я подумал, что мне стоит почитать их для него.

— Ему бы это понравилось, — говорит Катара.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы Сокка увидел это сам, — Хакода откладывает свиток и смотрит на неё. — Но я просил тебя прийти сюда не для того, чтобы смотреть на старые свитки. Катара... Думаю, нам пора домой.

— Так мы и поедем, — недоумённо говорит Катара. — Я думала, что мы уедем после Фестиваля Середины Лета. Я, ты и Аанг... 

— Я бы хотел уехать раньше.

— Что-то не так? — Ей приходит в голову ужасная мысль. — Тебе сообщили… Пра-Пра в порядке?

— Нет, дома всё в порядке. На самом деле это связано с людьми здесь, — Хакода кладёт руку ей на плечо. — Катара, многие люди сейчас недовольны. Страна Огня... не лучшее место, чтобы тут оставаться.

— Я знаю, что люди недовольны, — говорит Катара. Она слышала перешёптывания, видела протесты на улицах. — Дело только в деньгах, да? Зуко всегда говорит об экономике. Им придётся подождать, вот и всё, и скоро всё станет лучше... 

— Не думаю, что они готовы ждать, Катара, — Хакода крепче сжимает её плечо. — Я разговаривал с генералом Айро. Он посоветовал мне поскорее уехать. На всякий случай.

— В смысле на всякий случай?

— Бунты, — Хакода качает головой. — Они уже происходят в колониях Страны Огня в Царстве Земли. Я видел их собственными глазами. Колонисты обращались в бегство, пока покорители земли разрушали их дома.

— Нет, — тут же отвечает Катара, думая о своих друзьях, милых людях, которые жили в Царстве Земли. — Они бы никогда такого не сделали, они бы не...

— Катара. Послушай меня. В Царстве Земли много хороших людей, но война окончена, и теперь многие хотят вернуть свои земли. Даже если это означает... применение силы. И до граждан Страны Огня дошли новости об этих случаях. Они спрашивают: «Почему наш Лорд Огня должен давать деньги и помогать восстанавливать эту страну, когда её граждане причиняют вред нашему народу?». Они в ярости. Катара... сейчас не лучшее время здесь находиться.

— Значит, мы должны просто уехать?

— Я думаю, это к лучшему, — говорит Хакода, но Катара качает головой.

— Я остаюсь. Зуко помог нам выиграть войну. И теперь мы просто уедем, как только стало трудно?

Хакода вздыхает с лёгким разочарованием в голосе. 

— Катара, я пытаюсь защитить тебя. Мы ничего не можем поделать! Если будут беспорядки, если будет насилие… — Он замечает выражение её лица и быстро объясняет. — Не то, чтобы это случится — это наихудший сценарий, — но я хочу знать, что оба моих ребёнка в безопасности.

— Аанг едет с нами, — говорит Катара. — Это значит, что у Зуко никого не останется.

— Это неправда. У него есть Королевская Гвардия, Воины Киоши...

— Воины Киоши уже уехали, — с яростью говорит она.

Хакода смотрит на неё и вздыхает.

— Есть ли шанс, — говорит он, — что ты вернёшься домой до конца лета?

Катара смотрит на него в ответ и скрещивает руки на груди.

***

Через три дня она прощается с отцом. Воины Племени Воды больше не будут ждать. Они очень хотят вернуться домой, и Хакода не может больше откладывать их отъезд.

— Ты уверена, что хочешь остаться? — тихо спрашивает он, уводя её в сторону, пока мужчины несут припасы на корабли.

— Я должна, папа. Это правильный поступок. Если всё будет хорошо — если не будет беспорядков — я вернусь домой с Аангом до конца лета.

— А если беспорядки всё же будут? — спрашивает Хакода, с беспокойством разглядывая её. Она вздыхает.

— Я покорительница воды, помнишь? Я сразилась с одной из самых сильных покорительниц огня в мире. И победила, — она не упоминает, что умерла бы, если бы Зуко не прыгнул наперерез молнии Азулы. Её отец никогда не волновался попусту, но даже он ужаснулся бы такому. — Кроме того, со мной будут Аанг и Тоф. Если что-то пойдёт не так, мы все сможем улететь на Аппе.

Теперь Хакода выглядит более уверенным.

— Ну что ж, раз с тобой друзья, — говорит он, делая шаг вперёд и обнимая её. Она очень любит его медвежьи объятия: они погружают её в тысячу воспоминаний, и прямо сейчас ей удаётся сосредоточиться на одном из множества проносящихся у неё в голове.

Вместе с Соккой они ждали Южного сияния в такую ясную и холодную ночь. Хакода усадил их двоих на колени и улыбнулся, когда они прижались к его тёплой груди, и рассмеялся, когда Южное сияние засветилось. Сперва свечение было мягким и зеленоватым, а потом превратилось в широкие дуги ярко-зелёного цвета. Катара до сих пор помнит каждую секунду этой минуты, уже десять лет спустя. Ясность каждой звезды, яркость мириад цветов, трепет, который она испытывала.

— Я скоро буду дома, — бормочет она ему в грудь.

— Я знаю.

Они прижимаются друг к другу на мгновение, а затем Хакода говорит, что он должен ехать. Он идёт по трапу, а его команда следует за ним.

Сколько раз Катара наблюдала, как её отец уплывает восвояси?

А теперь, думает она, это происходит снова.

Но вскоре она увидит его вновь. И всё будет замечательно. Впереди бесконечное лето, и будет полно времени для посещения подводных пляжей и исследования прекрасной дикой природы Страны Огня. Для множества поездок с Аангом и Аппой.

Слухи о бунтах и восстаниях — не более чем бледные и далёкие сказки.


	3. Звезда, ложь и девушка

Зуко сидит в зале заседаний.

За время своего правления он достиг больших успехов в искусстве выглядеть так, будто он слушает. Его лицо сурово и серьёзно, его взгляд направлен на бумаги, а в руке его перо, и он готов в любой момент сделать важные заметки.

В любом случае, это всё не имеет никакого значения. Все эти разговоры одинаковы. _Нам нужно больше денег на..._

И откуда, собственно, взяться этим деньгам? Резервы его отца иссякли, когда он швырял деньги на металлические заводы и верфи, на тысячи солдат, которые теперь возвращаются домой искалеченными, сломленными, без работы и со слишком большим количеством ртов, которые нужно прокормить.

— Что Вы думаете об этом, Лорд Огня Зуко?

Он поднимает голову: министры ждут. Но Зуко понятия не имеет, что им сказать.

Он открывает рот, и тут двери распахиваются, открывая взору имперского стражника.

— Мой Лорд, — пыхтит он, — произошёл... инцидент. Вас просят оказать честь своим присутствием. 

Зуко встаёт, стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольным.

— Заседание откладывается, — говорит он. Министры низко кланяются, когда Зуко проходит мимо них и закрывает за собой дверь. Оказавшись вне пределов слышимости, он поворачивается к стражнику. — В чём дело?

Стражник не отрывает взгляда от земли, не смея взглянуть на него.

— Мой Лорд, Ваш отец... он... мы обнаружили...

— Он сбежал, — говорит Зуко, и его руки немного дрожат, когда он сжимает их в кулаки. Он знал. Даже без покорения его отец всё ещё невероятно силён, невероятно умён…

— Нет, Мой Лорд. Ваш отец тяжело ранен.

***

Катара стоит перед кабинетом дворцового врача со своими друзьями и Айро. Зуко с ними нет, и никто не утруждается объяснением его отсутствия. Они начинают переговариваться друг с другом шёпотом из-за проходящего мимо слуги.

— Я могу вылечить его, — говорит Катара. Аанг качает головой.

— Я уверен, что если им понадобится твоя помощь, они её попросят.

Катара замолкает, и теперь говорит Тоф.

— Кто-нибудь знает, что именно случилось?

— Случился сторонник антимонархистов, переодетый стражником, — говорит Айро. — Они надеялись убить Озая.

— Антимонархистов? — переспрашивает Катара, теребя свисающую с рукава туники нитку. — Значит, они собираются напасть на всю королевскую семью?

— Включая Зуко? — требовательно говорит Аанг.

Тоф складывает руки на груди. 

— Нет, Зуко вовсе не член королевской семьи, он просто работал на кухне и получил повышение, — парирует она.

— Не сердись на Аанга, — защищает его Катара. — Это не его вина. — Она отворачивается и начинает мерить шагами коридор. — Я должна войти туда. Им может понадобиться помощь.

— Они позовут тебя, если ты понадобишься. Как насчёт чашечки чая с диким рисом? — Приветливо говорит Айро, но Катара смотрит на него с прищуром.

— Зуко в опасности?

— Кто-то охотится за Зуко? — Тоф ударяет кулаком по ладони. — Я это исправлю!

— Пожалуйста, потише, — быстро говорит Айро. — Антимонархисты действительно существуют, но я работаю с кое-кем, чтобы... решить проблему.

— И с кем же? С тайными агентами Белого Лотоса? — голос Аанга громок и требователен.

— Он сказал, чтобы ты не шумел! — рявкает Тоф.

— Я войду, — решительно говорит Катара, берясь обеими руками за дверные ручки. Этот разговор совсем не помогает, и ей нужно сделать что-то полезное. Однако прежде чем она успевает открыть дверь, её распахивает медсестра.

— Мой брат, — Айро поднимается с места. Медсестра кивает.

— С ним всё будет в порядке. Он сможет вернуться в тюрьму через несколько дней.

Айро медленно выдыхает.

Катара и Аанг обмениваются взглядами.

— Я думаю, — говорит Катара Айро, — мы всё-таки попробуем этот чай с диким рисом.

***

Они сидят в одной из многочисленных приёмных дворца, и Айро наливает каждому из них по чашке чая. Аанг пьёт его с энтузиазмом; Тоф же с подозрением принюхивается.

— А что на самом деле происходит? — спрашивает Катара, не обращая внимания на чай, который наливает ей Айро. — Папа сказал, что люди просто недовольны ситуацией с деньгами.

— Они говорят, что Царство Земли ворует их деньги, — сердито добавляет Тоф.

— Чего? — удивлённо спрашивает Катара.

— Они всё время говорили о том, что Зуко отдал Царству Земли слишком много денег.

Айро кивает. 

— Они жалуются с тех самых пор, как закончилась война. Мы и правда дали Царству Земли много денег, чтобы компенсировать ущерб, причинённый вторжением Народа Огня. Особенно много выделили на восстановление великой стены Ба Синг Се.

Тоф хмурится.

— Ага. Ну, ещё они говорят, что суммы были слишком велики, и что Зуко слишком добр, и что он просто сдался властям Царства Земли. 

— Но это же совсем не так! — восклицает Катара сердито. Она понятия не имеет, сколько именно денег дал Зуко, но для неё это не имеет значения. А вот что имеет, так это слово «сдался». Как будто война всё ещё бушует.

— Как мы можем помочь? — спрашивает Аанг, переводя взгляд с Катары на Тоф. Однако совет приходит совсем из другого источника.

— Вы ничего не можете сделать, — тихо говорит Айро. — Лучше всего будет позволить всему этому идти своим чередом. Однако... у меня есть план. Если я встречусь с Орденом Белого Лотоса, я смогу договориться. И, быть может, мы избежим гражданской войны.

 _Гражданская война_. Кровь стынет у Катары в жилах. Ещё никто не упоминал об этом. Говорили о бунтах, протестах, но не о… войне.

— А что будет с Зуко? — взволнованно спрашивает Аанг. Айро склоняет голову.

— Как я уже сказал, я планирую встретиться с Орденом Белого Лотоса. Можно договориться.

— Зуко мог бы что-то сделать, — возражает Катара, которой не нравится, как всё это звучит. Что ещё за договорённости? — Или Аанг. Аанг — Аватар, люди его послушают.

Айро поднимает на неё взгляд.

— Один человек не заставит людей подняться. А вот власть и привилегии — да.

— Но у Аанга есть власть, — она не понимает.

— Лишь та, что дают ему люди.

Катара почему-то чувствует себя побеждённой. Она держит в руках чашку, и её тёплая тяжесть слегка успокаивает девушку.

Аанг смотрит на Катару, и в его взгляде читается глубокая тревога.

***

В последние дни у Зуко не хватает времени на своих друзей.

Она видит его лишь за завтраком, и он всегда приходит поздно, усталый и рассеянный. У него так много встреч с министрами. Всегда есть какой-то важный человек — важный во всех отношениях, кроме личного — требующий его срочного внимания. Катара удивляется, как Мэй всё это выносит, и в один из тех редких вечеров, когда у Зуко всё же получается выделить достаточно времени на то, чтобы спокойно сесть и поужинать с ними, Катара получает свой ответ.

Он как обычно ковыряется в своей тарелке, а за столом царит жуткая тишина. Даже Аанг сидит молча. Она знает, что он думает о недавних беспорядках на рынке с нищими и разъярёнными людьми, тощими детьми и ранеными солдатами, вернувшимися домой.

Кто-то прочищает горло, и звук в комнате отдаётся эхом. Катара ненавидит это всё. Ей так хочется, чтобы Сокка был здесь, со всеми его шумными, глупыми перебиваниями... Он бы с лёгкостью нарушил это молчание, и они все бы облегчённо вздохнули.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

Голос Аанга звучит громко, и все отрываются от еды. Катара чувствует на себе их взгляды, чувствует, как слёзы наворачиваются ей на глаза. Она быстро качает головой.

— Я просто думаю о Сокке. Я скучаю по нему.

— Я тоже, — говорит Аанг.

Катаре слишком трудно ему ответить, и тишина тянет её вниз, как утопающую. Она бросает взгляд на Зуко, тайком пытаясь угадать его настроение. Но она недостаточно быстра. Он встречается с ней глазами, и они оба тут же отворачиваются. Похоже, что он, как и всегда, пребывает в мрачно-задумчивом настроении.

Кто-то нарушает тишину и, к удивлению Катары, это не она.

— Сегодня в Омашу случился бунт. Колонии Страны Огня недовольны, — говорит Мэй.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Зуко. Его тон ровен, а лицо непроницаемо. Катара понимает, что держит рукой палочки слишком крепко, отчего белеют костяшки её пальцев. Она сознательно ослабляет хватку.

— Мой отец предупреждал тебя о беспорядках среди населения, — продолжает Мэй.

— А я тебе говорил, что министры посоветовали…

— Ну, конечно. Министры, — лицо Мэй остаётся нечитаемым.

— Я _пытаюсь_! — выкрикивает Зуко последнее слово. Катара пытается обменяться взглядом с Аангом, но тот не смотрит на неё. Она следит за его взором: деревянный стол под ладонью Зуко начинает дымиться.

— Если бы ты с самого начала следовал советам, а не тратил время на празднества, этого бы не случилось. Ты мог бы по крайней мере спасти экономику…

— О, я так понимаю, ты бы справилась лучше? — огрызается Зуко. Алый отпечаток его ладони загорается.

— Для начала я бы отправила в отставку министра сельского хозяйства. И реорганизовала Кабинет... Эти советники были бесполезны с самого начала, они все коррумпированы, — парирует Мэй.

— Если речь идёт о повышении твоего отца, то я уже сказал тебе, что не могу этого сделать. Это рассмотрят как…

— Уже поздновато беспокоиться о том, что подумают люди, Зуко. Ты бывал среди них в последнее время? Ты слышал, что они говорят? — Мэй делает паузу. Ребята выжидательно смотрят на неё, но она, кажется, уже закончила свою речь. Она уже тянется за палочками для еды, когда Катара заговаривает, будучи не в силах молчать.

— Я уверена, что он уже знает, о чём говорят люди.

— Возможно. Я просто напоминаю ему, — сдержанно отвечает Мэй.

— Да, но у него и так хватает проблем! — выкрикивает Катара, будучи вне себя от негодования. — Я имею в виду, посмотри на Аанга!

Мэй вынужденно бросает взгляд на Аанга. Тот неловко ёрзает на стуле.

— Теперь Зуко почти не проводит с ним времени! Я имею в виду то, что раньше они были лучшими друзьями! Но Аанг никогда не жалуется, ведь правда? Нет! Он никогда ничего не говорит, потому что не хочет, чтобы Зуко почувствовал себя плохо. Может быть, тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы сделать то же самое!

— Ты ничего не понимаешь ни в Зуко, ни в его жизни, — говорит Мэй, и лёгкий жар подступает к её щекам. — Я выросла с ним, я всегда была рядом…

— Кроме того времени, когда его изгнали. Где же ты была тогда? Он не получил от тебя ни единого письма, — огрызается Катара. _О нет, не говори этого, Зуко сказал всё это Аангу по секрету..._

— Я не знала, где он, — Мэй быстро встаёт.

— Ты хоть пыталась его найти? — говорит Катара с нажимом.

— Я послала почтового ястреба.

— Одного ястреба? — Духи, она не может остановить эти ужасные и злые слова, царапающие её горло как охотничьи собаки, умоляющие выпустить их. Мэй пристально смотрит на неё, потом отворачивается и уходит. Катара внезапно осознаёт, что стоит, сжав руки в кулаки. Когда она успела встать? Она не может вспомнить этого и снова садится. Аанг смотрит прямо перед собой и избегает встречаться с ней взглядом. Она неуверенно тянется к нему.

— Аанг…

Он резко встаёт.

— Я доверял тебе!

— Мне так жаль, Аанг, — начинает Катара, но Аанг качает головой.

— Я больше никогда ничего тебе не скажу! Теперь Зуко ненавидит меня!

— Аанг, он не ненавидит тебя... — Она оглядывается по сторонам, но место Зуко уже пустует. Где-то во время разговора он молча удалился. Она надеется, что это было до того, как она заговорила о его изгнании.

Аанг глубоко вздыхает, очевидно пытаясь успокоиться. Когда он снова заговаривает, то делает это очень тихо.

— Я пойду помедитирую. Я... увидимся завтра, — и он покидает комнату.

— Итак... — будто непринуждённо говорит Тоф. — Раз уж мы затронули эту тему, я просто хочу убедиться: Аанг _и обо мне_ что-то тебе рассказывает?

Катара медленно садится обратно.

— Он говорит, что ты скучаешь по дому и пишешь письма родителям, но никогда их не отправляешь, — наконец произносит она. Уже нет никакого смысла в попытках что-то скрыть.

— Это так мило, — говорит Тоф. — Я думаю, это хорошо, что вы двое делитесь всеми секретами. В том числе и личными разговорами с другими людьми.

— Тоф…

Но уже слишком поздно. Тоф встаёт и уходит, хлопнув дверью.

Катара наваливается на стол, обхватив голову руками, и не двигается ещё довольно долго.

***

В темноте мягко горят огни.

Катара наблюдает за ними, за этими странными вспышками света вдалеке. Она сидит одна на берегу ручья. Одинокая уткочерепаха проснулась и отважилась приплыть. Птице интересно её ночное присутствие. 

— Ты точно мальчик, — говорит Катара утке. Жадный, жаждущий любого кусочка. Он издаёт одно-единственное кряканье, будто бы соглашаясь с ней.

— Зуко поделился с тобой своей теорией об уткочерепахах?

Катара на мгновение замирает, инстинктивно обхватив рукой бурдюк с водой. Затем она слегка расслабляется, хотя её плечи и остаются напряжёнными, а на её щеках появляется лёгкий румянец.

Мэй прислоняется к иве и смотрит вдаль. У неё такое же выражение лица, как и у Зуко, решает Катара. Этот отстранённый созерцающий взгляд, будто какая-то беда всегда ждёт её на горизонте. Катара хочет извиниться, сказать «прости», но слова застревают у неё в горле. Они не могут оттуда выбраться.

Поэтому Мэй говорит вместо неё.

— Я... сожалею, что вышла из себя.

— Я тоже, — с облегчением отвечает Катара. Какое-то время они молчат. Уткочерепаха сонно скользит по воде ещё немного, прежде чем сдаться и медленно пробраться обратно в камыши. Мэй подходит медленно, шаг за шагом, пока не оказывается рядом с покорительницей воды. Катара чувствует, что Мэй хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживается.

— Ты, наверное, очень беспокоишься о Зуко, — говорит Катара, догадываясь, что у девушки на душе.

— Так и есть, — Мэй проводит пальцем по странной складке на рукаве. Катара догадывается, что там, похоже, спрятан клинок. — Он не всегда воспринимает вещи так, как нужно.

Катара внезапно понимает, что Мэй пытается сказать. Дать Зуко политический совет — вот её способ поддержать его, и Катару неожиданно захлестывает волна симпатии к ней. Она неловко пытается успокоить Мэй.

— Я уверена, что он всё поймёт, — говорит Катара нерешительно.

— А я нет, к сожалению.

Они долго сидят вместе и больше не разговаривают.

***

Азула слышит шаги задолго до стражников. Она стоит у двери камеры, внимательно глядя прямо перед собой. Азула хорошо знает этот звук. Звук шагов, звук чьего-то бега преследует её во сне. Да, бега... за ней, от неё... теперь она не может сказать, за кем именно.

— Азула.

Принцесса медленно моргает. Каким-то образом та девушка без матери материализовалась перед ней. Азуле всё сложнее отделять одну реальность от другой. Она моргает вновь. Иногда это срабатывает, иногда нет. Девушка всё ещё здесь. Азуле не нравятся её глаза, они слишком большие, слишком синие. Как океан. Она ненавидит океан.

— Я пришла спросить об Урсе.

Азула смотрит куда-то поверх левого плеча синеглазой девушки. Урса.

— Звезда.

— Что? — Девушка в замешательстве. Азула не смотрит ей в глаза. Она слышит, как вздымаются и опускаются волны вдалеке, и стискивает зубы, когда их шум становится громче. — О. Нет... не созвездие. Я имела в виду твою маму.

Теперь девушка нервничает. Азула чувствует исходящий от неё запах страха и начинает беспокойно бродить по своей узкой камере.

— Помнишь? — спрашивает девушка. — Когда вы с Зуко были маленькими…

— Зу-Зу.

Другая девушка вздрагивает. Азула отстранённо отмечает это про себя.

— Да, твой брат…

— Его здесь нет.

— Нет, — девушка громко сглатывает. Азула смотрит на неё сквозь прутья решётки. Они — это всё, что она видит. Они выстраивают её видение день за днём, разделяют её реальности на маленькие картинки. Она прижимается к прутьям лицом.

— Он очень занят своими обязанностями Лорда Огня. Я должна помогать ему... — тут девушка резко замолкает, а её глаза недоверчиво щурятся. Азула вздыхает с облегчением. Эти океаны, бесконечные океаны синевы, кружащиеся вокруг неё, разбивающиеся на куски льда и разрушающие её жизнь. — Предполагается, что я буду помогать ему... с некоторыми делами... но он занят, поэтому я навещаю тебя одна.

— Он не Лорд Огня, — Азула едва заметно переводит взгляд на одного из стражников. Девушка быстро оглядывается. «Как нервный крольчонок», — думает Азула, а потом гадает, где же лис. Умный лис с хитрыми глазами. Может быть, за спиной стражника? Крадётся наружу? Или он здесь, в её собственной камере, а его золотистые глаза и густая рыжая шерсть ускользают из поля её зрения?

— Зуко — Лорд Огня, — девушка пытается поймать взгляд Азулы. _Не смотри на меня!_ Азула слышит, как вздымается океан, желающий забрать её к себе.

— Он не Лорд Огня.

— Он всё же Лорд. На счёт твоей матери…

— Она мертва, — Азула говорит без эмоций. Она ждёт.

— Где она? Кто тебе это сказал?

Теперь Азула слышит грохот волн, крещендо ревущей синевы, и она вскрикивает и на мгновение закрывает глаза.

А может, и нет. Когда она открывает глаза снова, то уже лежит в углу своей камеры, а вокруг стоит тишина. Сумерки приносят слабый свет через маленькую решётку, а запах горящей плоти сохраняется ещё какое-то время.

И она вновь одна.

***

«Дежа вю», — с горечью думает Катара. Она смотрит на свои ладони, вокруг которых колышется вода. В сочетании со свежими ожогами вода делает её кожу ещё более израненной на вид.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

Она поднимает голову: Аанг смотрит на неё с беспокойством. Вот он, редкий момент наедине с её парнем, и он вот-вот будет испорчен. Она печально улыбается.

— Азула обожгла меня.

Аанг, как и следовало ожидать, какое-то время суетится. Она поднимает руки из ручья, чтобы показать ему, что на них нет никаких следов.

— Видишь? Всё зажило. Не волнуйся так.

Но есть что-то скрытое под его заботой. Что-то неловко притаившееся, какая-то тень на его сердце. Она знает, что это такое. Сейчас он не рядом с ней. Он где-то в другом месте, стоит в ужасе, пока она убегает. Он лежит на земле, придавленный разъярённым Соккой. Он клянётся никогда больше не покорять огонь.

— Всё зажило, — снова говорит она, пытаясь показать ему, что всё в порядке. Ему удаётся улыбнуться, быстро и нерешительно. — Прости меня за вчерашнее, — говорит она через мгновение. — Я не хотела…

— Всё в порядке, — быстро отвечает Аанг. — В последнее время все так напряжены. Я понимаю. — Он отводит взгляд. — Вообще-то, я думаю, это я должен извиниться. Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

— Почему? Что случилось?

— Помнишь, насколько сильно Айро хотел поехать в резиденцию Ордена Лотоса? Он получил кое-какую информацию на этой неделе... о планах. Он назвал их государственным переворотом.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то собирается свергнуть Зуко? — Глаза Катары распахиваются шире. Аанг кивает.

— Да, но Айро говорит, что если он свяжется с Орденом, то они смогут это предотвратить. Переворот запланирован на последний день лета, так что чем скорее Айро уедет, тем выше его шанс вернуться вовремя, чтобы остановить его.

Катара кивает. 

— Хорошо. Так... Видимо, ты отвезёшь его туда на Аппе?

— Да. И Тоф тоже поедет — она хочет увидеть своих родителей — но нам нужен кто-то, кто присмотрит за Зуко, пока нас не будет, — Аанг тут же рассыпается в извинениях, но Катара лишь отмахивается от них.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит она. — Я понимаю. Как ты и сказал, чем скорее вы уедете... — Она бросает на него взгляд. — Я правда очень хотела потанцевать с тобой на Фестивале Середины Лета. Ты успеешь вернуться к этому времени?

— Мы уедем через несколько дней, но всё равно не успеем вернуться до конца Фестиваля, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Аанг. Он с минуту изучающе смотрит на неё, затем наклоняется вперёд к ней и нежно целует. — Но обещаю, что когда я вернусь, мы сможем танцевать столько, сколько ты захочешь. Может быть, даже увидим подводные пляжи.

Несмотря на его беззаботный тон, Катара замечает беспокойство в его глазах. 

— Со мной всё будет хорошо, — говорит она. — Это всего лишь неделя или около того, верно? Я буду в порядке. У нас всех всё будет хорошо. Как ты и сказал, ничего не случится до последнего дня лета.

— Знаю. Но... только всё равно будьте осторожны, ладно? До тех пор, пока мы не вернёмся.

— Хорошо.

Он обнимает её за плечи, и ещё какое-то время они вместе сидят в тишине.

***

Через несколько дней Катара решает разыскать Зуко. Она должна извиниться, хотя и чувствует себя неловко. Она отложила это слишком надолго, и извинения уже не могут прийти к ней сами собой.

Тоф — которая, в свете предстоящей ей поездки в Царство Земли, кажется, находится в удивительно доброжелательном настроении и уже простила Катару — даёт ей указания, куда идти.

— И где пол становится твёрже…

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Пол всегда твёрдый.

После короткого спора выясняется, что Тоф на самом деле имеет в виду то, что плиты в комнатах Зуко сделаны из камня с более высоким содержанием железа. Катара не впечатлена, но тем не менее благодарит Тоф и находит путь в покои Лорда Огня.

Она проходит мимо двери несколько раз, прежде чем решает, что это та самая дверь. Она вспоминает другую комнату Зуко, в храме воздуха, куда она ворвалась и угрожала ему смертью. Она едва сдерживает улыбку при воспоминании об этом. Выражение лица Зуко было бесценным.

Но когда она поднимает ладонь, чтобы постучать, то слышит за дверью приглушённые голоса. Она хмурится. Сейчас утро, как раз перед завтраком; кто мог прийти к нему в такую рань, кроме его близких друзей? Она не узнаёт голос, который слышит.

— Я не хочу это надевать. Это неудобно.

«Это определённо Зуко», — думает Катара. Он звучит почти раздражённо, как несчастный ребёнок, стоящий на стуле, в то время как его мать суетится вокруг него с булавками и нитками.

— Но, мой Лорд, традиционные регалии Лорда Огня абсолютно необходимы для встречи с главным Мудрецом Огня. А встреча с представителем колоний Омашу перенесена на середину утра, мой Лорд, и... — голос замолкает, а затем приобретает слегка укоризненный тон. — Могу я напомнить Его Светлости, что пояс является обязательной частью наряда?

Зуко издаёт недовольный звук. Голос продолжает свою речь.

— А в полдень Его Светлости потребуется присутствовать на общественном собрании…

— Как, ещё одно?!

— Общественные собрания — очень важная часть расписания Лорда Огня. Жизненно важно — _особенно_ в эти неспокойные времена — чтобы люди видели Его Светлость на публике, видели, как он посвящает своё время тому, чтобы лично обеспечить их довольство.

— Но они недовольны, — начинает Зуко. — Они не перестанут твердить о деньгах на восстановление Царства Земли и компенсациях Северному полюсу! Все они хотят большего! — Его голос становится громче с каждым словом, и на мгновение Катара переносится назад к своей первой встрече с Зуко: агрессивный подросток смотрит на неё глазами такими же горящими, как пламя, которое танцует на кончиках его пальцев.

— Вот почему эти публичные появления так важны, мой Лорд, — мягко произносит голос, явно не тронутый гневом покорителя огня. — Могу я предложить ещё одну пару туфель Его Светлости?

— Чего?! — Рявкает Зуко. — А что не так с этими?!

— О, ничего, мой Лорд. Просто предложение, — в голосе появляется лёгкая нотка неприязни. Затем следуют пауза и ворчание. Громкое шуршание указывает на то, что сильно раздражённый Зуко следует совету голоса.

— Я встречусь с Его Светлостью сразу после его публичного появления, чтобы обсудить расписание на вторую половину дня, — воцаряется тишина. Катара слишком поздно понимает, что это значит, и тут распахивается дверь. Высокий, худой мужчина смотрит на неё сверху вниз. У него короткая седая борода и такое выражение лица, какое бывает у Сокки после несчастного туалетного случая с одним из его маленьких подопечных воинов.

— У вас назначена встреча? — начинает он резко, но к её огромному облегчению Зуко выглядывает из-за плеча мужчины и спасает её.

— У меня есть время, — говорит он, жестом приглашая её войти. Мужчина пытается вмешаться.

— Мы не должны заставлять Мудрецов Огня ждать, мой Лорд. Встреча для личных гостей может быть запланирована позже…

— Спасибо за совет, — говорит Зуко, прежде чем тут же закрыть дверь. Он поворачивается к Катаре и медленно выдыхает, прежде чем заговорить. — Всё хорошо?

— Ох. Быть может, сейчас не лучшее время, — Катара не может не замечать мельчайших деталей: одежда раскидана по полу как попало, на прикроватной тумбе стоит портрет.

Зуко смеётся, коротко и невесело, и скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Не хотите ли записаться на приём?

— Нет, это так...

— Глупо?

— Ну... да, — Катара с трудом находит нужные слова. — Слушай... Я просто хотела сказать, что мне плохо из-за того, что случилось на ужине в тот вечер.

Зуко пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. Катара ждёт, но когда становится ясно, что он не собирается нарушить молчание, она заговаривает вместо него:

— Это твоя мама?

Зуко удивлённо поднимает на неё взгляд. Катара подходит к прикроватной тумбе, чтобы взять портрет, и останавливается в неуверенности.

— Да.

— Она и правда красивая.

Зуко не отвечает. Катара гадает, не дуется ли он. С тех пор как он стал Лордом Огня, угадать его настроение становится всё труднее. Иногда это её расстраивает.

— Я снова посетила Азулу, но не получила от неё никакой информации, — говорит она, решив опустить тот факт, что Азула попыталась оставить глубокие сувениры на её коже в память об этом визите.

— Тебе лучше не навещать её одной.

 _Ну, у тебя, кажется, теперь нет свободного времени..._ Она заставляет свои слова остаться за плотно сжатыми губами.

— В любом случае, я должен забыть о ней, — продолжает Зуко. — Есть более важные вещи, на которых я должен сосредоточиться. — Слова звучат вымученно, будто он выучил их наизусть и теперь повторяет по плохой памяти. 

— Зуко, если есть хотя бы шанс, что ты сможешь найти свою маму...

— Сперва мне нужно разобраться со всем этим, — он колеблется, а когда снова заговаривает, его голос звучит устало и подавленно. — Быть Лордом Огня гораздо труднее, чем я предполагал.

Катара не может придумать, что ему ответить.

— Я лучше пойду, — говорит она наконец, пытаясь хотя бы изобразить улыбку. — Аанг хочет сходить со мной на рынок. — Она поворачивается и направляется к двери.

Закрыв за собой дверь, она на мгновение останавливается в пустом коридоре. Улыбка исчезает с её лица.

***

Катара жалеет, что пошла на рынок. Пристальные взгляды сильно давят на неё и Аанга; шёпот поднимается и опадает вокруг них, как тяжёлый прилив. Она делает вид, что её полностью поглотил выбор самых спелых манго, а Аанг стоит рядом с ней, безуспешно пытаясь поболтать с владельцем рыночной палатки. Торговец смотрит на Аанга каменным взглядом, не отвечая ни на какие вопросы. Вокруг них разносится шёпот.

— ...Аватар...

— ...Почётные гости Лорда Огня...

— Я слышал, они уже несколько месяцев живут за счёт королевского кошелька...

Катара держит манго, пытаясь улыбнуться торговцу.

— Сколько стоит манго?

— Один серебряный, — говорит он.

Брови Катары поднимаются. 

— Но я только что видела, как вы продали манго той женщине за три медяка!

— Бери или проваливай, — говорит он, отворачиваясь. Катара слышит бормотание у себя за спиной.

— Я слышала, Лорд Огня устраивает пир. Пир, пока мы голодаем...

— Эти жадные до денег чужаки…

Катара резко оборачивается.

— Кто это сказал? — огрызается она. Аанг дергает её за рукав.

— Давай просто уйдём, — бормочет он.

— Нет! — Катара поворачивается к толпе людей, обращаясь к ним с решительностью. — Если вам есть что сказать, то скажите мне это прямо в лицо!

— Я сказала, — агрессивно выступает вперёд женщина, — что меня тошнит от жадных до денег чужаков. — Она нарочито чеканит каждый слог.

Толпа замолкает. Катара пристально глядит на женщину, которая не мигая смотрит ей в глаза.

— Зуко делает для вас всё, что может! Почему вы такие неблагодарные?

— Катара! — Аанг уже умоляет. — Пожалуйста, давай просто уйдём….

— А она ещё говорит, что мы неблагодарные! — кричит женщина, поворачиваясь к толпе и игнорируя Аанга. — Неблагодарные! За что мы должны быть благодарны? За хлеб, который едим не мы? За деньги, которые проходят не через наши руки?

— Ваши армии запугивали другие страны и брали всё, что хотели, — горячо говорит Катара. — Это правильно, что сейчас вы должны всё вернуть. Мне очень жаль, если это означает, что вам придётся обойтись без некоторых вещей, но подумайте о многих семьях Племени Воды и Царства Земли, которые…

— Вы это слышали? — взывает женщина. — Она считает, что это правильно, забирать наши кровно заработанные деньги! Мы _заслуживаем_ страдать!

Кто-то из толпы громко свистит, заглушая Катару.

— Давай просто уйдём, — говорит Аанг, свирепо глядя на них. — Они нас не послушают.

Катара с минуту пристально смотрит на них. Она глядит в их холодные, сверкающие глаза, на их жестоко кривящиеся губы, побелевшие костяшки пальцев и сжатые кулаки.

Потом её плечи опускаются, и она отворачивается.

— Ладно, — говорит она. — Пошли отсюда.

Они уходят, опустив глаза. 

— Видишь, они теперь повсюду, — шепчет Аанг Катаре.

— Кто?

— Антимонархисты.

Катара поворачивает голову и смотрит через плечо. Теперь люди молчат, возобновив свои покупки. Лишь та женщина по-прежнему смотрит на неё холодными, как галька, глазами.

Она отворачивается, но всё ещё чувствует, как этот жёсткий взгляд сверлит её спину.

***

В ту ночь Катара не может уснуть. Мысли проносятся в её голове, как бесконечные волны, захватывая и цепляя её сознание, пригвождая тревоги к её сердцу. Она по-прежнему беспокойна, её глаза никак не сомкнутся. В конце концов она тихонько пробирается в сады и садится на берегу ручья.

Она хотела бы не приходить сюда. Она знает, что будет скучать по этим берегам, по запаху жасмина и мягкости травы под её раскрытой ладонью. И, конечно же, по уткочерепахам и их странным повадкам. Она грустно улыбается, когда селезень скользит к ней и пытливо смотрит на неё.

— Я действительно должна была уже запомнить, — говорит она ему. — В следующий раз, обещаю, у меня будет для тебя хлеб.

Он многозначительно отворачивается, словно упрекая её за легкомыслие. Она смотрит через ручей и замечает огни, вспыхивающие вдалеке, на краю кратера. Странное, мягкое свечение. «Опять эти фонарики», — думает она. Но кто же будет гулять так поздно? И они так быстро исчезают. Она представляет себе людей, стоящих в тёмных полях, прикрывающих фонари плащами и время от времени распахивающих свои плащи, чтобы выпустить наружу немного света. Невероятная история, но, несомненно, захватывающая.

Селезень крякает. Вздрогнув, Катара оглядывается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть тень, бесшумно скользящую между деревьями.

— Эй!

С минуту она уверена, что глаза обманывают её. Тень сливается с узорами, которые лунный свет отбрасывает на деревья, с закручивающимися мириадами чередующихся пятен тьмы и света. Зуко кажется частью фона для этих мириад, прежде чем он неохотно отделяет себя от темноты.

— Извини, — говорит он. — Я не хотел прерывать твою прогулку.

Она понимает, что он, должно быть, уже был здесь, у берега, а потом решил уйти после её прихода.

— Всё в порядке, тебе не нужно уходить, — отвечает она. — В любом случае, я хочу спросить тебя кое о чём. — Она делает глубокий вдох. Она хочет расспросить его о слухах о беспорядках в Стране Огня, о бунтах в колониях, есть ли у него свободное время, чтобы увидеть Азулу, видел ли он Айро в последние дни, а ещё...

Но потом она смотрит на его усталое лицо и меняет своё решение.

— Огни, — она показывает пальцем. — Видишь? Там, вдали. Они вспыхивают, как маленькие фонарики, и я пытаюсь понять их природу уже несколько месяцев… что?

Зуко улыбается. Это первая настоящая улыбка, которую она видит на его лице за много дней.

— Я могу показать их тебе, если хочешь, — предлагает он, всё ещё улыбаясь. Она подозревает, что у него есть какой-то трюк в рукаве, и что он определённо наслаждается её замешательством.

— Хорошо... давай...

Они пробираются через сады и выходят из ворот дворца. Катара хмурится.

— Не думала, что они так далеко.

— Не так уж и далеко, — Зуко стремительно исчезает в тенях, и Катара тут же ускоряет шаг. Через несколько минут, когда луну закрывает облако, и на мгновение её мир окутывает тьма, она протягивает руку вперёд. Она совершенно потерялась. Но затем её пальцы находят рукав Зуко.

— Куда мы идём?

Он не отвечает. Как он может быть таким безмолвным? Только тонкая ткань, скользящая по её ладони, указывает на его присутствие. Её глаза привыкают, и она видит, как здания вокруг неё обретают форму в слабом лунном свете. Они с Зуко быстро идут по улицам. Судя по тому, как они поднимаются, Катара думает, что их цель — это край кратера.

После долгой ходьбы она начинает уставать и уже собирается попросить Зуко притормозить. Но потом что-то меняется. Они поднимаются и переходят через край кратера. Земля теперь неровная, грубая и поросшая травой. Её ноги хлюпают по влажной почве. Он ведёт её в какое-то болото?

— Зуко... — говорит она, и тут рядом с ней что-то вспыхивает. Она вздыхает и вздрагивает, когда сияющий свет достигает неба. Когда он затухает, слева от неё появляется ещё один огненный язычок. Какое-то время она просто стоит и наблюдает за этим странным и фантастическим световым шоу, прежде чем повернуться к Зуко. Его лицо смягчается, когда он видит, как перед ними воплощаются огни.

— Что это такое? — Спрашивает Катара, отступая назад и восторгаясь, когда жёлтое пламя поднимается между ней и Зуко.

— Согласно одной древней легенде, это нимфы солнца, — объясняет Зуко. — Они крадут солнечные лучи, а затем выпускают их ночью, чтобы указать дорогу усталым путникам.

Катара нерешительно протягивает руку. Жар от пламени настоящий.

— С другой стороны, здешняя земля — это сухой торф, — тут же добавляет Зуко. — Его используют для изготовления взрывной смолы, так как он воспламеняется при контакте с воздухом. Возможно, он и есть настоящая причина появления пламени.

— Ого, — Катара смотрит через болотистое поле, наблюдая, как мерцают и гаснут огни. — Мне кажется, я предпочитаю нимф солнца.

— Да. Мне всегда нравилось слушать эти истории, когда я был маленьким.

Катара улыбается ему, и они вдвоём молча стоят посреди этих неожиданных вспышек пламени, и огни танцуют вокруг них, как падающие звёзды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт](https://is.gd/47NBd2) к главе от unindentifiedspoon


	4. Друзья и враги

Тоф позволяет себе усмехнуться.

— Это совсем нехорошо, — замечает Катара в тот момент, когда земля начинает пульсировать и поток камней устремляется к Зуко. Он уворачивается от него как раз вовремя и отправляет огненное колесо в сторону Тоф, которая тоже уклоняется, громко смеясь.

— Тебе стоит быть побыстрее!

— Ах да? — Зуко бьёт огненным хлыстом. Из земли резко вырастает каменная стена, раздаётся грохот и Айро вскрикивает.

— Только не клумбы!

— Ой, простите! — Тоф вовсе не выглядит извиняющейся и всё ещё победоносно усмехается.

— Вы уверены, что спарринг в саду был мудрым решением? — Айро смахивает с плеча вырванный с корнем цветок.

— Эй, а кто-то идёт сюда, — говорит Тоф. Она хмурится, а затем из-под ног Зуко вырастает каменная колонна и отправляет того ввысь. Айро прикрывает глаза и смотрит в небо. Колонна продолжает подниматься, и Зуко, распластавшийся на её вершине, скрывается из виду.

— Впечатляет, — говорит Айро. — Очень, очень впечатляет.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Тоф и оборачивается. Из-за угла появляется свирепо глядящий на ребят мужчина. Катара осознаёт, что это тот же самый человек, который отчитывал Зуко с утра пару дней назад.

— Генерал Айро! — говорит он, полностью игнорируя Тоф. — А где же ваш племянник?

— Прилёг отдохнуть, я полагаю, — говорит Айро с улыбкой.

— Что? — мужчина выглядит возмущённым. — Сейчас не время для дневного сна! Я должен немедленно послать кого-нибудь разбудить его! Министру финансов просто необходимо согласовать с ним некоторые очень срочные вопросы, и в северном городе сегодня проводят церемонию открытия, на которой он обязан присутствовать, — он делает паузу, а затем, кажется, впервые замечает Тоф. Он всматривается в её лицо и хмурится. — Вы где-нибудь видели Лорда Огня, девочка?

— Я. Никого. Не. _Видела_ , — говорит Тоф, свирепо уставившись в землю.

— Позвольте напомнить вам, — продолжает мужчина так, будто Тоф его перебила, — что сады предназначены исключительно для членов королевской семьи. И их гостей. — Он с отвращением смотрит на импровизированную каменную колонну.

— Но _вы же_ здесь, — замечает Тоф.

— И их самых преданных слуг, разумеется, — поправляет себя мужчина, бросая на неё неприязненный взгляд. — А клумбы с цветами трогать запрещено. Покорение земли в садах не одобряется. — с этими словами он поворачивается и уходит. Тоф хмурится и топает ногой по земле, и каменная колонна быстро врастает обратно в почву; Зуко с угрюмым видом поднимается с земли.

— В следующий раз я бы предпочёл спрятаться самостоятельно, — говорит он.

— Неудивительно, что ты прячешься от него, — отвечает Тоф, игнорируя его жалобу. — Думаю, тебе следует предложить ему другую работу: например, чистку конюшен.

— Он — мой главный советник, — бормочет Зуко.

— А что он тебе посоветовал? Руководство «Как стать придурком»? — Тоф качает головой.

В этом Катаре приходится согласиться с Тоф.

Ей совсем не нравится этот советник.

***

Той ночью Катара сидит в своей комнате и смотрит на огоньки.

_Это нимфы солнца, посланные освещать дорогу усталым путникам._

Она вздыхает и кладёт голову на руки. Лёгкий ветерок врывается в открытое окно и несколько мгновений танцует с её волосами. Что ж, она чувствует себя усталой. И она кажется себе путешественницей, путницей в этой чужой стране. Но эти огни не дают ей никакого ориентира, никакой тропы, по которой она могла бы пройти.

Катара поднимает лицо навстречу желанному ветерку. Неужели Страна Огня — это край вечного лета? Аанг вроде как упоминал, что уткочерепахи всё же улетают отсюда иногда. Она размышляет о временах года, задаётся вопросом, сколько же их в Стране Огня, и решает спросить об этом Зуко или кого-то ещё из Огненного Народа.

Катара вновь бросает взгляд на вершину кратера, глядит на вспышки света.

Но затем она хмурится и прищуривается. Что-то здесь не так. Среди огоньков есть несколько тех, что горят постоянно. Они не вспыхивают, не исчезают, не сияют ярко посреди чернильной ночи. Нет; их сияние бледно, затенено по сравнению с язычками пламени вокруг.

Это огни фонарей. Катара в этом уверена. Она наблюдает, как светящиеся фонари пробираются через болото, а затем медленно, но верно начинают снижаться. Небольшая группа людей спускается в кратер, просачивается в спящий город, будто кровь, медленно собирающаяся в ране.

Катара вздрагивает. _Прекрати._ Быть может, где-то что-то случилось. Быть может, это всего лишь группа детей, нарушающих комендантский час. Быть может, это гуляки, возвращающиеся домой с очень поздней вечеринки.

А может, это что-то гораздо более зловещее.

Катара так решительно закрывает окно, будто пытается отгородиться от своих мыслей. Она пробирается по прохладному полу к кровати и проскальзывает под одеяло, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как движутся и меняются тени.

_Там снаружи ничего нет... как и здесь внутри. Кроме того, ты скоро уедешь... домой, где никогда ничего не происходит._

Она закрывает глаза и засыпает с трудом.

***

— Выглядишь ужасно.

— Спасибо, — говорит Катара с сарказмом. Тоф пожимает плечами.

— Я просто говорю. По моим ощущениям, ты выглядишь ещё хуже, чем Зуко.

Они замолкают и поворачиваются к покорителю огня в ожидании его ответа, но он слишком занят тем, что пытается одновременно съесть свой завтрак и подписать стопку бумаг.

— Я не выгляжу хуже Зуко. Никто не может выглядеть хуже, чем он, — Катара намеренно поддразнивает его.

В ответ он бубнит что-то про экономию. Тоф хмурится, и через мгновение каменный пол под ними уже пульсирует маленькими волнами, а стол сотрясается. Зуко обескураженно смотрит на свиток, поднимает его вверх и пытается стряхнуть с него крошки.

— Знаешь, если бы твой дядя был здесь, я уверена, он бы сказал что-нибудь о том, что не стоит работать, пока ты ешь, — отмечает Тоф. — Еда должна быть самой расслабляющей частью дня.

Слово «дядя» наконец-то привлекает внимание Зуко.

— Дядя всё равно скоро уезжает, — говорит он. К удивлению девочек, он не выглядит раздражённым их вмешательством. Он просто подпирает рукой подбородок и безутешно смотрит на свои бумаги. — Я бы хотел, чтобы он остался, — бормочет Зуко. — Какие бы дела ни ждали его в Царстве Земли, здесь он смог бы принести больше пользы.

Катара обменивается взглядом с Аангом. 

— Если бы Айро был здесь, он бы посоветовал тебе больше отдыхать, — говорит Тоф, прислоняясь к спинке стула и складывая руки за головой.

Они не слышат мнения Зуко о расслаблении, потому что в этот момент появляется придворный советник. Катара, прищурившись, смотрит на него.

— Вижу, Его Светлость всё ещё наслаждается завтраком, — говорит он таким тоном, будто Зуко устраивает пиры, пока весь мир голодает.

— Я закончил утверждение окончательных репараций Царству Земли, — говорит Зуко, протягивая ему свиток. Советник изящным движением забирает бумагу и хмурится, когда ему приходится что-то с неё смахнуть.

— Мы ожидали этот документ ещё вчера до наступления темноты. Надеюсь, Его Светлость не забыл о сегодняшнем прибытии небольшой делегации из Царства Земли?

— Эээ… нет, — говорит Зуко, чьи глаза слегка распахиваются.

— Превосходно. Кабинет министров будет ждать вас в ближайшее время, как только вы оденетесь и…

— Я уже одет, — недоумённо отвечает Зуко.

— Ох, — его советник долго смотрит на него и позволяет наступить короткой тишине, а потом деликатно покашливает. — Разумеется, мой Лорд. Я просто подумал, что Его Светлость мог бы выбрать несколько более официальное облачение.

— Я думаю, что он отлично выглядит, — агрессивно говорит Тоф.

— Эээ, Тоф, ты не можешь... — Катара замолкает, когда Тоф поворачивает к ней своё сердитое лицо.

— Как бы то ни было, вы не являетесь премьер-министром, — огрызается советник на Тоф, — и поэтому, девочка, ваше мнение не имеет никакого значения. — С этими словами он церемонно кланяется Зуко и уходит.

— Ну и придурок! Как ты вообще его терпишь? — требовательно спрашивает Тоф. Зуко ничего ей не отвечает. Он лишь беспомощно осматривает свою одежду.

— Я никогда раньше не задумывался о том, что на мне надето. Теперь мне каждую минуту приходится переодеваться. Я ничего не понимаю. Почему это вообще имеет значение?

— Не имеет, и не должно! Я сброшу этого маленького хнычущего хорька-угря со скалы.

— На самом деле ты бы этого не сделала... правда? — Спрашивает Катара недоверчиво.

— А тебе какое дело? — угрюмо говорит Тоф. — Похоже, тебя вовсе не волнует, кого Зуко держит в министрах.

Катара на мгновение забывает, где находится. 

— Разумеется, меня волнует, что происходит, — сердито шепчет она. — Именно поэтому я и остаюсь. Что мы должны сделать, попросить Зуко уволить всех министров?

— Только тех, которые похожи на маленьких подлых гадюк!

— Ну, тогда ему придётся уволить вообще _всех_.

— Ребята, — умоляюще говорит Аанг, бросая взгляд на Зуко. — Давайте... давайте поговорим об этом позже, ладно?

Катара откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит на Зуко. Он продолжает что-то подписывать, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

— Отлично, — одновременно говорят она и Тоф.

Аанг медленно выдыхает.

Но про себя Катара задаётся вопросом, насколько было бы плохо, если бы Зуко об этом узнал. Может быть, лучше предупредить его о возможной угрозе трону? Она бросает на него взгляд, замечает круги под его глазами и усталость на его лице и передумывает.

Что бы ни случилось, они наверняка смогут исправить это без ведома Зуко.

***

Однако на следующий день за завтраком становится ясно, что кто-то уже предупредил Зуко о проблемах, назревающих в Стране Огня. Тоф приходит заранее — хотя бы для того, чтобы успеть съесть все манго, — и когда Аанг влетает в комнату, то приветствует всех, прежде чем повернуться к своему новому лучшему другу.

— Привет, Зуко.

Зуко не отвечает. Он разворачивает особенно длинный свиток и просматривает его со всё более напряжённым выражением лица.

— Зуко?

— Ммм? — Зуко сверяется с картой.

— Я пожелал тебе доброго утра, — с надеждой говорит Аанг.

— Хорошо, — Зуко начинает копаться в бумагах в поисках чего-то. Лицо Аанга вытягивается, и Катара ворчит.

— Ты не мог бы отложить это хотя бы на пару минут? — спрашивает она Зуко, указывая на груду свитков. Он не отвечает, будучи слишком занятым подчёркиванием какой-то явно важной информации и помечанием её закорючками. — Зуко! — рявкает Катара, и он наконец-то поднимает взгляд.

— Да?

— Мой Лорд, — советник Зуко входит в комнату. Катара удивляется, как можно выглядеть настолько собранно и свежо такую жару. Середина лета быстро приближается, и тёплые ночи становятся всё менее приятными и всё более некомфортными. 

— Что это за отчёт о народных бунтах? — обрывает Зуко своего советника до того, как тот начнёт свою обычную тираду о встречах, расписаниях и неподобающем платье. Аанг с интересом поднимает голову, и Катара не вмешивается: впервые Зуко обращается к этому скользкому маленькому человеку таким тоном.

— Ах, мой Лорд... — советник пытается взять бумагу, но Зуко отодвигает её в сторону.

— Здесь говорится, — Зуко сверяется с бумагой, — что «беспорядки среди населения быстро нарастают, и политические протесты теперь обычное дело».

— Кто прислал этот отчёт? — огрызается советник, в попытках вновь дотянуться до бумаги. — Вижу, что на нём нет правительственной печати, мой Лорд. Это всё чушь какого-то смутьяна. Не могу себе даже представить, как она попала в королевскую почту, и я обязательно сообщу об этом мастеру над ястребами, — советник протягивает руку.

— Это прислал Царь Земли, — говорит Зуко, игнорируя протянутую ладонь. Мужчина моргает, на мгновение застигнутый врасплох.

— Есть новости от Царя Куэя? — внезапно спрашивает Аанг. Советник бросает на него крайне недружелюбный взгляд.

— Если Царь Куэй в настоящее время находится в Царстве Земли, он физически не может представить какую-либо ценную информацию о положении Страны Огня.

Зуко прищуривается.

— Но тем не менее, — добавляет советник, — любая информация, полученная от такого уважаемого человека, безусловно, заслуживает изучения. Я прослежу, чтобы проблему оперативно решили. Не забывайте, что Его Светлость должен присутствовать на утреннем совещании. Пожалуйста, будьте пунктуальны, — с этими словами он выходит из комнаты.

— Однажды, — говорит Тоф, хрустя костяшками пальцев, — я прослежу, чтобы этот скользкий червячок был достаточно пунктуален для пинка под зад.

— Тоф, — укоризненно бросает Катара, про себя соглашаясь с девочкой.

— Эй, — Аанг обращается к Катаре с таким видом, словно ему отчаянно хочется сменить тему, — ты не хочешь сходить на рынок?

— Может, потом, — говорит она. — Я должна... сделать кое-что.

Или, скорее, навестить кое-кого.

***

Дежурная стражница провожает Катару до последней камеры. Катара уже почти жалеет, что заключённая не она сама. Тёмный каменный коридор предоставляет невероятное облегчение от палящего летнего зноя, а ещё где-то сквозит. Она прижимает руку к прохладному камню и поднимает взгляд, когда они подходят к камере Азулы.

Она смотрит пристально.

— Что... что с ней случилось?

Стражница пожимает плечами. 

— Нездорова.

— Она выглядит очень больной.

— Пожалуй, — стражница зевает и вновь занимает свой пост. Катара подходит к принцессе, обхватывая одной рукой успокаивающе холодные прутья и чувствуя себя странно уверенно несмотря на близость к девушке.

— Азула?

Та остаётся сидеть в углу своей камеры. Пряди её волос свисают вниз, а её глаза полуоткрыты и смотрят в какую-то далёкую точку на полу.

— Азула? — снова тихо зовёт Катара. Наконец девушка шевелится и поднимает голову. Глаза её запали, а кожа бледна, как бумага. Её губы потрескались. — Думаю, она действительно больна, — говорит Катара стражнице.

— Ну, она ещё не умерла. Но мы можем продолжать надеяться, — говорит стражница.

Катара сжимает руки в кулаки. 

— Ей нужно лечение!

— Я не обучена целительству, — где-то звенит колокольчик, и Катара слышит вопли, доносящиеся из соседних камер. — Да заткнитесь вы уже! — кричит стражница, а затем замечает взгляд Катары. — Время обеда. Они сходят с ума во время приёмов пищи.

Катара наблюдает за Азулой. Та сидит, скрестив ноги, одна её рука лежит на коленях, а другая ладонью на земле. Она даже не моргает, и Катара подскакивает от серии звенящих звуков: стражник проводит дубинкой по решётке.

— Вставай! Пора обедать, — ухмыляется он, пропихивая поднос с едой под прутья. Поднос скользит по полу, крутясь и разбрызгивая водянистый бульон. Азула быстро протягивает руку и хватает чашку с водой, прежде чем она тоже опрокинется.

Катара пытается ещё раз поговорить с Азулой.

— Это я, покорительница воды. У меня есть вопрос…

— Покорительница воды, — Азула поднимает чашку так, будто произносит тост.

— Да, и я хочу спросить... — Катара замолкает, когда Азула странно медленно встаёт на ноги. Она хорошо помнит голос Зуко: _с ней что-то не так...что-то не так..._

Азула ступает осторожно, шаг за шагом, к крошечной решётке в другом конце своей камеры. Сквозь прутья просачивается слабый, но тёплый дневной свет, и вдруг она медленно выливает воду.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Катара, но принцесса не отвечает. Вместо неё говорит стражник.

— Она поливает свои розы, — ухмыляется он. — Эти невидимые розы, должно быть, умирают на такой жаре.

Катара сердито отворачивается от стражника. Какая-то маленькая её часть хочет сказать: «Пусть Азула страдает. Она пыталась убить тебя». Но всегда, _всегда_ её совесть не соглашается.

В наступившей тишине Катару отвлекает от мыслей лёгкий стук. Азула уронила чашку. Она катится прочь по каменному полу, и в ней не остаётся ни капли воды.

А потом Азула падает. Это очень медленное падение. Она прислоняется спиной к стене, как будто знает, что сейчас произойдёт. Затем она медленно сползает вниз под небольшим углом, так что оказывается наполовину прислонённой к стене, и наполовину лежащей на полу.

Катара резко оборачивается и смотрит на стражника.

— Она _больна_ , ей нужна вода!

— Мы уже дали ей воду, — отвечает он.

— Но она её явно не пила. Ей нужно ещё!

— Она даже не человек. Она — чокнутый монстр…

— Позвольте мне дать ей ещё.

— Она может сама о себе позаботиться.

Катара ещё мгновение смотрит на стражника, затем отворачивается и отчаянно пытается протянуть руку сквозь решётку. Её пальцы касаются самых кончиков длинных чёрных волос Азулы.

— Азула, вставай.

Девушка не отвечает и не двигается.

— Открой эту дверь, — говорит Катара, не оборачиваясь.

— У вас нет таких полномочий, — отвечает стражник.

— Открой её _сейчас же_.

— Прошу меня простить. Пока Лорд Огня не придёт сюда и лично не отдаст приказ, я не сдвинусь с места.

Катара встаёт с пола.

***

— Вы не можете войти туда... не можете... эй!

Зуко поднимает голову. Слышится шорох мантий, и все министры оборачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на раскрасневшуюся девушку, которая врывается в зал заседаний. За её спиной стражники бормочут извинения.

— Просим прощения, мой Лорд, она так настаивала…

— Зуко, мне нужна твоя помощь, — задыхаясь, говорит Катара. — Пожалуйста, там...

— Его Светлость чрезвычайно занят, — говорит советник рядом с Зуко неодобрительным тоном. — Если у вас назначена встреча, подождите снаружи.

— Зуко, — настойчиво говорит Катара, но он перебивает, немного раздраженный ею. Его советник прочитал ему уже достаточно нотаций о том, что «чрезмерные потакания этим иностранным друзьям вредны», а теперь она прерывает такое важное заседание, да ещё и выдвигает требования... министры смотрят на него, подняв брови.

— Я поговорю с тобой позже, — наконец отвечает Зуко резким голосом.

— Нет! Ты должен…

— Его Светлость сам решит, что он должен делать, — вмешивается советник, — а что не должен. Уходите сейчас же, или стража выведет вас отсюда.

Зуко встречается взглядом с Катарой, а затем опускает глаза на бумаги в своей руке.

— В таком случае я уйду сама, — решительно говорит Катара, отворачиваясь и выходя за дверь. Зуко немного ждёт, а затем прочищает горло.

— Прежде чем мы примем какое-либо решение относительно договора по Омашу, я предлагаю перечитать письма посла и собрать дополнительную информацию.

Министры вздыхают и перелистывают свитки; некоторые из них кивают и бормочут в знак согласия. Зуко отмечает облегчение на лицах министров: они довольны перспективой перерыва.

— Мы соберёмся снова в течение часа, — он встаёт и уходит, стараясь идти медленно, пока не оказывается за дверью и не скрывается из виду.

Теперь ему нужно найти Катару.

***

Сердитая и обиженная Катара меряет шагами коридор. «Совсем как в Ба Синг Се», — думает она, хлопая попадающимися на пути дверями. — «На него нельзя положиться».

Но в какой-то момент она чувствует чью-то руку на своём плече.

— О чём ты хотела поговорить? — спрашивает Зуко. Она не может сказать, сердится он или раздражён, или просто по-деловому вежлив, но в любом случае сейчас нет времени на гнев или споры. Прямо сейчас Азула, возможно, умирает.

— Об Азуле, — резко говорит она. — Она больна. _Действительно_ больна. Она отдаёт всю свою воду воображаемым розам. И стражники отказываются дать ей ещё.

Зуко ничего не говорит.

— Я просто думаю... 

— Она пыталась убить меня.

— Я знаю, но...

— И она пыталась убить тебя. И Аанга. И она захватила Ба Синг Се, и напала на воинов Киоши, и заключила в тюрьму Суюки, и…

— Ладно! — рявкает Катара. — Я понимаю! Она сделала много всего плохого. Она подлая, бессердечная и злая. Но скажи мне, что она может просто умереть. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты позволишь ей умереть.

Дальнейшая пауза длится долго.

***

Надзиратель возится с ключами, и его возня сопровождается беспокойным бормотанием.

— … понятия не имел, мой Лорд, уверяю Вас, что мы оказываем надлежащую медицинскую помощь всем нашим заключённым...

Стражница стоит по стойке смирно где-то сзади, героически игнорируя происходящее; однако, когда надзиратель встаёт на ноги, она сглатывает.

— Никто не сообщал мне, что Лорд Огня посещает эту заключённую, — говорит она, и надзиратель резко возражает, но Катара игнорирует их спор. Она толкает дверь камеры и касается плеча Азулы.

— Будь осторожна, — предупреждает Зуко.

Катара берёт ладонь Азулы в свою. Она безвольно повисает в её руке, и тошнота подкатывает к её горлу, так как принцесса не приходит в себя. Быть может, уже слишком поздно. Она подносит руку ко рту Азулы. Нет, напротив её ладони едва заметно подрагивает воздух. Азула делает неглубокие и медленные вдохи.

— Она жива, — говорит Катара, с удивлением чувствуя, как крошечный бутон облегчения расцветает в её сердце. Если Зуко и чувствует облегчение, то виду не подаёт. Катара тянется к своему бурдюку, прежде чем взглянуть на Зуко, который встаёт на ноги.

— Мне нужно вернуться на заседание, я сказал им, что возобновлю его, — говорит он, и прежде чем Катара успевает поблагодарить его, он уходит.

Она вновь поворачивается к Азуле и сосредотачивается.

***

Спустя некоторое время Азула наконец открывает глаза. Сначала всё как в тумане, и она вдруг чувствует себя совсем маленькой, слишком маленькой. Она — ребёнок, разлагающийся в одинокой камере своего разума. Она видит, как кто-то склоняется над ней, положив руку ей на лоб. Когда-то это делал кто-то другой. Когда начиналась лихорадка, всегда рядом были прохладные, мягкие руки...

Лицо вплывает в фокус. Синие глаза! Эти ненавистные, ненавистные глаза, синие, как воспоминания о лете...

Вот только у Азулы нет никаких летних воспоминаний, кроме того, в котором лето заставляет её розы темнеть, а губы трескаться. Но Азуле это нравится. Трещины на губах так подходят ко всем остальным трещинам в её жизни. Трещины в зеркале, трещины в каменном полу её камеры, треск молнии, когда она чувствует, как буря бушует внутри неё.

Она резко садится. Мир на мгновение опрокидывается, а затем приходит в прежнее положение. Девушка что-то говорит.

— Ты больна...

Слова, которые она слышала уже тысячу раз. _Ты больна, Азула!_

— Бедный Зу-зу, — говорит она. Её голос звучит далеко-далеко, и мир снова начинает вращаться. Ей очень нравится ощущение того, что она не здесь. Она наблюдает за собой издалека. Она лениво гадает, что эта странная Азула будет делать дальше.

Синеглазая девушка что-то говорит и кладёт свою ладонь на руку Азулы. Азуле это не нравится. Люди её не трогают. Люди дерутся с ней, проклинают её и говорят ей, что она больна, но никто её не трогает.

И она начинает злиться, совсем чуть-чуть, но потом приятное мечтательное чувство снова овладевает ею, и она сидит и смотрит на мир сквозь полузакрытые глаза, а синеглазая девушка уходит в слезах.

И это снова делает Азулу счастливой.

***

Она плачет у ручья, опустив руку в воду, и поначалу ей кажется, что она хочет только одного — чтобы её надолго оставили в покое.

— Извини, я даже не догадывался… эээ… — Зуко явно неловко; одного выражения его лица достаточно, чтобы Катара неуверенно рассмеялась. Он выглядит так, будто только что заметил льва-медведя и не знает, стоять ли ему на месте или бежать в укрытие.

— Всё в порядке. Я просто немного расстроена.

Но он уже заметил её руку в воде.

— Она обожгла тебя! — Он выглядит готовым помчаться и бросить вызов Азуле в ещё один Агни Кай.

— Я могу исцелить себя, помнишь? Всё нормально. На самом деле мне уже не больно.

— Что случилось?

Это что-то новое: Зуко наконец заинтересовался хоть чем-то. Он не пытается одновременно заниматься бумажной работой или давать односложные ответы. Катара успокаивается от такого внимания, и её огорчение быстро тает.

— Я лечила её, и она очнулась. Я взяла её за руку, она зажгла в своей ладони огонёк, и я обожглась, — Катара пожимает плечами. — Ничего страшного. Это не должно было меня так сильно удивить, но... Я ведь только потратила целую вечность на её исцеление.

Зуко ничего не говорит. Как обычно, Катара гадает, о чём он думает, и, как обычно, она понятия не имеет, о чём именно. Раньше его было так легко считать, думает она. Что случилось? Неужели то, что он стал Лордом Огня, так сильно изменило его? Её взгляд изучает его с минуту, а затем она говорит:

— Спасибо, Зуко.

Он удивлённо поднимает глаза.

— За что?

— За то, что помог мне сегодня. Это много для меня значит.

Зуко улыбается, и ей хочется, чтобы он делал это чаще.

***

Мэй и Зуко ссорятся. Это самая громкая безмолвная ссора, которую Катара когда-либо слышала. Она никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то ссорился, не взаимодействуя вообще, но Мэй и Зуко справляются очень хорошо. Это настоящее шоу.

Зуко медленно разворачивает то, что кажется волшебно бесконечным свитком, хотя Катара и подозревает, что на самом деле это чья-то идея внешнеполитического курса Страны Огня. 

Мэй ест рис. По одному зёрнышку за раз. Это достигает (предположительно) желаемого эффекта, и все остальные едят как можно медленнее, чтобы не быть первыми, кто извинится и нарушит молчание.

Хотя остаётся только гадать, как молчание не было нарушено до сих пор. Оно уже хрупкое, как стекло.

Зуко разворачивает свиток ещё немного. Шум шелестит в воздухе. Палочки Мэй издают едва слышный звук, когда она берёт очередное зёрнышко. Аанг несколько раз сглатывает, как будто ему отчаянно нужно прочистить горло и он избегает этого любыми возможными способами.

Раздаётся ещё один шелестящий звук. Кажется, что на то, чтобы развернуть свиток, уходит целая вечность. Палочки Мэй снова касаются миски.

Аанг откашливается с выражением мучительного извинения на лице. Слабый шум отдается эхом.

Зуко роняет свиток. Палочки Мэй со стуком падают на стол.

— В чём твоя проблема?

— Ни в чём. В чём _твоя_ проблема?

— Ни в чём.

— Тогда хорошо.

— Отлично.

С этими словами Зуко уходит. Глаза Мэй слегка прищуриваются, как будто они с Зуко боролись за то, кто первым покинет комнату, и он несправедливо получил свой приз.

Следует короткая тишина. Аанг уходит на цыпочках.

— Я просто пойду спать, — говорит он, и когда никто не возражает, он продолжает бочком пробираться к двери; как только он скрывается из виду, его скорость увеличивается, и они слышат, как его шаги быстро удаляются.

Затем извиняется и уходит Тоф, оставляя Мэй и Катару наедине. Так много всего вертится на кончике языка Катары: «мне жаль, что Зуко не понимает, я хотела бы, чтобы он знал, если б только у тебя получилось объяснить ему...»

Но лицо Мэй ничего не выражает, и Катара не сомневается, что девушка не хочет с ней разговаривать. Подтверждая эти мысли, Мэй встаёт и уходит, не сказав ни слова.

Катара вздыхает.

***

Свет разбивается о воду, и море сияет, как чеканное серебро. Она закрывает глаза и чувствует, как ветер треплет её волосы, словно земля несётся ей навстречу. На мгновение она оказывается на краю мира.

А потом она открывает глаза и вновь оказывается на твёрдой земле. Каменистая почва жестка, а ветер горек от соли.

Волны вихрем кружатся под ней, и каждая волна вздымается полосой белой пены. Каждая разбивается в идеальном природном крещендо; она видит всё это невероятно чётко, каждая деталь остра, как лезвие. Был ли когда-нибудь океан таким же сияющим под этим палящим солнцем? Был ли он настолько непрозрачен, что она могла видеть внизу тонкие стебли дрейфующих водорослей?

Вот что такое покорение воды на самом деле. Смотреть в океан и чувствовать, как он омывает её сердце, словно непрекращающийся прилив.

Катара оборачивается. Она стоит на скалистой смотровой площадке над гаванью, ближе всего к морю. Это единственное место, достаточно прохладное, чтобы успокоить её кожу, влажную от летней жары, и облегчить тёплую и тяжёлую усталость. 

Сейчас середина утра, и отсюда Катаре видно всё. Лодки скользят, как разноцветные слоновьи кои, и вода разбрызгивается вокруг них, и если покорительница воды закрывает глаза, то она почти может представить, как капли этой воды падают на неё, и холодными бисеринками тают на её коже. На грубых серых досках деревянных пирсов кипит жизнь. Рыбаки тащат свой улов на рынок, их сети сверкают серебром, а их рыба таращит остекленевшие глаза. Дети лежат вдоль пирсов, запустив руки в морскую воду, и не обращают внимания на раздражённые крики лоточников, спотыкающихся о них со своими товарами. А ещё дальше на берегу — слишком далеко, чтобы Катара могла разглядеть детали — шумит рынок, чьи полосатые навесы кажутся лишь разноцветными пятнами, а толпы людей — размытыми пятнами движения и жизни. Она долго смотрит на всё это, а потом поворачивается, готовая уйти.

Но что-то бросается ей в глаза. Рынок. Рыбаки уже продали дневной улов, полосатые навесы исчезли, а ящики с продуктами в овощных лавках опустели. Но толпа всё же остаётся, и в том, как они шествуют, есть какая-то странная целеустремленность. Да, они уже шествуют, и некоторые из них размахивают плакатами, слишком далёкими, чтобы Катара могла их разглядеть. И они скандируют, размахивают руками, поют и кричат на ходу.

Нет, это не торговцы и не матери с детьми. Это протестующие.

Над её головой проносится тень, быстрая и лёгкая, как лист, танцующий на ветру. Аанг молча приземляется перед ней.

— А я всё гадал, куда ты подевалась.

— Послушай, Аанг.

Он оглядывается через плечо, а затем снова поворачивается к ней.

— Я знаю. Такое бывает каждую неделю, — он смотрит вниз, и его пальцы крепче сжимают планер.

— Аанг, ты должен что-то сделать. Ты должен сказать им, что скоро всё станет лучше, и они должны быть терпеливы. Ты же Аватар, они тебя послушают!

— Катара, — говорит он мягко, — это не моя война.

— Это не война, это просто кучка людей, которые ничего не понимают. Я знаю, если ты поговоришь с ними, они тебя послушают.

— Зуко когда-нибудь говорил с тобой о Судьбе? — спрашивает Аанг, прикрывая ладонью глаза и глядя на спокойное море. — Она есть у всех. Иногда требуется время, чтобы понять это. Зуко осознал её, и я тоже. И это не моя Судьба.

— Но это же не война. Всё, о чём я прошу, это поговорить с несколькими людьми, Аанг.

— Но скоро их станет больше. И гражданская война — не моя судьба.

Катара замирает.

Гражданская война? Такие странные слова, так непривычно слышать, как они слетают у Аанга с губ.

— Но... этого же не случится, — глухо произносит она. Аанг качает головой.

— Катара... Сегодня Айро получил письмо, — он сглатывает. — Он сказал, что будет лучше, если я не буду знать, от кого оно, но... источник надёжный, — он медленно протягивает ей сложенный лист пергамента; Катара быстро берёт его и пробегает глазами, и её сердце замирает. _Антимонархисты пользуются нынешними беспорядками... они нанесут удар в конце лета, в последний его день... у них есть планы... Зуко рискует серьёзно пострадать…_

— Так значит, это правда, — говорит Катара. Последний день лета. Через шесть недель. В письме не уточняется, что это за планы, но она догадывается. Она встречается взглядом с Аангом.

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает он. Она знает, что он пытается ободрить её, но слышит беспокойство в его голосе. — Айро говорит, что мы можем остановить это, помнишь? Завтра мы отправимся в Царство Земли.

— И что вы будете делать? — Если только Айро не знает кого-то, кто готов выделить Стране Огня миллионы золотых монет, вряд ли даже знаменитый Орден Белого Лотоса сможет успокоить беспорядки до конца лета, думает Катара. — Как же Айро остановит это?

— Айро говорит... что это не то, что можно остановить. Он говорит, что это похоже на бурю, и нужно просто переждать её в безопасном месте, — Аанг делает паузу. — Мы собираемся устроить убежище для Зуко в Царстве Земли.

— И _это_ наш план? — недоверчиво спрашивает Катара. — Я думала, что мы остановим это, а не просто… просто уберём Зуко куда-нибудь подальше! Кроме того, Зуко не поедет. Он никогда не убегает, — добавляет она, как будто храбрость Зуко — это такой же раздражающий недостаток, как оставлять влажные полотенца на полу.

— Айро велел доставить его в убежище несмотря ни на что.

У Катары отвисает челюсть. 

— Ты же несерьёзно.

Аанг колеблется. 

— Он говорит... он говорит...

— Что? Что сказал Айро?

Наконец Аанг встречается с ней взглядом. 

— Лучше, чтобы Зуко забрали друзья, чем враги.


	5. Железные жилы

Поездка Айро усугубляется связанной с ней секретностью. Зуко не понимает, что происходит, и ему кажется, что все вокруг просто бросают его. В день отъезда Айро, Аанга и Тоф они собираются в дворцовых садах, чтобы попрощаться, и Катаре так сильно хочется, чтобы они просто могли рассказать Зуко обо всём.

— Это к лучшему. Я смогу сделать кое-какую дипломатическую работу и приобрести нам новых союзников, — весело говорит своему племяннику Айро, выдающий эту поездку за обычный вежливый визит в Царство Земли.

— Но ты очень нужен мне здесь, — Катара слышит мольбу в голосе Зуко, и ей становится невыносимо даже просто смотреть на Айро.

— Это всего на неделю, племянник. Кроме того, ты уже показал себя сильным лидером. Тебе больше не нужно моё руководство.

— Но это же не так! Пожалуйста, Дядя, министры говорят, что дела идут всё хуже и хуже…

— Я остаюсь здесь, — вмешивается Катара, будучи не в силах дальше выносить этот разговор. — Я слышала, что Северное Племя Воды скоро начнёт переговоры. Я знаю Вождя Арнука, и, наверное, смогу помочь.

— Может быть, Аанг тоже сможет остаться, ведь присутствие Аватара... — с надеждой начинает Зуко, но Аанг качает головой.

— Я должен ехать с Айро. Мне и правда нужно поболтать кое с кем, — говорит он, и Катара видит отчаяние на лице Зуко, которое тот безнадёжно пытается скрыть.

— Хуже времени для твоего отъезда просто быть не может, — отвечает он Аангу.

— Эй, а как же я? — спрашивает Тоф, слегка ударяя Зуко по руке. — Ты будешь скучать и по мне, правда? Я имею в виду то, что тоже могу помочь в переговорах.

— Тоф, — замечает Катара, — ты наименее дипломатичный человек из всех, кого я знаю.

— Ага. И это здорово, — она усмехается.

Сперва Катаре кажется, что Тоф немного подняла всем настроение, но когда они подходят к Аппе, она замечает, что плетущийся за ними Зуко всё ещё выглядит несчастным. Он быстро обнимает Айро и машет на прощание Аангу и Тоф, наблюдая, как Аппа взмывает в воздух и вскоре превращается в пятнышко на небе.

— Мой Лорд?

Катара и Зуко оборачиваются: советник ждёт.

— Некоторые вопросы требуют Вашего срочного внимания.

Катара наблюдает, как спина Зуко выпрямляется, а несчастное выражение его лица сменяется суровым. Он вновь становится Лордом Огня.

— Да, — говорит он. — Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

***

За два следующих дня дворец затапливается потоком людей; они уходят и возвращаются быстрее, чем бумеранг Сокки. Диковинные товары прибывают из Царства Земли, а знамёна и флаги исчезают из дворцовых комнат и сменяются украшениями к Фестивалю Середины Лета. Однажды вечером, почувствовав острую необходимость сбежать от дворцовой суматохи, Катара находит убежище в садах. Она вытягивает перед собой ноги, свешивает ступни с края ручья и погружает пальцы ног в прохладную воду, и наконец немного расслабляется. Официально она должна присматривать за Зуко, но вряд ли это так уж необходимо. Его всегда окружают министры, а весь дворец усеян имперскими гвардейцами.

— Катара?

Оторвавшись от своих мыслей, она поднимает взгляд и улыбается подошедшему Зуко, радуясь, что видит его не за бумажной работой.

— Это тебе, — он протягивает ей конверт, и Катара, нахмурившись, берёт его. Конверт украшает красная восковая печать с символом Страны Огня.

— Я могу его открыть?

— Конечно, — говорит Зуко. Катара бросает на него быстрый взгляд и жестом приглашает сесть рядом.

— Я надеялась, что ты расскажешь мне, куда делись все уткочерепахи.

— Думаю, спят где-нибудь, — говорит Зуко, устраиваясь рядом с ней. — Наверное, готовятся к летним бурям.

— Бури? Хочешь сказать, что жара скоро спадёт? — Катара просовывает ноготь под воск: он слегка тёплый и всё ещё пластичный. Печать легко поддаётся, и девушка открывает конверт. Она беспомощно смотрит на бумагу в своей руке, будучи не в силах расшифровать написанное. Текст выглядит очень красиво, но Катара рассматривает изящные мазки пера с замешательством.

— Да. Думаю, тебе понравятся бури. Мы проводим фестивали и празднуем наступающий сезон сбора урожая, — Катара молчит, и Зуко поворачивается к ней, озадаченный отсутствием ответа. Затем он слегка улыбается.

— Это язык Народа Огня. Перевести тебе?

— Было бы очень кстати, — говорит Катара, протягивая ему письмо.

— Здесь говорится, что ты приглашена на королевский Фестиваль Середины Лета, — отвечает Зуко, не забирая приглашение у неё из рук.

— Ты можешь прочесть его вслух? Что означает эта маленькая закорючка? Она очень похожа на иероглиф моего Племени, обозначающий покорение воды.

— Так и есть. В письме обращаются к тебе как к «Достопочтенной Катаре, Мастеру покорения воды и Дочери Далёкого Юга».

Катара издаёт радостный смешок. 

— Правда? А как они перевели моё имя на язык Страны Огня?

— Не знаю, — говорит Зуко. — Я слышал, что у королевского писца были проблемы с этим всю неделю.

— Это твоё имя подписано внизу? — Катара слегка поворачивает голову. — Оно так сложно выглядит. И что означает вот это, эта маленькая закрученная линия?

— Она добавляет акцент слову «официально». Читается так: «необходим официальный церемониальный костюм».

— Я должна надеть что-нибудь из одежды Народа Огня? — Говорит Катара, внезапно забеспокоившись: она успела вернуться к одежде Племени Воды.

— Я попрошу Мэй помочь тебе, — обещает Зуко. — Она знает, что следует надеть.

— А что такое «церемониальный»? Что это значит?

— Об этом не беспокойся, это для должностных лиц. Они наденут свои боевые медали и придут с парадными мечами на поясах.

Катара вглядывается в письмо, и её тревога исчезает, когда любопытство берёт верх.

— Аанг говорит, что будет большой пир.

Зуко кивает. 

— И танцы. Правда, народу будет немного. Праздник проводят на Коронационной Площади, и на нём присутствуют только высшие должностные лица.

— Я не высшее должностное лицо, — замечает Катара.

— Мои друзья тоже приглашены, — добавляет Зуко.

В разговоре наступает затишье; Катара вспоминает, что ей полагается присматривать за Зуко, и она, чувствуя себя виноватой из-за своего невнимания, тщательно обдумывает возможные угрозы. Катара хмурится, а затем прикусывает губу, прежде чем заговорить.

— Значит... _все_ высшие чиновники будут присутствовать?

— Да. Им всем рассылают приглашения, и если они отказываются прийти, это считается оскорблением Лорда Огня.

— Значит, там будет и твой советник?

Зуко бросает на неё странный взгляд. 

— Да, — говорит он. — А что такое?

Катара избегает встречаться с ним глазами. 

— Я просто не думаю, что тебе стоит ему доверять, вот и всё.

— Я знаю, что он не самый приятный человек, но всё же он лучший советник в стране, — говорит Зуко.

— И что он тебе советует? — решительно спрашивает Катара. Зуко выглядит озадаченным на мгновение, а затем пожимает плечами.

— Он помогает мне в переговорах, выступает посредником на заседаниях и назначает все мои встречи.

— Он когда-нибудь говорил с тобой о... бунтах среди населения? Об антимонархистах?

Зуко смотрит на неё внимательно, и она знает, что её небрежный тон не обманывает его. Она зашла слишком далеко. Она думает о том, что сказала Аангу. _Зуко не поедет._ И она знает, что права в этом. Если бы он только знал, что они задумали, он бы сделал всё, чтобы остаться.

— Он сказал, что просмотрит то письмо, которое прислал мне Царь Куэй, — наконец отвечает Зуко. — Я хочу узнать больше об этом всём. Но я ничего не слышал об антимонархистах. А что такое?

Как же трудно лгать, когда он так пристально смотрит на неё. Она сглатывает, ведь у неё во рту внезапно пересохло.

— Это... ерунда. Я просто подумала... ну… он твой советник, и он должен знать об этих вещах.

Зуко смотрит на неё ещё мгновение. Она поднимает кверху приглашение, чтобы сменить тему разговора.

— Посмотрим, смогу ли я прийти на этот королевский праздник. Хотя я бы не хотела оскорбить Лорда Огня, — добавляет она, и губы Зуко трогает лёгкая улыбка.

— Ты имеешь в виду покорителя придурков.

— Эй, я никогда тебя так не называла, — говорит она, будучи не в силах сдержать смешок. Они смотрят друг на друга, и это так же приятно, как старая шутка для своих, и тут Катара осознаёт, как она будет скучать по нему, когда уедет. — Но, конечно же, я буду там, — добавляет она через мгновение.

— Спасибо.

Ей так хочется, чтобы они могли поговорить ещё немного, хотя бы для того, чтобы Зуко отвлёкся от забот последних недель, но он вновь встаёт и говорит, что ему нужно увидеть одного из министров.

— Увидимся на празднике, — говорит ему Катара. Он лишь кивает и уходит.

И снова она переводит взгляд на приглашение в своей руке, желая, чтобы Аанг был на этом празднике и танцевал с ней.

***

Иногда Азуле кажется, что она всё помнит. Абсолютно всё, все воспоминания, которые она хранит, обёрнуты раскрытыми лепестками невидимой розы за прутьями решётки.

_Азула…_

Люди часто произносят это имя. Когда-то давным-давно кто-то пел его, как колыбельную, рисовал его в воздухе, как нечто очень важное, как зимнюю память о лете.

Принцесса открывает глаза и видит, что она стоит, высокая и гордая, у подножия колонны, украшенной алым флагом, а пол под ней блестит, как золото. Она чувствует солнечный свет на своих волосах, как он гладит их, словно чья-то ладонь.

Но где-то у себя за спиной она слышит шёпот.

_Ты больна, Азула!_

_Что не так с этой девушкой?_

И тогда шёпотки проносятся вокруг неё, тянущиеся и толкающиеся, как бурлящий прилив, пока не остаётся ничего, кроме единственного слова, произнесённого кроваво-красными губами:

_... Монстр._

— Не годится на роль человека.

Азула оборачивается. Мужчина пристально смотрит на неё, скривив губы от отвращения. Алых флагов больше нет, остались лишь прутья решётки, толстые и чёрные, как резкие мазки пера на бумаге. Пол под её ногами теперь не золотистый, а серый, цвета гравия. Что же касается солнца, то даже во всей своей силе и славе оно не может проникнуть в её сырую камеру и тёмный разум.

Принцесса протягивает ладонь через решётку и гладит шелковистый, хрупкий лепесток розы.

— Разве это не так? Ты не годишься на роль человека, в этом твоя сущность, — стражник всё ещё пялится на неё. — Ты просто монстр.

Но Азулу не трогает эта старая, знакомая издёвка.

***

А вдали от камеры Азулы, чью темноту нарушает лишь холодный звёздный свет, Коронационная площадь пылает разноцветными фонарями и разражается громко поющими голосами.

Шум усиливается, когда изящные кубки со звоном стукаются друг о друга, с плеском отправляя в воздух самоцветы рубиново-красного вина. Губы сгибаются в безупречных улыбках, а свет отражается в нитях жемчуга и золотых цепочках. Женщины изящны и элегантны, а мужчины чопорны, и им явно неудобно в официальной одежде. И потерянная Катара посреди всего этого страстно желает найти в этой толпе хоть одно знакомое лицо.

Её рука играет с материнским ожерельем, пока она оглядывает площадь. Ей так хочется, чтобы Тоф была здесь, и их руки были бы прижаты друг к другу, пока покорительница земли шептала бы ей инструкции и рассказывала о тонкостях светского этикета.

В попытках спрятаться от толпы Катара находит облегчение в тёмном уголке на самом краю площади. Позволив себе слегка вздохнуть, она прислоняется к колонне, и тут шум стихает и люди замирают: прибыл Зуко. Катара смотрит, как толпа расступается, а министры и их жены кланяются, когда Зуко заходит на площадь. Он слишком далеко, чтобы Катара рассмотрела выражение его лица, и она задаётся вопросом, помнит ли он тоже тот день. Она резко опускает глаза, понимая, что стоит на том самом месте, где приковала Азулу цепями. Вода журчит у неё под ногами, и она на мгновение закрывает глаза, пытаясь отогнать внезапное головокружение.

Наверное, она простояла так дольше, чем думала, ведь когда она открывает глаза, оркестр снова играет, и люди уже начали двигаться: это танцы Народа Огня, которых она не знает. Между грациозно кружащимися парами Катара пытается разглядеть знакомое лицо — хоть кого-нибудь — и терпит неудачу.

— Я _не_ танцую.

Катара подпрыгивает, когда голос рявкает это заявление: говорящая стоит совсем рядом.

— А почему нет? Уже слишком устала от танцев с сыном министра?

— Только не говори мне, что ты _опять_ ревнуешь.

— Я хочу всего один танец,— в голосе Зуко слышится раздражение.

— Ну и? Выбери кого-нибудь ещё, — отвечает Мэй.

— Ты моя девушка.

— Это просто танец, Зуко, не свидание.

— Отлично. Может быть, я пойду потанцую вот с ней, — слышится шелест, хотя если Зуко и указывает на кого-то, Катара не может этого увидеть.

— Давай, вперёд.

Наступает долгое молчание. 

— Иногда мне хочется, чтобы тебя немного больше волновало происходящее вокруг, — наконец, говорит Зуко.

Катара наблюдает, как он проходит мимо, и его профиль вырисовывается в свете фонарей. Этот момент навсегда запечатлеется в её памяти. Острый угол его подбородка, прямой наклон его носа, плавный изгиб его затылка.

А потом он идёт дальше. Ещё мгновение Катара смотрит в пустое пространство между двумя колоннами, а затем поворачивается и с трудом сдерживает удивлённый вздох.

Мэй стоит рядом с ней молча. Катара открывает рот, лихорадочно подыскивая, что бы сказать.

— Я же говорила тебе, что он никогда не поймёт, — говорит Мэй, чей тон невозможно никак истолковать, а лицо ничего не выражает.

— Мне очень жаль, — Катара не знает, за что она извиняется. Но это не имеет значения. Мэй уже проскользнула мимо неё и продолжила свой путь.

Катара тоже уходит от всего этого. От улыбающихся парочек, от смеющихся женщин и серьёзных мужчин. От поднимающихся ввысь бокалов, от звучащих для благодарных слушателей торжественных речей, и фонарей качающихся так, будто они тоже хотят присоединиться к танцам и празднествам. Они отбрасывают чудесное сияние абсолютно на всё, и кажется, что окружающие вещи переливаются всеми цветами радуги, создавая сказочную картину.

Катара шагает в темноту до тех пор, пока смех не стихает, а музыка не превращается в далёкий гул.

Она долго сидит на развалинах старой каменной стены, которая отмечает границу столицы, а позади неё поля исчезают в темноте. Ей нужно лишь немного тишины, совсем немного одиночества. По правде говоря, она скучает по Аангу. Если бы он был здесь, то устроил бы настоящее шоу покорения воздуха, заставляя всех ахать и смеяться... но позже она танцевала бы с ним, целовала его и...

— Это случится сегодня.

Катара подпрыгивает от неожиданности, едва не упав со стены. Голос звучит невероятно близко, возможно, прямо за соседним углом. Она встаёт и подкрадывается чуть ближе.

— А что насчёт старика?

— Ему скормили ложную информацию. Он думает, что это случится в конце лета.

Холодное осознание охватывает сердце Катары. Она замирает на мгновение, прислушиваясь и ожидая, что же ещё скажет голос. Она жалеет, что не взяла свой бурдюк с водой, но Мэй, которая тщательно выбирала наряд для Катары, была непреклонна насчёт него. Поэтому Катара вытягивает воду из влажной земли у стены и резко сворачивает за угол, свернув воду в хлыст.

Но кто бы ни был обладателем голоса, его за углом уже не было. Сперва она делает шаг вперёд, и шестое чувство подсказывает ей, что она должна найти его, догнать и заставить рассказать ей всё…

Но потом она осознаёт всю тяжесть произнесённых слов.

_Зуко._

Она поворачивается и бежит.

***

Азула сидит, скрестив ноги, на полу своей камеры. Её лицо находится всего в дюйме от решётки.

— Сегодня без невидимых роз? — злобно говорит стражник, но она знает, она слышит, как тёмный зверь страха царапает изнутри его живот.

Она молча наблюдает за ним.

— Их не существует, — продолжает он. — Ты просто рехнулась. Чудище Народа Огня, вот как люди тебя называют.

Тишина. Фонари мерцают так, будто вот-вот погаснут, отбрасывая дикие тени, крадущиеся по углам и трещинам. Стражник вздрагивает.

— Чокнутая принцесса, — бормочет он.

Фонари гаснут.

— Сегодня полнолуние, — шёпот Азулы проносится по камере, как холодный ветер.

Стражник медленно поворачивает голову. Там что-то... вдалеке... что-то ревёт, как океан. И оно становится всё громче и громче...

Азула начинает смеяться.

***

Фонари раскачиваются на ветру и отбрасывают калейдоскоп цветов на окружающий пейзаж, дробя его на разные мирки. Синий фонарь создает угол холода; красный фонарь освещает сияющие лица, будто огонь.

Мэй уже покинула праздник; Зуко пытается последовать за ней, но его останавливают на каждом шагу.

— Ещё вина, мой Лорд?

— Вы знакомы с послом Ба Синг Се, мой Лорд?

— Лорд Огня Зуко! Что представляют из себя договоры о демилитаризации?

— Э-э... — взгляд Зуко падает на его советника. К его облегчению, тот спешит к нему навстречу и мягко уклоняется от всех вопросов.

— Мы испытываем определённые трудности в удовлетворении некоторых требований других стран, уважаемый Командующий, но мы добились значительного прогресса в проведении натурализации...

Зуко наблюдает, как его советник занимается политикой. Этот человек бывает резок и недружелюбен, но Айро рекомендовал его как превосходного и преданного министра, и Зуко не раздумывая последовал рекомендации своего дяди.

Советник улыбается и кивает чиновникам и министрам, и рукоятка его парадного меча блестит в свете фонарей, когда он поворачивается от одного официального лица к другому.

***

Она бежит.

Каждый её шаг ощущается первым в жизни, как и каждый вдох: холодный, жгучий, и воздуха не хватает, сколько бы вдохов она ни сделала.

Неужели именно это чувствовал Зуко так много недель назад на этой самой площади? Невыносимая боль от слов «слишком поздно» стучит в её голове, будто нарушенная клятва; её сердце, кажется, застыло на середине удара, остановилось в тот момент, когда надежда умирает без борьбы.

Наконец она добирается до площади. Окружающий мир расплывается вокруг неё странным и жутким маскарадом: каждая деталь кажется преувеличенной, каждое лицо искажено до состояния карикатуры. Безупречные улыбки превращаются в ряды острых зубов, улыбающиеся глаза становятся жёсткими и грозными. С поясов всех мужчин свешиваются парадные мечи, мечи, которые через мгновение окрасятся в красный. Звенят кубки, проливается вино; Катара уже видит, как льётся кровь, расширяясь до вязкой и скользкой реки.

Она моргает. _Сосредоточься. Найди кого-нибудь. Кого угодно._

— Катара?

Она оборачивается. Зуко стоит рядом и смотрит на неё. Она протягивает к нему руку и касается его рукава, словно желая убедиться, что он настоящий.

— Ты плоховато выглядишь, — говорит Зуко, хмурясь.

— Зуко…

— Я принесу тебе воды, — он поворачивается, а затем внезапно весь мир Катары сужается в одну точку.

— Никуда не уходи! — Она крепче сжимает его рукав и тянет его к себе. — Не двигайся.

— Да что с тобой такое? — Раздражённо произносит Зуко, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя её руку. Лишь когда она чувствует на себе чужие взгляды, то понимает, что говорила слишком громко, почти кричала.

— Ты можешь быть в опасности.

Он оглядывается по сторонам и на его лице появляется удивление.

— О чём ты говоришь?

— Просто доверься мне, Зуко. Нам нужно уходить.

— Я пока не могу уйти. Кроме того, я должен найти Мэй. Я вернусь через…

— Нет. Я иду с тобой.

Зуко долго смотрит на неё.

— Что произошло? — наконец спрашивает он, и всё раздражение в его голосе исчезает.

— Я подслушала кое-что... кто-то хочет причинить тебе вред. Сегодня вечером.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Кого ты подслушала? — требовательно говорит он.

— Мы найдем Мэй, — говорит Катара, избегая его вопроса. — У нее ведь есть ножи, да? Мы будем держаться вместе. Я обещаю. Мы не оставим тебя одного ни на секунду.

— Мне не нужна…

— Зуко, поверь мне. Это... это может плохо закончиться. Действительно плохо, — она пытается сказать что-то успокаивающее. — Но всё в порядке, всё будет хорошо. Мы будем держаться вместе. Это то, что делают друзья.

Он ничего ей не отвечает, и они идут через площадь, оглядываясь вокруг, и Катара держится чуть позади него.

— Ах, мой Лорд.

А вот и советник. Катара встаёт рядом с Зуко, настолько близко, что может чувствовать тепло, исходящее от его тела. Она наблюдает, как советник говорит, наблюдает за его заострённой улыбочкой и острыми глазами, и она опускает глаза и её взгляд ловит блеск металла. Небольшой кинжал. Как может что-то настолько маленькое и простое положить конец жизни Зуко?

Она слышит лишь эхо в собственных ушах, будто её сердце внезапно стало слишком громким, будто поток крови в её жилах каким-то образом обрёл звучание. Она должна увести советника подальше от толпы, она должна отвлечь его.

Она говорит. Советник смотрит на неё с нечитаемым выражением лица. Зуко в замешательстве.

— Простите? — переспрашивает советник.

— Я сказала, что хотела бы поговорить о репарациях для Южного Племени Воды, — повторяет Катара.

— Ну, все мы понимаем, что ущерб был минимальным, — снисходительно начинает советник, но Катара перебивает его.

— Они продолжали нападать на нашу деревню, пока не осталась лишь одна покорительница воды.

— Что ж, мы уже обсудили с их Вождём денежную компенсацию…

— Хакода — мой отец.

Советник делает паузу и смотрит на неё с удивлением, и часть его пренебрежения исчезает.

— Я бы хотела узнать больше об этой компенсации, — говорит Катара, отходя от Зуко в надежде, что советник последует за ней. Он делает это неохотно.

— Разумеется. Дочь Вождя — дипломатический гость, и я буду счастлив обсудить отношения Народов Воды и Огня, — советник осыпает её гладкими улыбками, полностью изменив своё отношение к детям-которых-должно-быть-видно-но-не-слышно. Однако Катара не может тратить время на раздражение. Она улыбается в ответ и уводит советника прочь.

— Катара? Я думал, мы будем держаться вместе.

Она оглядывается через плечо на Зуко: он стоит один посреди толпы.

— Я сейчас немного занята, — отвечает она, заставляя себя улыбнуться и пытаясь увеличить расстояние между советником и Зуко.

— Но…

— Не сейчас. Это очень важно, Зуко.

Она поворачивается к нему спиной, пытаясь игнорировать чувство вины, бросающее тень на её сердце, когда выражение боли и замешательства пробегает по лицу Зуко. Он поймёт всё позже, когда у неё будет возможность всё ему объяснить.

— Как вы и говорили? — подсказывает она советнику, уводя его подальше от толпы, где она сможет разоружить его без риска случайно вовлечь в драку посторонних.

— Южное Племя Воды оказалось весьма сговорчивым и приняло довольно крупную сумму золотом, — советник оглядывается, будто пытается разыскать Зуко. Катара спешит его отвлечь.

— То есть, взятку?

— Разумеется, нет! Мы, разумеется, приносим глубочайшие и искреннейшие извинения Вождю Хакоде и его людям и надеемся, что между нашими двумя великими народами может быть заключен новый союз, — советник делает паузу. — Если это всё, то я должен вернуться к своим обязанностям...

— Зуко не нужна няня, — взгляд Катары мечется к кинжалу. — Может, вам лучше оставить его в покое?! — Она даже не пытается скрыть угрозу в голосе.

Советник поджимает губы.

И вдруг вокруг них воцаряется тишина. Катара и советник оборачиваются и видят, как толпа начинает собираться.

И тут её мир закручивается волчком. Она даже не осознаёт, что бежит, пока не оказывается в самой гуще толпы, проталкиваясь через побледневших женщин и мужчин, недовольно скрививших губы. Наконец, Катара протискивается в центр круга.

В середине стоит Зуко. _Слава духам. С ним всё в порядке._

Но тут она замечает, что он бледен, невероятно бледен, и через мгновение он оседает на колени, а затем медленно падает вперёд. Он падает невероятно долго, но потом всё кончается, и теперь он лежит на каменных плитах, и его пальцы обхватывают стеклянный кубок, треснувший от удара. И этот треск — единственный звук в этой звенящей тишине. Красное вино просачивается в трещины в камне. Странная, чужая кровь в его железных жилах.

Катара медленно поднимает голову.

Официантка встречает её взгляд тёмными немигающими глазами.


	6. Цена, которую мы платим

Катара мчится к Зуко и почти падает на колени, когда протягивает к нему ладони.

Его глаза открыты, а зрачки странно расширены. Где-то неподалёку начинает кричать женщина, и её слова ещё долго отдаются эхом после того, как её вопль отчаяния затихает. _Он мёртв!_

Катара не замечает хаоса вокруг неё. Она не замечает ни криков, ни того, как мужчины обнажают свои мечи. Она не замечает слуг, готовящихся к битве, что все они — это часть происходящего переворота. Она не замечает ни запаха дыма, ни звона металла о металл, ни диких криков.

Есть только Зуко, лежащий неподвижно и молча на холодном камне, и его глаза, смотрящие на звёзды над её головой. Катара прижимает руку к его груди. Она стремительно поднимается и опускается под её ладонью, в такт его бьющемуся сердцу. Он жив. Но когда она закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается, то начинает чувствовать яд в его крови, эту тёмную тень, пропитывающую всё его тело.

— Вы можете спасти его?

Она поднимает голову: в воздухе висит густой дым, а вдоль рядов фонарей пляшут языки пламени, и всё, что она видит,— это силуэт, очерченный мерцающим светом, и клубы дыма, закрывающие чьё-то лицо.

Она не может дать ответ. Она всё ещё потрясена, и её разум опустел. А потом приходит жуткое осознание: она не знает. Она не знает, сможет ли спасти его. Сможет ли?

— Воды, — говорит она наконец, и её пальцы впиваются в плечо Зуко, как будто смерть не посмеет выкрасть его из её рук. — Мне нужна вода! — её голос дрожит от отчаяния, когда она осознаёт жестокую правду: Зуко умирает, и она, возможно, не сможет спасти его.

— Я найду её.

Загадочный силуэт исчезает в дыму. Катара прислушивается, стараясь успокоить дыхание и держать руки ровно. Теперь крики доносятся откуда-то издалека, но она всё ещё слышит торопливые шаги. Время от времени раздаётся низкий стонущий звук. Рядом кто-то плачет, и плач этот бесконечен, беспрестанен в своей боли и отчаянии.

Сердце Зуко колотится всё быстрее и быстрее… а затем останавливается.

Постойте... Нет, оно всё ещё бьётся. Какое-то время Катара возится с его туникой, прежде чем ей удаётся просунуть под неё руки. Она касается ладонями его груди. Его сердце пропускает ещё один удар. И ещё один. Удары становятся слабыми и неравномерными. Где же эта дурацкая вода? Если б только она взяла с собой бурдюк с водой сегодня вечером, и к Коху вечерний наряд!

Катара оглядывается через плечо. Она не видит ничего, кроме клубящегося дыма, тусклого мерцания пламени и тёмных теней людей, лежащих на земле неподалёку. Плач уже прекратился, но теперь ей слышится чей-то шёпот.

И этот шёпот — её собственный. Она бормочет молитвы духам Племени Воды.

Луна светит над головой, полная и тяжелая в наступающей ночи. Какое-то время Катара просто вглядывается в неё.

Сердце Зуко пропускает ещё один удар. Собственное сердце Катары, кажется, теперь висит в где-то в вечности, в ожидании следующего удара под её пальцами. Проходит много времени, прежде чем ещё один слабый удар эхом отдаётся под её ладонями.

Она не может больше ждать.

— Зуко, мне так жаль, — шепчет она, закрывая глаза и взывая к силе луны. Она чувствует тень, густую и тяжелую, которая мчится по жилам Зуко и окружает его сердце. На мгновение вокруг них воцаряется тишина.

А потом Зуко издаёт мучительный крик.

— Мне так жаль, мне так жаль... — шепчет Катара, медленно, но чётко двигая руками, заставляя отравленную кровь остановить своё течение и повернуть вспять. У неё нет времени на то, чтобы прочувствовать естественный поток крови; вместо этого она любой ценой заставляет её двигаться вверх. Она мучительно медленно проводит руками по груди Зуко, затем по его горлу, и, наконец, длинная тёмная лента крови, смешанной с ядом, срывается с его губ и следует за ладонями Катары. Она быстро отбрасывает яд от себя, и тёмная лента разбивается о далёкие камни.

— Зуко? — Катара склоняется над ним, выжидая, отчаянно высматривая хоть какую-нибудь ответную реакцию. Она всё ещё чувствует тёмное эхо яда внутри него, следы, от которых она сможет избавиться только если вытянет из него ещё больше крови. Она кладёт руку ему на грудь и чувствует слабость от облегчения, когда ощущает биение его сердца о свою ладонь.

Она вновь зовёт его по имени, и вновь он не отвечает, но его глаза начинают медленно закрываться.

— А вот и вода.

Катара вздрагивает: она не заметила, как услужливый незнакомец появился снова. Она принимает предложенный кубок с водой и позволяет прохладной жидкости покрыть её руки.

— Нам нужно уходить. Здесь небезопасно. Скоро они придут сюда искать его тело, чтобы потом выставить его как свою добычу.

Голос звучит до боли знакомо. Катара хмурится.

— Я вытянула бо́льшую часть яда, но он всё ещё отравлен, — она закашливается от дыма, раздражающего её горло. Таинственный человек опускается на колени напротив неё.

— Мы можем вместе нести Его Светлость.

Катара смотрит на советника, не веря своим глазам.

***

Раздаётся рёв, беспрестанный рёв океана.

А потом стучат тысячи барабанов, и этот стук эхом отдаётся в длинных каменных коридорах.

Затем приходит запах, запах горящей плоти, и в темноте язык Азулы почти ощущает острый металлический привкус крови.

А потом стук распадается на отдельные шаги, и рёв озаряет стены пламенем, и эхом отдаются крики других заключённых. Они воют, как собаки, и бросаются на решётки своих камер в предвкушении будущего безумия. Они кричат, стонут и смеются, как гиены-шакалы.

Но Азула просто ждёт.

Шаги с грохотом врезаются в камень. Они начали свой путь с единого марша, но теперь раскололись в безумный хаос, заполняющий окружающее пространство вместе с голосами, что неконтролируемо поднимаются и затихают. Некоторые из них поют. Другие скандируют, растягивая слова, как особенно кровожадное угощение.

_Подбрасывай дрова в огонь  
И пламя раздувай  
Предатель же сегодня в ночь  
Живьём до тла сгорай!_

Азула протягивает руку сквозь крошечную решётку на окне.

Её невидимые розы. Лишь они имеют значение.

***

Катара и советник с трудом выбираются с площади. Слёзы струятся по её щекам; из-за дыма кажется, что кто-то бросил ей в глаза песок.

— Мы можем остановиться здесь? — выдыхает Катара. Всё, что она хочет сделать, это остановиться и вылечить Зуко.

— Нет. Мы всё ещё в опасной зоне, — огрызается советник. — Мы сможем остановиться в гавани. Там есть корабль, который подготовили для путешествия генерала Айро в Царство Земли, пока он не сделал альтернативные транспортные договорённости с Аватаром. Однако корабль всё ещё пришвартован, и там будут медикаменты.

— Мне не нужны медикаменты, я могу исцелять покорением воды... — Катара резко прерывается, когда советник отходит от неё, и почти падает, ведь теперь она одна поддерживает тело Зуко. Слово уже готово сорваться с её губ, но она его так и не произносит: длинный огненный хлыст устремляется к советнику, и его противница выступает из теней. Официантка с вином.

— Уходите! — кричит советник Катаре, едва успевая вызвать огненный шар, чтобы отразить удар хлыста. — Прочь! Жизнь Его Светлости дороже моей!

Его противница смеётся и выпускает сплошную стену пламени из своих кулаков, дико ухмыляясь, когда советник отражает бушующий огонь пламенеющим щитом.

— Лорд Огня мёртв! — женщина легко уклоняется от летящего в неё огненного шара.

— Позволю себе не согласиться, — советника поражает огромная стена огня; ему едва удаётся отразить её своей собственной волной пламени.

— Он мёртв! — рявкает женщина, взбешённая отрицанием советника. — Он выпил целых полстакана смертельной ночной тени, — язвительно добавляет она. — Яда Инь и Ян.

Советник поворачивается к Катаре. На его лице впервые отразились настоящие эмоции. В его глазах видна напряжённая настойчивость и дикое отчаяние.

— Тот яд, он был чёрным?

— Да, — отвечает Катара, и её глаза распахиваются.

— Противоядие — это белая роза, — советник сжимает челюсти. — Белые розы не выращивали в столице Страны Огня уже много лет, но вы _должны_ найти хотя бы одну в течение часа.

Он дорого платит за то, что отвлёкся. Взрывная волна пламени сбивает его с ног, и он падает навзничь, ударившись головой о булыжники мостовой.

Прицеливаясь, женщина дико смеётся.

— Бегите, — хрипит советник, прикрывая глаза.

Катара на мгновение замирает. Зуко всё так же тих и неподвижен, и лежит тяжестью на её плечах. Его глаза закрыты.

Проходит мучительная секунда.

— Я уже покойник. Бегите же! — рявкает советник из последних сил.

Её губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, и она поворачивается и убегает в темноту.

***

Толпа собирается перед камерой Азулы молчаливой волной. Безжизненное тело стражника лежит в углу, и запах его обугленной плоти заполняет пространство. Большинство людей держат в руках оружие: самодельные копья и длинные шесты. У других оружие настоящее: мечи и пики сверкают в пригоршнях пламени, зажжённых в ладонях покорителей огня. Кто-то даже принёс с собой ящик взрывной смолы.

Рядом с камерой Азулы чинно жестикулирует высокий мужчина.

— Во имя вселенского великодушия и милосердия я приветствую вас на суде над Кронпринцессой Азулой!

Раздаются радостные возгласы. Мужчина ждёт, улыбаясь, и его рука всё ещё вытянута вперёд, как будто он показывает всем какой-то фокус.

— Да! И пусть никто и никогда не скажет, что мы были жестоки или бесчестны! Нет! Ибо теперь начнётся новое царствование, царство равенства и справедливости!

И вновь звучат возгласы одобрения. Азула сидит посреди своей камеры, в молчании опустив голову. _Никогда не показывай слабости, никогда не показывай страха...  
_  
— А теперь позвольте представить народному суду наследную принцессу Азулу из Народа Огня, обвиняемую в нижеследующих преступлениях, — мужчина замолкает и откашливается, разворачивая длинный свиток и размахивая пером. Люди одновременно рукоплещут и свистят, беспрестанно перемещаясь внутри толпы. В воздухе витает запах крови. Обещание насилия доставляет людям соблазнительное удовольствие. Мужчина начинает перечислять преступления со странно театральным видом:

— Участие в заговоре с целью совершения преступления против мира; планирование агрессивных войн и других преступлений против мира; оппозиционное государству преступление инакомыслия, подрывной деятельности и подстрекательства к недовольству законной властью; государственная измена Народу Огня; мятежный заговор и убийство Лорда Огня. Что вы скажете в своё оправдание?

В воздухе повисает густая и тяжёлая тишина. Азула молчит. Она просто продолжает вглядываться в каменный пол перед собой. Толпа беспокойно гудит, и по крайней мере кто-то один выкрикивает:

— Убить её!

— Убить предательницу!

— Сожгите её заживо!

Они орут и вопят, а те, у кого есть оружие, выпрыгивают вперёд, когда покорители огня поднимают кулаки и целятся в спокойное лицо Азулы.

— Стоять! Тишина!

Толпа на мгновение стихает, когда высокий мужчина начинает размахивать руками.

— Помните, мы не варвары! Мы хорошие, честные люди! Мы дадим подсудимой возможность заявить о своей невиновности, — он обвиняюще тычет пальцем в сторону Азулы. — Вы можете говорить в свою защиту. Мы выслушаем, — добавляет он с выражением ханжеского великодушия на лице.

И вновь воцаряется тишина. Азула всматривается куда-то вдаль за спину мужчины, словно невидимый, но прекрасный вид простирается там и уходит в бесконечность. Этот маленький человек не имеет никакого значения. Она — дочь Озая, выкованная из синего пламени и горечи. Она не расколется.

— Ваше молчание — это признание вашей вины, — громко говорит мужчина. — Покайтесь сейчас же или будете подвергнуты дальнейшему допросу. — Он машет свитком, поворачиваясь лицом к толпе и обращаясь к Азуле. — Простая подпись, и вам сохранят…

Азула встаёт и, просунув руку между прутьями решётки, выхватывает свиток. Это всего лишь маленький клочок бумаги. Отец рассказывал ей о них. Клочки бумаги можно рвать, сжигать и выбрасывать. Какая разница, что именно там написано? Что такое договор, как не письменное обещание, и что такое обещания, как не позолоченная ложь? Азула лениво выцарапывает свою подпись на свитке.

— Полное признание, — медленно произносит мужчина. — Подсудимая признана виновной. Каково будет её наказание, господа присяжные заседатели? Что мы делаем с предателями?

Азула уже знает ответ на этот вопрос.

***

Зуко шевелится, но не открывает глаз.

Катара делает глубокий вдох, закрывает глаза и пытается вновь. Её ладони легко касаются его груди, пока она ещё глубже забивается в тень от двери магазина. Вдалеке она слышит топот и крики. На улицах пламя мерцает вдоль разорванных флагов и брошенных знамён. Время от времени кто-то пробегает мимо, и чьи-то сапоги спотыкаются о камни.

— Давай же, — шепчет Катара себе под нос, умоляя духов, пока её обёрнутые водой руки снова и снова пытаются исцелить Зуко. Он вновь шевелится, но Катара видит, что ничего не изменилось. Следы яда в его теле кажутся совершенно не затронутыми её исцелением.

Яд Инь и Ян. Катара никогда раньше о нём не слышала.

_Противоядие — это белая роза._

Но он сказал, что белые розы уже много лет не выращивают в Стране Огня. Как Катара должна найти несуществующий цветок в течение часа? Как она должна найти... невидимую розу?

Катара пристально смотрит на Зуко, хотя видит не его. Нет, она видит кого-то похожего, но совсем другого.

— Зуко? — шепчет она на всякий случай, если он вдруг каким-то образом может услышать её слова. — Мне нужно идти. Я обещаю, что вернусь.

Она встаёт, прячась в тени дверного проёма и пытаясь расслышать шаги. Когда они стихают, она выходит из своего укрытия, оглядывается и бежит по улице.

К тюрьме.

***

Лунный свет просачивается сквозь лохматые облака, переливаясь как жидкий шёлк. Азула смотрит в ночное небо. Решётка на окне камеры дробит его на части будто мозаику. Кусочки мозаики напоминают ей осколки разбитого зеркала.

А Азула не любит зеркала.

Мужчина позади неё что-то говорит. Азула игнорирует его и думает о своей розе. Она хочет сохранить её, но в то же время и нет, ведь цветок такой же белый и полный, как луна в вышине, а Азула ненавидит луну. Взгляд небесного тела бледен, холоден и безжалостен, будто большой заплывший глаз пристально смотрит на неё.

Они вновь поют свои песни. О смертях и предателях, о пламени и правосудии.

Азула усмехается. Что они могут знать о смерти? Азула же знает о ней всё. Она видела оскал смерти на лицах, видела, как руки умирающих вытягиваются вверх, будто они тянутся к чему-то, пытаются удержать то, чего больше не существует.

С её розы падает лепесток. Она отворачивается от своего окна в мир. В каком-то смысле она подозревает, что уже мертва.

Иногда уничтожение всего кажется лучшим вариантом.

***

Оставшуюся часть пути до тюрьмы Катара мчится, сжимая в ладони кожу на боку и задыхаясь. Когда она приближается к зданию, её поражает полное отсутствие света в его окнах. Сперва она пробегает через распахнутые ворота, мимо безлюдных сторожевых башен и пустых караульных комнат. Но чем дальше она проходит, тем медленнее становится её шаг. Что-то не так. Она чувствует какой-то странный запах, ужасную едкую вонь. Из приоткрытой двери лениво вьётся дым. За дверью виднеются закоптившиеся стены. Катара торопливо проходит мимо, не заглядывая внутрь.

Она на мгновение останавливается у двери в коридор с камерами строгого режима и вглядывается в тёмное и сырое помещение. Катара ждёт, что её окликнет чей-то голос, что чьи-то глаза заблестят в темноте. Но там никого нет. Ряды камер по-прежнему окутаны тенями и мёртвой тишиной. Едкий запах здесь сильнее всего, и Катара дышит мелкими вдохами. Она делает шаг вперёд. Что-то высунулось из камеры дальше по коридору и лежит без движения на полу. Катара прищуривается.

Это рука.

Или, по крайней мере, оно когда-то было ею.

Катара делает ещё шаг, она заставляет себя идти дальше. _Подумай о Зуко... он умрёт, если ты сейчас повернёшь назад..._

И вновь она не смотрит вниз, но держит прямо взгляд. Конец коридора резко поворачивает, прежде чем продолжиться вплоть до одной из одиночных камер. Катара гадает, не обманывают ли её глаза: время от времени ей кажется, что она слышит далёкий голос или видит очень тусклый свет, пробивающийся прямо из-за угла впереди. Постепенно голос становится всё более отчётливым, и Катара с замиранием сердца понимает, что ей это не кажется. Кто-то сейчас здесь с Азулой.

Дойдя до угла, она останавливается и ждёт ещё немного, тратя драгоценные секунды. Теперь голос звучит яснее, и Катара каким-то образом понимает, что там гораздо больше одного человека. Голос не отдаётся эхом, как должно было бы быть в пустой комнате.

— ... наказание, господа присяжные заседатели? Что мы делаем с предателями и убийцами?

Что там вообще происходит? Однако Катаре не достаёт времени развить эту мысль дальше, потому что в следующую секунду по коридорам разносится громкий крик.

_— Убить их!_

Её ноги, кажется, двигаются сами по себе, когда Катара выбегает из-за угла.

***

Азула стоит одна в своей камере, и пламя с рёвом несётся ей навстречу.

Она смеётся, выставляет ногу вперёд и отводит левую руку назад, как будто собирается выпустить стрелу. Два вытянутых пальца чётко указывают на что-то. Нет, не на высокого мужчину, не на разъярённых магов огня, не на бурлящую толпу и не на покорительницу воды, выскользнувшую из-за угла.

Нет; её пальцы указывают прямо на ящик со взрывной смолой.

Глаза высокого мужчины напротив неё распахиваются.

— Нет, _стой…_

Но Азула никогда в жизни не колебалась и не собирается начинать сейчас.

***

Взрыв отбрасывает Катару назад; её голова ударяется о камень, и на мгновение весь её мир темнеет. Цвета вспыхивают и взрываются перед её глазами, в ушах стоит рёв, но она смутно осознаёт, что всё ещё жива и всё ещё в сознании. А затем она чувствует боль, которая быстро усиливается в её ногах. Пламя танцует на её платье, и ей удаётся погасить его, но её зрение всё ещё затуманено, и её мир накреняется, как корабль в бурю.

Какое-то время Катара лежит совершенно неподвижно, сжимая зубы от боли, отдающейся эхом по всему её телу. Когда же ей всё же удаётся встать, в её голове раздаётся грохот, и она слегка покачивается, прежде чем прийти в себя.

Вокруг неё стоит гнетущая тишина. Дым тяжело висит в воздухе, и Катара благодарна, благодарна, что не видит тел и следов кровавой бойни. Она кладёт руку на стену и медленно идёт вдоль неё до тех пор, пока её ладонь не касается тёплых металлических прутьев камеры Азулы.

— А-Азула? — Катара кашляет: дым раздражает её горло. Ответа нет. Затем Азула выходит вперёд, освещённая горящим за пределами её камеры пламенем. Решётка защитила её от взрыва. — Азула, ты говорила, что у тебя есть розы, — Катара на мгновение закрывает глаза. Она чувствует себя так, словно она потерялась в отчаянных иллюзиях какого-то обманчивого сна. Конечно же, здесь нет никаких роз. Зуко умрёт.

Она открывает глаза. Азула смотрит на неё не мигая, будто и нет никакого дыма, окутывающего пространство.

— Если они существуют, — говорит Катара, — дай мне одну.

— Розы, — повторяет Азула, словно подражая покорительнице воды. — Розы, — она уже близко, так близко, что Катара видит, как её зрачки слегка расширяются в мерцающем свете окружающего пламени.

— Они... они ведь были белыми, верно? — рот Катары пересыхает.

— Да, — говорит Азула с непроницаемым выражением лица. — Белыми как...

Следует долгая пауза. Катара ждёт.

— ...молния, — Катара едва успевает осознать сказанное, как вдруг что-то раскалённое добела с шипением пролетает мимо неё. «Азула промахнулась», — думает она. Но нет. Азула никогда не промахивается. Катара медленно оборачивается, и сила висящего в воздухе запаха предупреждает её о том, что она может увидеть.

Обугленное тело мужчины уже распростёрто прямо за спиной Катары, его глаза открыты, а рот разинут. Длинный нож вращается по полу, останавливаясь возле камеры Азулы. Катара поднимает голову и пытается встретиться взглядом с девушкой. Азула, однако, не смотрит на неё; она вглядывается в свою ладонь так, будто задаётся вопросом, откуда именно взялся электрический разряд.

— Дай мне розу, пожалуйста, — говорит Катара другой девушке. — Покажи их мне. Докажи, что они настоящие, — как странно, что в конце концов всё сводится к этим невидимым розам.

Азула на мгновение исчезает в тёмных закоулках своей камеры. Катара задаётся вопросом, как долго она уже пробыла здесь и сколько потеряла времени с Азулой, в то время как Зуко лежит при смерти где-то на улицах взбунтовавшейся Кальдеры.

А потом Азула появляется снова, и один из кулаков её сжат. Следует долгая пауза, а затем, медленно, она открывает свою ладонь. Внутри неё распускаются белые лепестки. Катара пошатывается, как будто кто-то ударил её со всей силы.

— Они настоящие, — шепчет Катара. Она протягивает руку через решётку, но Азула отступает, и её глаза темнеют. Секунды тикают, секунды, которые Катара не может позволить себе потратить впустую. Она встречает взгляд Азулы и слышит невысказанное требование.

И тогда Катара извлекает воду из воздуха. Заморозив её, она начинает ломать замок на двери камеры ледяными ножами, и её ненависть к девушке по другую сторону решётки возрастает десятикратно.

***

Азула выходит из тюрьмы и делает глубокий вдох. Ночь ещё только начинается. Воздух чист и свеж. Вверху на тёмно-синем полотне мерцают звёзды. Небо простирается бесконечно, мимо сияющей луны, мимо Млечного пути, мимо всего, что Азула когда-либо знала.

Впереди неё бежит океанская девушка. Она убегает в ночь, её волосы развеваются позади неё как ленты, её платье порвано и подпалено, и Азула задаётся вопросом, собирается ли она просто продолжать бежать, пока снова не встретит море.

Но нет. Через какое-то время девушка останавливается и опускается на колени перед тёмной тенью в маленьком дверном проёме, и сидит так довольно долго.

А Азула стоит одна посреди улицы и ждёт.

***

Катара сидит, а белые лепестки розы разбросаны вокруг неё. Она считает секунды, задерживая дыхание, пока последняя искра надежды угасает в её сердце.

А потом он открывает глаза и быстро моргает.

— Зуко? — Шепчет Катара, и облегчение захлёстывает её, как приливная волна. Какое-то время он молчит и глядит на неё прищурившись, словно никогда раньше не видел. Наконец он заговаривает.

— Мэй?

У неё замирает сердце. Тысячи ужасных сценариев проносятся в её голове. Яд стёр его память или довёл до умопомешательства, или же он просто полностью потерял рассудок...

— Это я, Катара, — говорит она, стараясь скрыть беспокойство в голосе. Он моргает.

— О. Прости. Я... Я плохо вижу... — он хмурится. Катара замечает, что его зрачки всё ещё расширены. _О духи...что, если яд каким-то образом ослепил его... навсегда... или..._  
  
Но она заставляет себя думать о хорошем. Он говорит, и по крайней мере не сошёл с ума, и не страдает потерей памяти или…

— Что он здесь делает?

— Что? — Катара оглядывается через плечо: улица пуста. — Кто?

— Мой отец, — Зуко с трудом пытается сесть, а Катара старается заставить его снова лечь.

— Зуко, здесь никого нет. Только ты и я, — говорит она, стараясь, чтобы её голос звучал спокойно.

Но он игнорирует её, очевидно решив встать и бросить вызов в Агни Кай воображаемому Озаю. Катара прикусывает губу. Она должна вытащить их обоих отсюда сейчас же. Зуко не понижает голоса, и если они не будут осторожны, кто-нибудь найдёт их и...

Катара не заканчивает эту мысль. Вместо этого она тихо заговаривает с Зуко.

— Зуко? Твоего отца тут нет. Разве ты не видел? Он пошёл в ту сторону, — Катара указывает на гавань, чувствуя прилив вины. — Мы должны пойти за ним. Вставай.

Зуко поднимается на ноги, опасно покачиваясь; Катара быстро подхватывает его и пытается, довольно безуспешно, вести его на север. Разочарование сжимает её сердце в тиски, когда Зуко идёт медленно, часто останавливаясь, чтобы посмотреть через плечо.

— Азула преследует нас. Она идёт за нами.

— Да, конечно, — нетерпеливо говорит Катара, кладя руку на спину Зуко и пытаясь подтолкнуть его вперёд. Он сопротивляется, решив вместо этого обернуться.

— Иди вперёд. Я должен сразиться с Азулой.

— Зуко. Я не думаю, что тебе стоит драться с Азулой прямо сейчас. Ты плохо себя чувствуешь, — Катара на мгновение закрывает глаза, прежде чем открыть их, и продолжает крепко держать Зуко. Она совсем ему не доверяет. Она наблюдает, как глаза Зуко выслеживают что-то невидимое; очевидно, оно пролетает мимо них и устремляется куда-то дальше по тёмной улице. Катара указывает этому чему-то вслед. — Зуко, разве мы не должны пойти за ними? — она надеется, что «они» подходит для той галлюцинации, от которой сейчас страдает Зуко.

И это срабатывает. Он кивает и делает шаг вперёд, чуть не падая. Катара обхватывает его рукой за талию в попытках помочь ему удержаться на ногах, пока он, полуслепой и бредящий, едва их волочит.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит она. — Мы пойдём вместе.

По мере того, как две человеческие фигуры медленно ковыляют в сторону тёмного океана, столица Страны Огня светлеет от вспыхивающих повсюду языков пламени.

Но ни Катара, ни Зуко не оборачиваются.

***

Азула бежит. Она мчится, несётся, выбрасывает себя в мир в великолепном взрыве чувств. Гладкие камни мелькают под ногами, ветер струится по волосам и дым щиплет глаза. Перед ней простирается её страна.

Она прыгает с края пирса, и на мгновение в свете луны вырисовывается её идеальный силуэт равновесия, изящества и совершенства.

А потом она падает в воду, в её тёмные, таинственные глубины, и уже ничего не видит, не чувствует и не слышит.

Это то, что ей подходит. Но всему рано или поздно приходит конец, и она всплывает на поверхность. Вода каскадами стекает с её одежды и струится по тёмным волосам, пока она быстро взбирается на борт корабля. Океанская девушка уже взяла на борт брата Азулы. Палуба пуста. Азула дотрагивается рукой до холодного металла.

Девушка медленно идёт к корабельному носу и изящно балансирует на самом его конце, а между небом и морем сияет она, её страна. Она пылает тысячью цветов, тысячью огней.

Внезапно над головой Азулы раздаётся грохот: гром рыщет и рычит в небе, будто волк на охоте. Молния разбивает небо на осколки. Наступает короткая тишина, словно мир делает глубокий вдох, а затем раздаётся шум дождя.

Летние грозы пришли рано. Жара спала.

Азула поворачивается лицом к своей стране и кланяется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Арт](https://is.gd/JP8Sgj) к главе от avenuecab


	7. Дрейф

— Самая суть человека — это чувство причастности.

Он сидит в своей детской комнате для занятий, и перед ним расхаживает его гувернантка. Рядом сидит сосредоточенная Азула. В открытые двери дует тёплый, мягкий весенний ветерок.

— Причастность является мотивацией для любого человеческого поступка, — продолжает женщина, — причём независимо от того, что это именно за поступок. Всё, что мы делаем, мы делаем потому, что чувствуем потребность быть причастными, — женщина меряет шагами комнату и останавливается только тогда, когда ей на голову падает капля воды. Она поднимает глаза кверху и хмурится, но всё же продолжает урок.

Азула всё ещё сидит прямо, сложив руки на коленях, и её взгляд следует за учительницей. Она что-то говорит уголком рта. Его имя.

— Зуко.

— Что? — шепчет он в ответ.

— Тебе больно?

— Почему мне должно быть больно?

— Из-за молнии.

Учительница бубнит где-то на фоне, глядя на сад сквозь дверной проём. Зуко поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Азулу.

— Мне будет больно лишь какое-то время, — говорит он.

— Тогда, я думаю, — отвечает Азула, — тебе нечего бояться.

— Нет, — медленно произносит Зуко. — Думаю, что нечего.

Отвернувшись от сада, учительница снова начинает расхаживать по комнате и продолжает урок.

— Это жгучее желание быть причастным, — говорит она, — является основной человеческой чертой. Подумайте о наказаниях в древние времена. Тогда людей заковывали в колодки и клеймили им лбы. Наказанием была не боль, а унижение. А что такое унижение? Это чувство непричастности. Если все признают, что вы к ним не причастны, что вы — не один из них.

Женщина останавливается. Ещё одна капля воды падает ей на волосы и стекает на лоб. Она смахивает её с себя.

— Дети с самого раннего возраста, — говорит она, — часто инстинктивно исключают из компании тех, кто чем-то отличается от них. У детей есть вполне естественное желание наказывать людей за то, что они к ним непричастны.

Женщина останавливается. Ещё одна капля падает ей на плечо, потом ещё одна. С потолка начинает сочиться вода.

— Всё, что мы делаем, всё, чего мы хотим, — это быть причастными.

Капли падают всё быстрее и быстрее.

— Зуко, ты меня слушаешь?

Потолок рушится под тяжестью воды, которая с рёвом захлёстывает всех присутствующих. И как раз перед тем, как поток воды достигает Зуко, Азула поворачивается к нему.

— Зуко.

— _Что?_

— Просыпайся.

***

Он медленно открывает глаза и моргает пару раз. Шумит вода. Не поток, но он слышит, как она приближается к нему со всех сторон; слышит колыбельную дождя, танцующего по металлу, и плеск волн, бьющихся об окружающие его стены.

Он приподнимается на кровати и замечает свою сестру. Она рассматривает знамя Страны Огня, водит пальцами по золотым нитям огненной эмблемы. Он недоумевает, не спит ли до сих пор.

— Азула?

Она не смотрит на него, лишь её ноготь впивается в знамя, так что его золотые нити распускаются и расходятся.

— Разве ты не должна быть в тюрьме? — Зуко пытается разобраться в путаных и далёких воспоминаниях. Азула наматывает нитку на свои пальцы, не произнося ни слова. — Мы что, на корабле? — его разум, наконец, поспевает за телом.

— Волны... волны уже приняли решение, — говорит она странным голосом, как будто повторяя слова, которые когда-то, давным-давно, слышала от кого-то другого.

Зуко пристально смотрит на неё, задаваясь вопросом, собирается ли она ударить его молнией в сердце или закинуть ещё одну нелогичную фразу ему в голову. Он ловит себя на том, что не уверен, какой вариант из двух предпочёл бы.

Но Азула резко разворачивается и уходит, избавляя его от необходимости принимать решение. По-видимому, она сталкивается с кем-то в коридоре, потому что он слышит короткий и односторонний разговор.

— Что _ты_ здесь делаешь? Зачем ты тут шатаешься? — в голосе слышится подозрение. Он звучит до боли знакомо, и у Зуко появляется ощущение, что этот голос обычно разговаривает с ним таким же тоном.

Наступает небольшая пауза, но Азула продолжает молчать.

— Лучше бы тебе его не трогать, — продолжает голос с недоверием. — Я тебя предупреждаю. Одно неверное движение, и я снова превращу тебя в глыбу льда.

Слышится короткий топот шагов, и в дверях каюты появляется Катара. Она бросает на него взгляд, затем у неё на мгновение перехватывает дыхание, и она останавливается.

— Ой, — неуверенно произносит она, — ты проснулся.

— Ага, — Зуко садится на кровати и морщится. — Что тут происходит?

— Ох, — говорит Катара. Она говорит только это и больше ничего. _Ох._

Они пристально смотрят друг на друга.

***

Идёт дождь.

Он — песня в её сердце. Это колыбельная, которая успокаивает её усталую голову.

Катара сидит в тишине, и её лицо купается в мягком свете лампы. Дождь танцует на палубе над её головой. Она изучает лицо Зуко. Он заснул вскоре после того, как она рассказала ему всё; она даже не уверена, что он смог осознать все детали. Он казался таким измученным и растерянным. Вспомнит ли он хоть что-то, когда проснётся, или ей придётся повторить всю историю заново?

Он слегка вздрагивает во сне, заставив Катару подпрыгнуть и пролить целительную воду. Она хмурится и начинает покорением собирать её обратно в бурдюк.

Где-то на корабле раздаётся звук: наверное, закрывается одна из дверей. Катара вздыхает. Ей нужно разгадать ещё одну головоломку, и это Азула. Она появилась на корабле, отказавшись говорить, как сюда попала, и в принципе отказавшись говорить что-либо вообще. Катара почему-то ожидала, что Азула станет вести себя как раньше. Как будто всё её пребывание в тюрьме было только игрой. Но Азула стала ещё более странной, если такое вообще было возможно.

— И вот я здесь, — шепчет Катара вслух, просто чтобы услышать, как это звучит. — На корабле. С Зуко и его сестрой.

Какое-то время она сидит молча. Её последние слова оседают у неё в голове.

Затем она бросает взгляд на спящего покорителя огня.

— Помогите мне, о Великие Духи.

***

Азула стоит на палубе и думает о молниях и воде.

«И то, и другое синего цвета», — размышляет она, но на этом сходство между двумя явлениями заканчивается. Но если она прикроет глаза, то сможет притвориться, что корабль — это просто огромная металлическая громадина, плывущая сквозь электрические волны и проводящая океан молний.

Что же она здесь делает? Неужели водная девушка привела её на этот корабль? Теперь так трудно составлять воспоминания, так трудно их хранить. Они просачиваются через её сознание будто мелкий песок сквозь пальцы.

Нет. Была причина... она села на этот корабль... потому что... _потому что..._

Но воспоминания продолжают исчезать.

Она обхватывает рукой корабельные перила, а внизу продолжает плескаться океан молний.

***

Утро вдыхает жизнь в синее небо; рядом из воды поднимаются острова, словно всплывающие на поверхность рыбы. Земля Страны Огня, что простирается по левому борту, распалась на большие острова; и потом, наконец, на сколько хватало глаз, не осталось ничего, кроме маленьких скалистых необитаемых островков.

Измученная за три дня толканием корабля покорением воды Катара решает, что настало время остановиться и немного отдохнуть. В самом начале их путешествия мимо проходило много судов, и каждый раз она волновалась — не попытаются ли они остановить их? Но никто этого не сделал. Большинство из них были торговыми кораблями, гружёными товарами для импорта и экспорта; другие же были очень маленькими крейсерами, очень похожими на тот, на котором плыли они сами. Но никого, казалось, не волновало, куда они направляются и зачем. К счастью, никто не прошёл сегодня мимо них, и, похоже, они успешно избегали торговых и перегруженных судами путей.

И тогда недалеко от последнего скалистого островка Страны Огня Катара ставит корабль на якорь.

Но сейчас не время для отдыха, хоть она и отчаянно нуждается в перерыве. Три дня прошло с тех пор, как они покинули Страну Огня, и все эти три дня были крайне напряжёнными. В первый же день она обнаружила, что Азула бродит рядом с рулём. После короткого… _недопонимания_ Катара поняла, что у Азулы нет дурных намерений... пока что. Тем не менее, Азула, гуляющая по кораблю, заставляла её нервничать. В промежутках между длительными периодами толкания крейсера вперёд Катаре приходилось следить за непредсказуемой принцессой и присматривать за Зуко, который не просыпался со вчерашнего дня.

Несмотря на навалившееся на неё чувство одиночества, Катара решает сделать всё от неё зависящее, чтобы выбраться из этой передряги, и быстро осматривает корабль. Теперь, когда она, наконец, чувствует себя в безопасности и находится вдали от Страны Огня, и Зуко, кажется, уже преодолел худший этап своей болезни, у неё есть время, чтобы исследовать окружающую обстановку. Все каюты оказываются пустыми, и она быстро пробегает мимо их. Но в рулевой рубке Катара находит настоящий тайник с картами и разнообразным оборудованием; и даже лучше — она находит аптечку. Содержимое сундука кажется ей очень интересным, но хотя и некоторые травы и припарки выглядят знакомо, Катара не хочет рисковать, давая Зуко неправильное лекарство: все надписи сделаны на языке Народа Огня.

Она продолжает своё исследование. На нижней палубе Катара находит общую ванную комнату, оборудованную круглой деревянной ванной. Помня о том, сколько испачкавшихся членов экипажа, возможно, ранее купались в ней, Катара мысленно отмечает, что тщательно отскребёт эту ванну прежде, чем использовать.

Худшее — адскую котельную — она приберегает напоследок. Как бы она ни пыталась разжечь печь, та не сохраняла тепла: огонь гас так же быстро, как она зажигала его. А многочисленные клапаны и ручные колёса оставались для неё тайной. Если б только Народ Огня использовал парусные корабли! Катара гораздо лучше разбирается в канатах и парусах — она выросла с деревянными судами — и поэтому неохотно оставляет попытки разжечь печь. Позже у неё будет много времени, чтобы изучить её, и, возможно, в рубке найдутся какие-нибудь полезные схемы или чертежи.

А сейчас ей просто нужно немного поспать.

***

Они проводят ночь на якоре у скалистого островка, но Катара остро чувствует, что они не могут оставаться там надолго. Им _нужно_ продолжать путь.

Свежая после ночного сна Катара сидит одна в рулевой рубке, окружённая картами. Она водит пальцами по береговым линиям, зазубренным мысам и изгибам рек. Так ли чувствовал себя Зуко, когда его впервые отправили дрейфовать в поисках того, кого не видели уже сто лет? С чего же начать? Куда плыть? Всё это кажется непреодолимым.

Что ж, пожалуй, теперь они не cмогут вернуться в Страну Огня. Она всегда могла вернуться на родину, но с какой целью? Она не уверена, стоит ли брать с собой двух покорителей огня в мир льда и снега. Особенно когда оба покорителя третировали её народ в тот или иной момент времени.

— Пожалуй, следует отправиться в Царство Земли, — бормочет Катара. Аанг упоминал что-то о Ба Синг Се, хотя она не может быть уверена, что убежище находится именно там. Тем не менее, это кажется ей лучшим вариантом. Ей просто нужно узнать их местоположение, а затем то, как добраться до Ба Синг Се, и каким-то образом убедиться, что они не отклоняются от выбранного маршрута.

Катара вздыхает. Теперь она, наконец, может по достоинству оценить грандиозные путешествия Зуко. Она надеется, что скоро он опять проснётся. У него всё ещё небольшая температура, но в остальном, кажется, он выздоравливает.

Она вновь начинает разглядывать карты и проводит остаток дня, углубившись в них, и выходит из рулевой рубки только с наступлением ночи. Вооружившись несколькими навигационными приборами и картами, Катара выбирается на открытую палубу.

Она едва замечает, как Азула проскальзывает мимо неё в направлении к рубке.

***

Лёд. Он так холоден...

… она не может дышать... она… _умрёт..._

Азула просыпается от своего сна, полного удушья и ледяного холода. Она всегда видит один и тот же сон. Девушка с океанскими глазами, уставившаяся на неё. И понимание.

_Я потеряла всё._

Что же она потеряла снова? Она обдумывает это, пока её пальцы рассеянно танцуют по картам. Она потеряла... кого-то. Женщину с длинными чёрными волосами. Кто она такая? А ещё мальчика. С такими же волосами, как у неё, с такими же глазами. Азула обводит контур своего левого глаза. Она потеряла и его.

Но это ничего, потому что она вернула его обратно.

Она выпрямляется и переворачивает очередную страницу.

Может быть — если она вернет и эту женщину — она снова всё вспомнит. Она соберёт всех людей обратно, и тогда она будет совершенной и сильной, и подожжёт весь мир…

Перо соскальзывает и прокалывает карту насквозь.

***

Глядя на звёзды, Катара хмурится.

Вон там Стрела Агни... она медленно поворачивается, пока не оказывается лицом к северу.

— А вот и Воинский Путь, — бормочет она, указывая на созвездие. — Значит, мы движемся... на северо-восток.

Ей снова нужны карты. Катара бросает взгляд на рулевую рубку, а затем у неё перехватывает дыхание. Из окна рубки льётся мягкий свет.

_Свет?_

_Неужели это... огонь?_

Она мчится в рубку, страшась возможных вариантов: Азула поджигает корабль, или же уничтожает все карты, или…

К тому времени, как она останавливается в дверях, комната уже успевает опустеть. Однако карты на столе перепутаны, а фонарь ещё теплый. Её перо покоится в чернильном пятне.

— Чем же она занималась? — бормочет Катара, хмурясь и подходя к столу. Вот оно. Одна карта лежит поперёк другой, а на ней широким мазком обведена точка.

Покорительница воды хмурится и пристально смотрит на обнаруженную точку: деревня на северо-западе Царства Земли.

Её палец подчёркивает название.

_Солнце._

***

На следующее утро Зуко решается выйти на палубу впервые с тех пор, как очнулся. Катара удивляется, видя, что он не только пришёл в себя, но и решил осмотреться; однако, когда она протягивает ему руку для поддержки, он быстро отмахивается от неё.

— Где мы? — спрашивает он, оглядывая палубу.

— Я не совсем уверена, — признаётся Катара. — Я тянула и толкала воду так долго, как только могла, и мы следовали вдоль берега в течение трёх дней.

Он ничего на это не отвечает, просто рассматривает островки так, будто никогда раньше не видел скал. Затем Зуко оглядывается, и как раз вовремя: он видит Азулу, выходящую на палубу. Катара переводит взгляд с одного на другого и чувствует неловкость от напряжения, повисшего в воздухе.

— Помнишь, я рассказывала тебе про Азулу? — говорит она. — Я до сих пор не знаю, как она попала на борт. Я пыталась поговорить с ней несколько раз, но каждый раз она просто уходила без ответа. Она ещё не пыталась сразиться со мной, — добавляет девушка, с облегчением находя какие-то положительные стороны в ситуации.

— Мы должны быть готовы ко всему, — отвечает Зуко, наблюдая за сестрой с прищуром. Она проходит по палубе, проводит рукой по перилам и обращает взгляд на море.

— К чему, например? — спрашивает Катара.

— Понятия не имею. Это Азула. Она может сделать что угодно.

— Не думаю, что она опасна в данный момент, — возражает Катара, игнорируя недоверчивое выражение на лице Зуко. — Я имею в виду, что она ничего такого не делала с момента отплытия.

— Она чокнутая, — говорит он категорично. — Она может убить нас во сне.

— Да, но я не думаю, что она собирается что-то делать…

— Ну, конечно же, нет! Потому что с минуты на минуту она изменится, да? Вы станете лучшими подругами, и она больше никогда никого не обидит, и мы все будем счастливы!

Поражённая вспышкой внезапного гнева, Катара смотрит на него пристально, её горло пересыхает, зубы стискиваются и не дают ей сказать даже сло́ва.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь? Она никогда не изменится. Ничто никогда не меняется, — Зуко отворачивается от неё.

— Это неправда, — наконец, горячо возражает она. — _Ты_ изменился.

— Не изменился. Я снова на корабле, там же, где и был три года назад, — внезапно он суёт руку в карман и достает оттуда свою корону. Катара молча наблюдает, как он сжимает её в кулаке, поднимает руку и выбрасывает корону как можно дальше. Она описывает дугу в воздухе, ярко сверкая на солнце, а затем раздаётся тихий плеск, и море проглатывает её, и она исчезает в волнах.

Катара закусывает губу и отводит взгляд.

***

Она ловит рыбу на ужин, а потом чистит и разделывает её на палубе, прежде чем отнести на камбуз и убедиться в наличии бакалеи. Там она находит много риса, и разнообразных специй, и сушёных трав, а также бочонок апельсино-лаймов. Но насколько им хватит этой еды? Трудно сказать без серьёзного картографирования.

Шаги. Катара оборачивается, ожидая увидеть Азулу. После их ссоры Зуко тут же исчез; «спать», — думает она; он никогда не признается в этом, но он всё ещё восстанавливается и быстро истощается; однако, к её удивлению, пришедший — это не Азула.

— Куда мы направляемся? — спрашивает Зуко. Какое-то мгновение она смотрит на него, потом отворачивается и начинает шинковать сушёные водоросли.

— Даже не знаю. Наверное, в Ба Синг Се. Айро упомянул что-то об убежище там.

— Где именно в Ба Синг Се?

— Я знаю столько же, сколько и ты.

Зуко замолкает. Она бросает на него взгляд, гадая, не станет ли он снова раздражительным, но он выглядит ещё более задумчивым, чем обычно.

— Я просмотрела карты, — говорит она через некоторое время. — Если мы поплывём прямо на северо-восток к побережью Царства Земли, то через несколько недель доберёмся по суше до Ба Синг Се.

— И возьмём Азулу с собой?

Наступает короткое молчание. Катара кладёт нож на стол. Она пытается сохранять спокойствие — ей совсем не хочется ещё одного спора, Зуко всё ещё болен — но его вопрос задел её за живое.

— Нет, — отрезает она, — я собираюсь выбросить её за борт.

— Я имел в виду _в убежище_ , — парирует Зуко. — Там, где Айро, Аанг и все остальные.

Сперва Катара не отвечает. Мысль о том, что Азула свободно разгуливает по убежищу (да и вообще по городу), очень нервирует её. Аанг и Тоф смогут о себе позаботиться, но что, если Азула затеет драку с Соккой или Суюки? Хоть они оба и опытные воины, они едва ли смогут противопоставить что-то молнии Азулы.

— Мы не должны думать слишком далеко наперёд, — наконец говорит Катара, добавляя щепотку приправы к рису. — Давай сначала сосредоточимся на том, чтобы добраться туда.

Зуко ничего на это не отвечает.

***

Позже той же ночью Катара с тоской смотрит на последний скалистый островок и жалеет, что это всё, что осталось от береговой линии. Через несколько недель в Страну Огня придёт осень. Она никогда раньше не проводила этот сезон в Царстве Земли, хотя Аанг с радостью описывал его: прибывая в вихре золотого и красного, осень отмечала последние урожаи, кротобарсуки уходили глубоко под землю, а ветер приносил с собой ледяные дожди.

Что ж, по крайней мере, она всё ещё может опробовать на себе ледяные дожди: сердце Страны Огня теперь далеко позади, и открытое море приносит в её жизнь холод. Одежда Катары, разумеется, не подходит для зябких ветров и бурь. Она бежала из Страны Огня в неудобном и тонком летнем платье, позаимствованном у Мэй. Позже ей придётся заглянуть в прачечную и посмотреть, нет ли там формы солдат Страны Огня, которую она могла бы надеть вместо него.

Катара со вздохом отворачивается от поручней корабля. На другой стороне палубы Зуко вглядывается в небо. Он снова опускает взгляд на звёздную карту, хмурится и вновь поднимает глаза. Через мгновение он окликает её.

— Вот Глаз Феникса, — говорит он, указывая куда-то ввысь, — но я не могу найти Звезду Азулона.

Катара хмурится. Ночь выдалась довольно пасмурная, и облака закрывают бо́льшую часть звёзд.

— Ты точно уверен, что это Глаз? Потому что если ты прав, то что это за звезда рядом с ним?

Долгое молчание повисает в воздухе, а за ним следует замешательство Зуко. Катара вертит карту в руках, но и она не может понять, что происходит в небе.

— Я принесу подзорную трубу. Сейчас вернусь.

Катара спускается под палубу, чувствуя себя вполне уверенно. Она не разбирается в котельных и двигателях, зато навигация — это определенно её. Хакода научил её пользоваться звёздными картами, компасами и даже астролябиями; она уверена, что сможет найти Глаз Феникса, даже если этого не сможет сделать Зуко.

Она поднимается по лестнице в рулевую рубку, прислушиваясь к скрипу корабля. Прохладный сквозняк гуляет по коридору, и она вздрагивает. Погружённая в свои мысли, Катара открывает дверь в рубку и заходя внутрь почти сразу замечает подзорную трубу на столе, заваленном картами и свитками.

— Крестьянка.

Дверь захлопывается. Катара подпрыгивает и тут же злится на себя за то, что доставила Азуле такое удовольствие.

— Чего ты хочешь? — сердито спрашивает она, хотя по спине у неё бегут мурашки.

— Чего я хочу? Чего _я_ хочу? — повторяет Азула, медленно обходя комнату, пока не оказывается лицом к лицу с Катарой.

— Я это и спросила, — Катара хватает подзорную трубу и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Азула преграждает ей путь. — Прочь с дороги.

— Твоя дорога — это неверный путь.

— О чём ты говоришь?

— Неверный путь. Ты идёшь по неверному пути.

Катара отталкивает Азулу, открывая при этом свой бурдюк: она знает, как нестабильна бывает покорительница огня…

Но в ответ не следует никакой реакции. Азула просто отодвигается в сторону и смотрит, как Катара уходит.

— _Неверный_ путь! — снова кричит она.

Катара оглядывается через плечо, будучи не в силах избавиться от чувства тревоги, и спешит прочь.

***

Но позже, когда она пытается уснуть, эти слова продолжают кружиться у неё в голове. _Неверный путь, неверный путь..._

Конечно же, она тогда отвергла их как ещё одно проявление умопомешательства Азулы. Она отдала Зуко подзорную трубу, нашла Глаз Феникса, и они оба сделали пометки на звёздных картах и договорились начать путешествие на северо-восток завтра.

Но...

_Неверный путь._

Азула всегда была умна, всегда была на шаг впереди. Она что-то знает? Может быть, их навигация ошибочна? Неужели они что-то забыли учесть: торговый путь или, быть может, сильное течение?

Катара откидывает одеяло, а потом встаёт с кровати и какое-то время возится с кремнями, прежде чем зажечь лампу.

_Неверный путь…_

Она идёт по коридору и выходит на палубу.

_Неверный путь…_

Небрежно взглянув на звёзды, Катара продолжает идти в рулевую рубку. Там, среди чертежей, звёздных карт и свитков, она, наконец, находит её: карту береговой линии Царства Земли, на которую она смотрела раньше, и деревню, которая обвела Азула.

_Солнце._

Катара хмурится.

***

Азула стоит на правом борту корабля и глядит на рулевую рубку. Внутри неё горит лампа. Та девушка, у которой океан в глазах…

— Полагаю, тебя всё это очень радует.

Он стоит у неё за спиной. Азула не двигается, предпочитая игнорировать его вопрос. Она всегда ненавидела океан. То, с какой жадностью море поглощало всё подряд. Оно было непредсказуемым, неприкасаемым; её сердитые руки проходили сквозь него, как сквозь воздух, её молния исчезала в его тёмных глубинах, а её огонь проносился по нему, как стрела, свистящая в воздухе, но никогда не достигающая цели.

Азула ненавидит то, к чему не может прикоснуться, то, что не может ударить.

А теперь здесь Зу-зу, и он задаёт глупые вопросы. Она помнит, что он всегда был глуп. Теперь он старше — когда это случилось? — и всё ещё задаёт те же глупые вопросы. _Ты счастлива?_ Разве отец не учил их никогда не быть счастливыми? Счастье приравнивалось к невежеству, лени. Счастье — это всего лишь глупая самоуверенность. 

Она всматривается в небо: вот звёзды, холодные и белые; а вот ненавистная луна.

— Надвигается буря, — говорит синеглазая девушка. Она уже спустилась из рубки. Азула пристально смотрит на неё, пока девушка не отводит взгляд.

— Я надеялся избежать её, — отвечает Зузу.

Азула смотрит в небо, и тут начинается гром, раздаётся какофонией рёва из глубокого чрева ночи. Он становится всё громче и громче, пока не завершается звуком разрыва, как будто небо раскалывается надвое. Молния рассекает небо, яркая и электрически-синяя. Азула чувствует, как по её телу пробегает глубокая дрожь, и она смеётся долго и громко, распахивая руки и глядя в небо, пока в вышине разражается ливень.

В темноте водная девушка стоит как зачарованная.

— Как же это красиво, — говорит она.

***

Зуко сидит в рулевой рубке, окружённый картами.

Присутствие Азулы — это просто соль на рану. Конечно же, она здесь, чтобы стать свидетельницей ещё одной его неудачи. Его изгнал собственный народ, свои же соотечественники. Люди, улучшению существования которых он посвятил свою жизнь.

Катара многое упустила, когда рассказывала ему о произошедшем, и он не уверен, хорошо это или плохо. Кто-то пытался отравить его, сказала она, но ей и его советнику удалось спасти его. У Азулы оказалось лекарство.

Что ж, если бы Азула знала, что это спасёт его, она наверняка сожгла бы эту розу. У него нет никаких иллюзий относительно её совести (или отсутствия таковой).

Горечь поднимается внутри него, словно прилив. Неужели все они знали? Катара сказала, что Айро организовывает убежище в Ба Синг Се, и утверждала, что больше ни о чём не знает. Зуко так хочется развернуть корабль и отправиться назад прямиком в Страну Огня, хотя бы назло своему дяде. Как будто он и правда может убежать и спрятаться в Царстве Земли, пока его народ нуждается в нём...

И, возможно, он поступил бы именно так — вернулся бы в Страну Огня вопреки решению дяди, — но теперь он старше и признаёт своё нетерпение в таких действиях. Но всё же... это очень заманчиво. И если его убьют по возвращении... что ж, лучше умереть, стоя под высоким солнцем своей Родины, чем скрываться в длинной тени чужой страны.

— Устанавливаешь курс на Ба Синг Се?

Он поднимает голову. Катара стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

— Ты знала об этом? — спрашивает он, и она хмурится.

— О чём?

— Об этом. Что это произойдёт. Ты предупреждала меня на площади, я помню. Ты узнала об этом раньше всех, — виноватое выражение мелькает на лице Катары, и Зуко резко отпихивает от себя карты, отправляя свитки и перья в полёт. — Ты правда знала. Ты _знала_! А Аанг? Он наверняка знал, вот почему он уехал с Айро. И Тоф тоже. Вы все знали.

— Зуко, мы хотели тебе сказать…

— И почему же не сказали?

Катара делает шаг вперёд, активно жестикулируя. 

— Это не то, что ты думаешь... ты был так измотан, и мы все думали, что это к лучшему…

— К лучшему?! — рявкает Зуко. — Ну, посмотри теперь, чем всё в итоге обернулось. Ты должна была сказать мне, я мог бы что-нибудь сделать…

— И что же? — говорит Катара с яростью. — Ты не можешь остановить гражданскую войну, Зуко!

— Я Лорд Огня!

— О, то есть ты можешь заставить деньги появляться из воздуха? Или лично решаешь всё за всех своих людей? Ты можешь волшебным образом отменить все годы ущерба, нанесённого Озаем, да?! — голос Катары срывается на крик, но Зуко это не волнует. Он чувствует, что безумно разозлился.

— Мы не поедем в Ба Синг Се, — резко говорит он. — Мы возвращаемся в Страну Огня.

Катара смотрит на него, не веря своим глазам. 

— Ты _шутишь_. Ты хоть представляешь, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы спасти твою жизнь и вытащить тебя оттуда? А теперь ты просто собираешься всё испортить?

— Я ничего _не_ порчу. Я собираюсь всё исправить.

— И как же? — Катара хватает его за плечо. — Послушай меня. Начались беспорядки, вся столица была охвачена пламенем…

Страх сжимает сердце Зуко. Она не упоминала об этом раньше. 

— Я должен вернуться, — говорит он. Удалось ли Мэй уйти невредимой? А его министрам и их семьям?

— Ты не можешь. Просто отпусти это! Подожди, пока худшее не закончится…

— Мы повернём прямо сейчас.

— Не смей приказывать мне так, будто я одна из твоих безмозглых министров, — огрызается Катара, всё ещё крепко сжимая его плечо. — Зуко, на этом корабле всего три человека, и нам нужно подумать о том, что лучше для _всех них_.

— Тебе легко говорить, — парирует он. — У тебя в Стране Огня нет ни друзей, ни семьи... какая тебе разница, если моя страна сгорит до тла? — он делает шаг вперед, заставляя её ослабить хватку, протискивается мимо и захлопывает за собой дверь. В любом случае, лучше уйти сейчас, пока кто-нибудь из них не наделал глупостей. Судя по выражению лица Катары, она планировала обрушить на него цунами в любой момент, когда он уходил.

Но он не слышит ни шагов, ни шума воды, пока идёт к своей каюте.

***

Катара прислушивается к удаляющимся шагам Зуко. Затем она медленно выдыхает, внимая тому, как растущие за бортом дикие волны снова успокаиваются.

Она не хотела так злиться. Это была скорее защита, чем что-то ещё. Катара уже чувствовала себя достаточно плохо из-за такого поворота событий: не было ничего хорошего в том, что Зуко, очевидно, решил, будто она заслуживает ещё одной порции чувства вины. Было бы легче, если бы она действительно злилась на него, но скрытая грусть заставила её гнев ослабеть.

Она лезет в карман, достаёт пятизубчатую корону Лорда Огня и вертит её в руках.

Интересно, рассердился бы Зуко, если бы узнал, что она покорением достала её из волн?

Возможно.

Она вздыхает.

***

Катара раскладывает ужин на три тарелки. Она всё ещё немного злится на Зуко, но он выглядит очень усталым и бледным, и очередной спор лишил бы его остатков сил. Ему нужно поесть и полностью восстановиться, прежде чем они продолжат путь.

Катара направляется в каюту Зуко. Она с удивлением замечает, что дверь приоткрыта, но изнутри слышится голос Азулы, и Катара хмурится.

— ... мы должны очистить этот мир от слабых и недостойных. Если вы не способны защитить свои границы, то какое право вы имеете их сохранять? И я прошу вас — каждого мужчину и каждую женщину — предоставить нашему великому народу свою силу...

Катара толкает дверь до конца и, нахмурившись, входит в каюту. Азула расхаживает по комнате, жестикулируя; Зуко сидит за низким столом, уставившись на карты и полностью игнорируя свою сестру.

— ... не только для защиты наших границ и ресурсов, но и для того, чтобы бросить вызов другим народам в их собственных правах... что такое граница, как ни линия, проведённая на песке, как ни отметка на карте? Кто начертил эти линии, эти обозначения? Должны ли мы просто принять эти правила? Разве мы не заслуживаем большего?

— Зуко? — тихо спрашивает Катара, подходя к нему. Он изумлённо поднимает глаза. — Э-э... А чем занимается твоя сестра?

Он снова принимается разглядывать карты. 

— Ничем. Просто цитирует одну из речей Азулона, — он насмешливо повышает голос, говоря одновременно с Азулой. — ...мы войдём в историю, мы проведём свои собственные линии на картах, мы будем известны как величайшая нация, сильнейшая нация, а все остальные страны исчезнут, превратившись лишь в сноски в исторических свитках.

Катара вздрагивает. Ей не нравится слышать эти слова от Зуко, пусть и сказанные в насмешку.

— Мой отец всегда гордился этой речью, — добавляет Зуко. — Он сказал, что именно эта речь помогла создать колонии Страны Огня в Царстве Земли. Конечно, Азулон не писал её, но мой отец все равно гордился ею, — он слегка наклоняет голову. — Интересно, что же случилось с автором речи?

— Ужин на камбузе, если вдруг ты захочешь есть, — говорит Катара, желая сменить тему. Зуко, кажется, находится в странном настроении. Ей не нравится горечь в его голосе и тяжёлые мысли в глазах.

— Я не голоден.

— Тебе нужно поесть. Ты всё ещё восстанавливаешься.

— Думаешь, я такой же, как мой отец?

Катара теряет дар речи, будучи совершенно ошеломлённой. Но Зуко ждёт ответа на свой внезапный вопрос, всё ещё не глядя на неё, всё ещё рассматривая карты.

— Это... это самая глупая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышала, — говорит она, приходя в себя. — Ты что, _спятил_? Если только, конечно, ты тайно не планируешь захватить весь мир, и все твои приказы вернуть солдат домой и начать программы репараций на самом деле не были кодом для «делайте наоборот», то нет. Ты не такой, как твой отец.

Зуко не выглядит убеждённым. 

— Верно. Вот почему мои люди пытались убить меня. Потому что я _такой милый_. Вернул домой тысячи солдат — и теперь они все безработные. Запустил программы репараций — и теперь экономика находится в худшем состоянии за последние десятилетия.

Катара стонет. 

— Прекрати. Это всё было ради высшего блага…

— Высшее благо. Мой отец любил эту фразу. Хочешь услышать ещё одну речь?

— Нет, не хочу.

— Я знаю наизусть их все. Я могу рассказать тебе, почему мы должны вторгаться в другие страны — на самом деле, я сделаю это так, что к концу речи ты будешь благодарить меня за просветление. Или, может быть, ты хочешь услышать его историю о том, почему Воздушные Кочевники заслужили геноцид.

— Хватит! Зуко, какая польза от всего этого? Я была там, и я могу сказать тебе прямо сейчас, что людей, вовлечённых в беспорядки, было меньшинство, и убить тебя хотела всего одна _крошечная_ группа, — и даже тогда, это было только из-за твоей семьи. Они анти- _монархисты_ , а это значит, что они с радостью уничтожили бы и Айро, и твою маму, и любого другого, кто окажется их родственником. Значит ли это, что Айро плохой человек, или что Урса заслуживает этого? Ну конечно же, нет, — Катара делает глубокий вдох. — Когда ты будешь готов обсудить курс, приходи в рулевую рубку, — с этими словами она поворачивается на каблуках и уходит. Выходя за дверь, она слышит, как Азула всё ещё бормочет речи своего деда.

— Заткнись, — резко говорит Зуко. Азула замолкает.

Катара на мгновение останавливается, а затем направляется в рубку.

***

Она ждёт довольно долго, наблюдая, как догорают фонари, и карты разворачиваются под её ладонями: синие извилистые нити рек; мягкие тени, намекающие на холмы и долины.

Луна входит в свой зенит; «уже полночь», — думает Катара, когда дверь в рубку наконец открывается за её спиной. Она не оборачивается. Наступает долгое молчание, прежде чем Зуко начинает говорить.

— Пока нам нужно наметить курс.

Катара тщательно подбирает слова. 

— Неважно, откуда мы пришли, важно только то, куда мы едем.

— Ну, по крайней мере, следует отметить наше теперешнее положение.

Она прячет улыбку. Зуко, похоже, тоже тщательно подбирает слова.

— Конечно, — говорит она, вставая и наконец поворачиваясь к нему лицом. Она изучает его с минуту. Он не улыбается, но его глаза кажутся немного яснее, и его мрачное задумчивое выражение уступает место решимости.

Позади неё пламя фонаря горит чуть выше и чуть ярче.


	8. Обожги и сломай

Благодаря Катаре и чертежам, Зуко запускает корабельный двигатель на следующее утро. Постоянно нуждающемуся в топливе механизму необходимо непрерывное наблюдение; Катара берёт на себя первую смену, с утра уступает штурвал Зуко, а затем они снова меняются во второй половине дня.

Штурвал оказывается довольно простым в управлении. Зуко показывает ей ряд авторычагов и тросов, которые позволяют ей закрепить штурвал на месте. Тем не менее, к тому времени, когда вечер вступает в свои права и Зуко заглушает двигатель, она успевает устать и радуется грядущему отдыху. Они вместе спускают якорь, и Катара замечает, насколько же Зуко бледен. Он никогда не признается в своей слабости и вряд ли обрадуется предложению отдохнуть, несмотря на то что всё ещё оправляется после покушения. 

Поэтому вместо отдыха она предлагает вместе просмотреть карты, — это не потребует много сил — и Зуко с радостью принимает это предложение.

И вот она склоняется над картами, разворачивает длинные свитки, подробно описывающие Царство Земли. Как ни странно, её занятие кажется ей интересным. Этот вид с воздуха даёт прочувствовать атмосферу места. Теперь все её путешествия обретают смысл, связываясь между собой так, как она не могла и представить. Вот здесь находится Омашу, а там — за хребтами, за реками и долинами — Ба Синг Се. Неужели расстояние между двумя городами действительно так велико?

— Вот, — внезапно говорит Зуко, разглаживая карту ладонью. — Это наш маршрут. Мы будет следовать по Восточному Угольному Течению, пока не достигнем моря Мо Си. Потом можно пришвартоваться в Сенлин и продолжить путь по суше.

Катара изучает карту. 

— Сколько нужно времени, чтобы добраться до Сенлин? — по её прикидкам и опыту путешествий по восточным морям, им должно понадобиться около трёх недель, и она надеется на более оптимистичную оценку от Зуко.

Но не тут-то было.

— Три-четыре недели, в зависимости от погоды.

— У нас достаточно топлива? — с сомнением спрашивает Катара; Зуко хмурится.

— Пойду проверю запасы.

После его ухода Катара придвигает карту поближе, начинает изучать её более сосредоточенно и понимает, что они ещё не выбрались из Страны Огня. Хотя береговая линия на севере (где они сейчас и находятся) сократилась, на юго-западе простираются ещё много островов и архипелагов. Однако, огромный океан мешает Катаре увидеть их берега.

Что-то бросается ей в глаза: карта ниже той, что она сейчас разглядывает, — это более приближенный и детальный чертёж северо-западного побережья Царства Земли. 

_Солнце._

Она вглядывается в название деревни, постукивает пальцем по маленькой точке и хмурится, не двигаясь с места даже тогда, когда солнце начинает заходить за горизонт и вечерний свет угасает. Теперь на другом конце стола названия деревень и гор размываются, и от них остаются лишь тени. Заметив последний отблеск дневного света, Катара тянется к фонарю.

И тут он зажигается сам.

Она отстраняется и оглядывает комнату: из теней поблёскивают два глаза.

— Хочешь послушать песню? — спрашивает Азула ясно и отчётливо. На мгновение она становится прежней Азулой, не той растерянной, сумасшедшей и оторванной от мира девушкой. — Мне её подарила мама, — продолжает она уже тяжёлым, ломким голосом.

— Нет, спасибо, — говорит Катара с подозрением, машинально протягивая руку к своей новой фляге. Она скучает по своему старому бурдюку, оставшемуся далеко в Стране Огня. Но всё же маленькая металлическая фляжка, найденная ею на камбузе, вполне сгодится на замену.

— Матери всегда всё раздаривают, — Азула отворачивается. — Ты всегда лгала мне...

Катара понимает, что теперь Азула говорит не с ней, но обращается к кому-то невидимому.

— Ты оставила мне розы и колыбельную. Будто я какой-то ребёнок, — Азула замолкает, и когда она снова заговаривает, её голос настолько пышет презрением, что Катара быстро встаёт и отбегает на безопасное расстояние. — Но ведь я не ребёнок, правда? Нет. Я — монстр, — Азула начинает тихо смеяться.

Катара уходит, не желая быть свидетельницей этой странной и неистовой работы разума Азулы.

***

Позже той же ночью Катаре снятся сны. Она идёт по розовому саду, улыбается, смотрит, как росистые лепестки цветов гнутся под тяжестью дождя. Над её головой растёт лунный полумесяц. А рядом кто-то поёт. Она продолжает путь по извилистым тропинкам, теряясь в пьянящем аромате распускающихся роз.

_Потоки солнечных лучей  
Вдали меняются на звёзды,  
Что серебрятся в небе  
Каплями воды_

_И небо южное парит,  
Ещё раз скоро повернётся  
Оно однажды вокруг солнца  
Сына пламени свечи…_

Она поворачивает за угол. Дорога продолжает петлять сквозь розовые кусты. Кто же это поёт? Голос кажется ей странно знакомым...

_Однажды вокруг солнца…_

Она просыпается, резко садится и сразу же ударяется лбом о лоб Азулы. Катара испускает крик, отползает от неё и хватается за голову от боли.

— Что... что ты _творишь_? — она стонет, вслепую нащупывая флягу с водой. Азула смеётся — почти хихикает, на самом деле — как будто она шалящий маленький ребёнок.

— _Убирайся_ , — рявкает Катара, откупоривая флягу и прикладывая успокаивающую лоб водяную перчатку. Она задумывается — всего на мгновение — не залечить ей ли такой же синяк у Азулы.

Но потом она решает, что это будет ценой, которую девушка заплатит за то, что пробирается в каюты спящих людей.

— Что здесь происходит?

Катара поворачивается к двери. Она может только представить, как странно это всё выглядит для Зуко: его сумасшедшая сестра, сидящая на кровати, улыбается так, будто она и Катара собираются начать болтать о мальчиках и заплетать друг другу волосы.

— Ничего. Азула просто пытается напугать меня, — отвечает она, и, как по команде, Азула проворно вскакивает на ноги и смеётся, прежде чем протолкнуться мимо Зуко. Прищурившись, он смотрит, как она исчезает в коридоре.

— Мне показалось, что я услышал крик, — говорит он наконец, когда шаги Азулы стихают.

— Так и есть. Я проснулась, и она испугала меня, — Катара дотрагивается до своего всё ещё чувствительного к прикосновениям лба и морщится. — Она пела.

Зуко приподнимает бровь. 

— Азула? Пела?

— Да. Что-то о звёздах... южном небе... — она аккуратно отправляет покорением воду обратно во флягу. — О Солнце. Точно! Однажды вокруг солнца, — Катара качает головой и улыбается. — Я и раньше думала, что она сумасшедшая, но... — она замолкает. Зуко пристально смотрит на неё. — Что? Что такое?

Он не отвечает. И тут она осознаёт, что он смотрит не на неё, но сквозь неё. Пытается вспомнить что-то.

— Это... звучит знакомо, — говорит он наконец.

— Может быть, это пела твоя мама? — подсказывает Катара, внимательно наблюдая за его выражением лица. 

— Возможно, — он пожимает плечами и отворачивается, желая ей спокойной ночи.

Она слушает, как затихают его шаги, а затем встаёт на ноги. Направляясь к рулевой рубке, Катара жалеет, что не взяла с собой фонарь: она и не думала, что её голени могут быть настолько хороши в распознавании каждого встречного предмета в темноте. 

Наконец Катара заходит в рубку, замечает свет и гадает, не оставила ли она фонарь зажжённым.

Не оставила. Зуко смотрит на неё, держа в ладони огненный шар.

Другая его рука лежит на картах, и его палец подчёркивает всего одно слово.

_Солнце._

***

Зуко очень насторожен. Он сомневается, постоянно спрашивает себя о том, каковы могут быть намерения Азулы. Катара полна радужных надежд и быстро указывает ему на возможную от неё пользу, которая, по её мнению, перевешивает недостатки их положения. Однако спокойные предположения и разумные возражения быстро уступают место горячим словам.

— Ты что, _спятила_? — Зуко отбрасывает карту в сторону. — Изменить курс, потому что Азула нарисовала что-то на карте и сочинила песню?

— Ты же сам сказал, что это была песня, которую пела твоя мама!

— О, отлично. Давай основывать все наши навигационные решения на детских стишках.

— Ты _специально_ говоришь так, чтобы это звучало безумно! — Катара сердито забирает у него карту. — Я уверена, Азула знает что-то, чего не знаем мы. Она может знать, где твоя мама.

— По словам Азулы, моя мама сейчас на этом корабле. Просто она невидима, и только Азула может её слышать, — Зуко встаёт. — У неё _галлюцинации_. Хочешь узнать нужное направление у той, кто разговаривает с людьми, которых здесь нет? Прекрасно.

— А что может случиться при худшем раскладе? Мы задержимся на пару недель. Послушай, эта деревня — Солнце — находится недалеко от Селин. Нам лишь слегка придётся изменить курс.

— Это лишние пару недель времени и сил. Кроме того, если мой дядя думает, что мы направляемся в Ба Синг Се, он будет искать нас по прямым маршрутам. Не в этой... — Зуко хмурится и смотрит на карту, — этой южной глуши.

— Если мы найдем твою маму…

— Чего мы не сделаем.

— Почему ты так уверен?

— Азула всегда лжёт, — Зуко говорит резко, его голос звучит устало, и Катара понимает, что теряет интерес к потенциальному спору. Она снова садится и долго смотрит на карту, размышляя. Зуко молча стоит у штурвала, скрестив руки на груди.

— Знаешь что, это твой выбор, — наконец говорит Катара, всё ещё вглядываясь в карту. Она сопротивляется желанию добавить «но, по-моему...»: это то, что Зуко должен решить сам. — Если ты хочешь продолжить путь в Ба Синг Се, прекрасно. Если хочешь сделать крюк, то тоже хорошо.

— Я подумаю, — говорит он и уходит.

Катара вздыхает, глядя на отметки, сделанные Азулой на карте.

«Какие же они оба упрямые», — думает она.

***

Дождь идёт всю ночь, лишь слегка ослабевая на рассвете. Катара тренируется в покорении воды, наблюдая за потоками дождя, струящимися по палубе. Зуко заводит двигатель после завтрака, и Катаре приходится несколько раз прикусить язык, пока они путешествуют в течение всего утра. Судя по всему, они ещё держат курс на Ба Синг Се.

В утреннюю смену она берёт на себя двигатель, а во второй половине дня встаёт у штурвала. Закрепив его на месте, она использует навигационный квадрант для оценки высоты солнца над горизонтом, и проверяет по картам широту и долготу. Да, они определённо плывут к Ба Синг Се. Однако пока она хмурится над своими расчётами, в рулевую рубку заходит Азула.

— Вы идёте неверным путём, — говорит она.

Катара продолжает изучать карту.

— Я знаю.

***

Катара стоит на палубе и смотрит на восходящую в небе луну. Приближается осень. Совсем скоро клёны сбросят свои листья, цветы сливы начнут готовиться к раннему цветению, а горные травы превратятся в калейдоскоп красок.

— Катара?

Она оборачивается и тут же улыбается. 

— Я просто любуюсь луной.

Зуко пересекает палубу, встаёт возле Катары и достаёт звёздную карту из одного кармана и астролябию из другого. Он проверяет их координаты.

— Навигационный квадрант более точен, чем астролябия, — говорит она, указывая на прибор.

— Астролябия? — Зуко хмурится. — А-а. Ты имеешь в виду похитителя звёзд.

— Похититель звёзд, — повторяет за ним Катара, внезапно поражённая мыслью о том, что кто-то забирается на небо, тянется вверх и крадёт звёзды одну за другой. Зуко, кажется, знает, о чём именно она думает: в его глазах мелькает веселье.

— Так называют астролябию в Стране Огня, — он поправляет указатель и смотрит в отверстие-прицел. — Вон там Последовательность Гелиоса, — Зуко указывает на скопление звёзд, — но вы называете его как-то иначе.

— Это созвездие? — Катара улыбается. — Да, иначе. В Племени Воды мы называем его Семь Сестёр, в честь хранительниц луны,— она проводит пальцем по ночному небу. — В честь чего назвали Последовательность Гелиоса?

— В Последовательности Гелиоса четыре звезды, по одной на каждый день вступительного задания воинов солнца, — Зуко замолкает и смотрит на неё так, как будто думает, что ей будет скучно. Но она ободряюще улыбается, явно желая услышать эту историю.

— В первый день... — начинает он.

Катара слушает, как он рассказывает о лавовых бурях, о великих воинах и о драконах с железной чешуёй и животами, полными огня. Сначала она наблюдает сквозь астролябию за ясными звёздами, но потом переключает на него всё своё внимание. Катара всегда считала, что Зуко довольно посредственный рассказчик, но когда он в чём-то и правда разбирается, его рассказ становится намного интереснее.

— Это удивительная история, — признаётся она, — но у Семи Сестёр тоже есть своя, — она подавляет зевок, — но лучше я расскажу её тебе в другой раз.

Он не спорит с этим, — в конце-концов, он и сам выглядит довольно усталым — желает ей спокойной ночи и уходит.

— Спокойной ночи, — кричит ему вслед Катара. Какое-то время она ещё стоит на палубе в одиночестве, а потом опускает взгляд на астролябию, вертит её в руках и думает о великих воинах, об эпических приключениях и путешествиях, о героизме и силе, о которых ей поведал Зуко.

— Последовательность Гелиоса, — бормочет она. По одной звезде на каждый день.

Но тут её размышления прерываются. Внезапно осознав, что за ней наблюдают, Катара поднимает глаза. Неподалёку от неё стоит Азула и смотрит на неё неподвижным взглядом.

— Азула, что ты знаешь о Последовательности Гелиоса? — спрашивает Катара, зная, что девушка, вероятно, подслушала весь их разговор. Азула продолжает глядеть на неё со спокойствием и вниманием и, к её удивлению, отвечает.

— Жертва.

Ну, конечно. Одержимость Азулы. Мёртвые матери и жертвы. Внезапно почувствовав неудовольствие от их маленькой беседы, Катара коротко кланяется.

— Спокойной ночи, Азула.

***

Азула наблюдает, как покорительница воды уходит, а затем обращает свое внимание на звёзды.

Мудрецы огня и воины солнца. Сказки о покорителях огня, рождённых вулканами. О могучих драконах древности.

Кто-то когда-то уже рассказывал ей эти истории. Каждый вечер, перед тем как она ложилась спать. Чьи-то нежные слова обволакивают её:

— _Какую сказку ты хочешь послушать сегодня, Азула?_

Она резко встряхивает головой в попытках отделаться от непрошеного воспоминания, её руки сжимаются в кулаки, и она начинает разглядывать ночное небо. Звёзды могут быть чем угодно. Последовательность Гелиоса с таким же успехом могла бы быть драконом, или сердцем, или вообще ничем. Люди любят создавать вещи. Делать что-то из ничего. Так куча камней становится историей легендарного воина.

Как же глупы люди и бессмысленны их мечты.

Азула лениво рисует узоры на холодной латуни астролябии.

***

В своей каюте Зуко вновь сосредоточенно смотрит на карту.

_Потоки солнечных лучей  
Вдали меняются на звёзды…_

Дверь каюты скрипит и медленно открывается: улыбающаяся Азула заходит внутрь.

— Уходи, — рявкает Зуко, сворачивая карту.

— Всё ещё не можешь уснуть без колыбельной, Зу-Зу? Отцу было бы стыдно.

Как же так получается, что даже в своём полубезумном состоянии она точно знает, о чём именно он думает?

— Мне плевать, что думает отец. А теперь убирайся.

Азула смеётся, и звук её фальшиво весёлого смеха разносится по каюте пронзительным эхом. 

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Тебе всегда было небезразлично, что думает Отец.

— Больше нет, — резко говорит Зуко. — Я не собираюсь повторять дважды, уходи или я заставлю тебя.

— Ой, ты меня заставишь. Ну надо же! Ли и Ло говорят, что моё покорение огня уже давно превзошло твоё. Какой позор! Разве ты не должен быть старше меня?

Зуко осознаёт, что теперь её здесь нет. Она заперта внутри своей памяти, повторяет разговоры из прошлого.

Он уже собирается сделать то, что делает обычно — отвернуться и не обращать на неё внимания, — но неожиданно обнаруживает, как слова вылетают у него изо рта. Его поражает внезапное осознание того, что он стал свидетелем сцен, которые, возможно, видела только Азула.

— А что ещё они сказали?

— Должно быть, стыдно, что твоя младшая сестра превосходит тебя на каждой тренировке... Отец сказал, что на этой неделе я должна начать осваивать молнию!

Молния... впервые она узнала о молнии за неделю до своего десятого дня рождения. Он помнит ту горечь, которую испытал, когда она приступила к изучению молнии. Это _он_ должен был стоять там...

— Осваивать молнию? — резко спрашивает он. — Как ты ей учишься? Как они тебя учат?

— Я собираюсь изучить молнию. Я должна тренироваться каждый вечер, тогда я буду совершенна… я _должна_ победить его. Я должна быть лучше, чем Зу-Зу!

Он пристально смотрит на неё. 

— О чём ты говоришь? Ты ведь всегда была...

— Я _должна_ стать лучше. Это будет стоить всех часов тренировок, и наказаний, и...

— И чего?

Но Азула уже закончила свою речь. Она отворачивается от него, и по тому, как опускаются её плечи, он понимает, что она снова погружается в безумие. Она бормочет что-то себе под нос — слова, которые он не может различить — и медленно выходит за дверь, проводя руками по её металлическому замку.

Он сидит и долго смотрит на пламя свечей, погружённый в свои мысли.

***

Начинается новый день. Под покровом мягких рассветных облаков Катара высовывается из иллюминатора и ждёт. Утренняя заря — лучшее время для рыбалки; звёзды робко отступают в рассеивающуюся темноту, и океан ещё спокоен: его осторожно колышущиеся волны отражают цвета неба.

Что-то тёмное мелькает под волнами на мгновение, исчезая прежде, чем у Катары покорением получается притянуть это к себе. Ей придётся подождать следующую рыбу. До неё долетают звуки скрипа лебёдки: Зуко поднимает якорь.

На какое-то мгновение Катара бросает взгляд на воду, и океанский бриз отправляет её волосы танцевать вокруг её лица. Она встряхивает головой, укладывая пряди на место, а затем замечает ещё одну тень, движущуюся под волнами. Лёгким, но быстрым взмахом рук Катара поднимает из волн водяную сферу: в ней борется за жизнь невезучий марлин.

Сегодня в океане царит некая безмятежность. Катара смотрит на восток, где небо слегка краснеет от дневного света, и мягко улыбается, прежде чем откинуться назад и протащить рыбу через иллюминатор, чтобы оглушить её ударом над глазами. Быстрый разрез по жабрам — и рыба мертва.

Аангу это никогда не нравилось.

Во время их путешествий, когда они останавливались у реки или вообще где-то у воды, Сокка с Катарой ловили рыбу, а потом жарили её на костре. Аанг с несчастным видом наблюдал за ними, всегда пытаясь предложить вместо этого собрать фруктов или грибов, причём даже когда они указывали, что поблизости почти нет съедобных растений и их поиски будут долгими и утомительными.

— Я понимаю, но меня, как монаха, учили уважать всё живое, — грустно говорил он.

А Катара жила и дышала водой. Это была её культура. Дома в её Племени строили изо льда. Куда бы она ни путешествовала, она всегда делала это на каяке. Всё необходимое её Племени — пища, строительные материалы, сырьё — всё поступало с моря или неба. У них было множество богов — от Рафы, духа, который вёл их сквозь снежные бури, до Акалии, королевы моря, спасавшей или убивавшей людей в зависимости от своего настроения. Её имя означало Бери и Отдавай. Приливы и отливы. Тяни и толкай. Катара забирала рыбу, да, но она всегда молилась Акалии и обещала когда-нибудь отдать её обратно.

— Ты не слышала, как я тебя звал?

Она поднимает голову: Зуко стоит в дверях. Он скрестил руки на груди, но задал свой вопрос без раздражения в голосе.

— Нет. Наверное, я просто глубоко задумалась.

Зуко кивает. 

— Я поднял якорь. Мы скоро поедем, — он делает паузу, затем протягивает ей звёздную карту и карту береговой линии Царства Земли. Катара бросает на них взгляд.

— О, так вчера ты уже дал мне координаты. Разве ты не помнишь?

Он снова колеблется.

—Я знаю. Это... это изменения.

Катара берёт карты, просматривает пометки, а затем вновь поднимает взгляд на Зуко.

— Ты уверен?

Некоторое время он не отвечает. А потом...

— Не совсем.

— Что ж, — говорит Катара, — я думаю, нам остаётся только надеяться на лучшее.

Он кивает, а затем смотрит на невезучего марлина. 

— Тебе помочь с завтраком?

— Спасибо, но я справлюсь сама.

Он вновь кивает, поворачивается и уходит. Катара глядит на лежащего на полу марлина, из жабр которого сочится тонкая струйка крови.

Она кладёт его в ведро и несёт на камбуз.

***

Это всего лишь мысль, склеенная вместе с разбитыми воспоминаниями бредящей принцессы, мысль, основанная лишь на колыбельных из прошлого и совпадениях на картах. Но, тем не менее, она похожа на начало чего-то большего. Катара чувствует себя так, словно они стоят на краю обрыва, собираясь сделать глубокий вдох, а затем прыгнуть.

Направляясь на камбуз, она поворачивает голову: под её ногами раздаётся низкий гул.

Зуко карабкается по лестнице и закрывает люк машинного отделения. Их взгляды на мгновение встречаются, и она замечает — на мимолётную секунду — своё сомнение, отражённое в его глазах.

Она молится, чтобы их решение было верным.

***

Снижение температуры и капризная погода отмечают наступление осени. Катара готовит ужин в сухом и тёплом камбузе, прислушиваясь к шороху дождя на палубе снаружи. Она тянется за банкой сушёных водорослей, изучая содержимое кладовки и мысленно подсчитывая количество оставшейся еды.

Пламя кухонного очага внезапно взметается вверх. Катара делает шаг назад и едва не наступает Азуле на ногу.

— Азула! Ты не должна подкрадываться к людям, — говорит она, скрывая свою секундную тревогу за раздражением. — Я могла навредить тебе, — её рука уже нависла над флягой. — В любом случае, что тебе нужно? Ужин будет готов ещё нескоро.

Азула не отвечает. Она протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к фляге Катары, а на её лице застывает выражение зачарованности.

— Волны...

— ...командуют этим кораблём. Да, я знаю, — Катара внимательно наблюдает за лицом принцессы. Азула часто повторяет эту фразу. _Волны командуют этим кораблём..._ неужели они — это что-то важное? Возможно, какое-то воспоминание? Быть может, это когда-то говорила Урса? Или же Азула путает это путешествие с каким-то другим?

Азула вырывает у Катары флягу, дёрнув девушку на себя. 

— Вода... волны...

Чувствуя себя неуютно от настолько близкого физического контакта, Катара отцепляет флягу и протягивает предмет Азуле. Если это отвлечёт принцессу, то почему бы и нет? Во всяком случае, в раковине и кастрюле полно воды. Катара не беззащитна.

Азула держит полученную флягу так, словно она — самая ценная для неё вещь.

***

Позже той же ночью Зуко достаёт бортовой журнал и спрашивает Катару, как ей кажется, излишне обескураженно, почему он не был заполнен.

— О чём ты? — задаёт она встречный вопрос. Они сидят в рулевой рубке и вновь изучают карты, но она отвлеклась некоторое время назад и теперь развлекается перечислением плохо подобранных названий деревень. — Ты только взгляни на это место: называется «Порт Дроб*». Звучит почти так же плохо, как гора Пот.

Зуко бросает взгляд на карту. 

— Дроб — это старинная фамилия. Катара, почему бортовой журнал пуст?

— Ты серьёзно? Представь, что тебя называют «Дроб». Ты уверен, что это не было особо жестоким и необычным наказанием?

— Бортовой журнал, Катара.

Она откладывает карту в сторону и вздыхает.

— Я об этом не подумала. Наверное, я был занята тем, что спасалась из Страны Огня и следила, чтобы ты не погиб.

Он понимает намёк и больше не спрашивает, хотя и сразу же принимается искать перо, чтобы заполнить журнал. Пройденное расстояние, погодные условия, координаты в начале и в конце...

— Тебе понадобится похититель звёзд, — замечает Катара, и они вместе находят нужный прибор и спускаются на палубу.

Но небо слишком сильно затянуто тучами, и им приходится долго ждать появления звёзд. Зуко подавляет зевок, а Катара прислоняется к перилам и вглядывается в тёмную воду. Очередное путешествие — быть может, очередное приключение — в её жизни. Обнаружив, что ожидание появления звёзд может затянуться, она переводит взгляд на Зуко и ей в голову приходит идея.

— Ты ведь не веришь в привидения, да? — невинно спрашивает она. Он смотрит на неё с подозрением.

— Нет. Только не за пределами мира духов.

— Я тоже когда-то не верила. До Нини.

Она ждёт. К её радости, Зуко заглатывает наживку.

— Кто такая Нини?

Она усмехается и рассказывает историю о призрачной подруге своей матери, наблюдая, как Зуко внимательно её слушает, и задаваясь вопросом, насколько его пугают такие рассказы. Конечно, он изо всех сил старается выглядеть уверенно в её присутствии, но, возможно, когда он возвращается в свою каюту и остаётся там один…

Хотя, как ни странно, после того, как она закончила рассказ и скептично настроенный, но всё же встревоженный Зуко сделал пометки в звёздных картах и пожелал ей спокойной ночи, она поймала себя на том, что снова думает об этой истории, пока идёт в одиночестве в свою каюту.

Катара хмурится, чувствуя, как её охватывает беспокойство. Какое-то плохое предчувствие... что-то просто обязано случиться. _Прекрати. Ты и правда собираешься себя накручивать?_ Она тянется к двери своей каюты, открывает её, входит в тёмную комнату и ставит фонарь на низкий столик.

Дверь за её спиной захлопывается.

Катара резко оборачивается.

— Азула, — говорит она с облегчением, — ты едва не... — она замолкает. Азула что-то протягивает ей. Её флягу с водой. — О. Ты хочешь её вернуть, — Катара не может поверить, что забыла о своей фляге. — Хорошо... спасибо, пожалуй, — Она протягивает руку и берёт флягу.

Азула движется — быстрее молнии — и хватает Катару за запястья. Катара рефлекторно роняет флягу, и та со звоном катится по полу. Пустая.

— Нет, — выдыхает Катара, пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки Азулы, пытаясь призвать воду откуда-нибудь… откуда угодно. Плеск волн о корпус корабля становится опасно громким. — Нет, Азула... Азула, прекрати! — её последнее слово превращается в крик, когда пламя с рёвом проносится в воздухе.

Азула начинает смеяться.

***

Зуко зажигает фонарь быстрым движением ладони и раскладывает карты на низком столике перед собой. Им точно хватит топлива на нужное расстояние, и если только они не допустили навигационной ошибки…

Внезапно судно сильно кренится, и Зуко сваливается на пол и едва не ударяется головой о противоположную стену. Фонарь опрокидывается и бешено вращаясь катится по столику, и Зуко быстро отводит огонь от драгоценных карт.

— Катара! — кричит он сквозь рёв океана, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Он слышит, как волны врезаются в борт корабля, ударяя по металлу, будто кулаки. Ещё чуть-чуть, и судно перевернётся. — _Катара!_ — кричит он вновь, не понимая, что она творит. Эта ночь совершенно спокойна, и единственное объяснение терзающим корабль волнам — это сошедшая с ума покорительница воды или…

_Азула._

***

Пошатываясь, Зуко шагает по коридору; судно успело дать столь сильный крен, что он едва держится на ногах. Он слышит, как волны разбиваются о палубу, как вода каскадом льётся на металл.

Затем Азула, спотыкаясь, заворачивает за угол и врезается в стену — похоже, достаточно сильно, поскольку она тут же хватается за бок и начинает жадно хватать ртом воздух. Волны затихают так же быстро, как и разразились. Корабль начинает выправляться и даёт лёгкий крен влево.

— Азула, — резко говорит Зуко.

Она смотрит на него с минуту, потом медленно встаёт и тяжело ковыляет прочь. И погнаться за ней — это первое же желание Зуко.

Но потом он вспоминает про Катару.

***

Её лицо кажется ей горячим, раскрасневшимся, что странно, потому что Азула обожгла ей вовсе не лицо.

Не его, ведь правда?

Нет — её рука — её пронзает острая, режущая боль, которая ощущается как ледяная игла, проткнувшая ладонь. Не могла ли она случайно ранить себя сама? Заморозить кожу на ладони? Нет… нет никакого льда… и воды тоже нет — её фляга пуста…

Кто-то хватает её за плечи. Катара тут же отшатывается в сторону.

— Ложись, — говорит чей-то голос. Он звучит сердито.

— Что?

— Ложись. _Не_ двигайся. Где твоя фляга?

— Ох, Зуко, это ты, —его лицо оказывается в поле её зрения. Он смотрит на неё сверху вниз. Она понимает, что больше не стоит на ногах, но сидит, прислонившись к стене. Когда это случилось?

— Твоя фляга, Катара.

— Что?

— Ты ранена, где твоя целебная вода?

— О. Я ведь не... не так ли? Моя рука… Азула… 

— Твоя фляга, — повторяет Зуко медленно и чётко. — Сосредоточься. Забудь об Азуле. Забудь обо всём остальном. Где твоя фляга?

Его вопрос наконец-то оседает у неё в голове.

— Она... пуста. Азула забрала её и опустошила.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — он слегка толкает её на спину; её тело естественным образом следует этому движению, и она обнаруживает, что лежит. Зуко, кажется, исчез. Только что он был совсем рядом с ней, она была уверена, что он всё ещё говорит… но теперь он ушёл… а вдруг…

Новый приступ боли пронзает её ладонь. Боль остра и похожа на пронзительный визг: она исходит из середины её правой ладони и врывается в кончики пальцев как раскалённые добела иглы. Но Азула ушла, и теперь там ничего нет, никакого огня... Катара пытается поднять руку, чтобы увидеть свою ладонь, но мышцы напрягаются, и боль усиливается до тех пор, пока она не задыхается от очередного крика.

И вдруг кто-то — _Зуко, конечно же_ — снова оказывается рядом с ней. Он приподнимает её запястье, двигает ладонь, и в следующее мгновение боль вспыхивает с новой силой.

— _Хватит!_

— Мне очень жаль, но это поможет, — как он и говорит, через мгновение боль начинает ослабевать. Вода. Он опустил её руку в ведро с водой.

— Она меня обожгла, — безучастно говорит Катара. Она уже дважды обжигалась раньше — в первый раз из-за неловкости и нетерпения Аанга, а во второй из-за Азулы, когда та была ещё в тюрьме, — но ни один из этих случаев не был похож на этот. Ожог, должно быть, совсем плох. Катара бледнеет.

— Ты можешь исцелить себя? — спрашивает Зуко.

Она пытается применить целебную перчатку. Там есть вода — она чувствует её успокаивающее присутствие, то, как жидкость окружает её ладонь, хоть ей и непривычно трудно на ней сосредоточиться — это всегда было так легко — но теперь ей сложно почувствовать, где кончается её плоть и начинается вода, и действительно ли это вода или просто воздух...

— Это помогает? — спрашивает она. Её лицо больше не кажется раскрасневшимся, оно просто липкое. Холодный пот выступил у неё на лбу.

— Сделай перерыв, а потом попробуй ещё раз, — говорит Зуко после паузы, и Катара с ужасом понимает, что он имеет в виду: нет, её исцеление не работает. Она _должна_ вылечить свою рану, она не может рисковать необратимо повредить руку, свою _правую_ руку. А что, если её ци теперь заблокирована, как это было у Аанга, когда его ударила молния? Что, если она больше никогда не сможет покорять воду?

Последнее её воспоминание — это странный сладковатый запах, и она думает о розах. _Азула дала мне розу, чтобы исцелить Зуко..._

Но он уже исцелился, а белая роза давно исчезла.

***

Зуко чувствует себя немного виноватым за использование Бича Агни на Катаре. Это натуральное обезболивающее, и хоть оно и дарит пациенту блаженный сон без страданий, оно никогда не должно использоваться легкомысленно. Но Зуко видел, как побледнела и перепугалась Катара просто пытаясь покорить воду. Чем дольше она будет пытаться, тем больше себя измотает. По крайней мере, теперь она сможет отдохнуть.

Какое-то время он изучает её руку. Этот ожог — один из худших, которые он когда-либо видел, он тянется от середины её ладони до кончиков пальцев. Зуко не удивлён, что у неё не получилось исцелить его. И позже ожог начнёт болеть ещё сильнее.

Но сейчас она, к счастью, спит.

***

Азула стоит наверху в вороньем гнезде, и её волосы развеваются как флаг на холодном ночном ветру. Перед ней простирается тёмный океан, тщательно скрывающий свои тайны.

 _Волны командуют этим кораблём?_ Она произнесла эти слова так давно. И ответ на вопрос был очевиден: _нет_.

Но девушка с океаном в глазах... волны движутся туда, куда она захочет. Они следуют её командам. Не командам Азулы.

Её глаза щурятся, когда она отправляет в небо молнию за молнией. Звёзды в вышине, кажется, качаются из стороны в сторону, будто Азула видит их из-под воды...

В последнее время ей постоянно кажется, что она гуляет под водой и медленно, шаг за шагом, тонет. Под тяжестью воды и тяжестью вещей, давно унесённых волнами.

Её молния тускнеет до тех пор, пока не становится не больше слабой электрической искры, порхающей на кончиках пальцев.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ст. сербск. «кишки»
> 
> В качестве бонуса: [морская астролябия и принцип её работы одной картинкой](https://lifeglobe.net/x/entry/1845/4b2ec3d994ff.jpg); [навигационный квадрант](https://ibb.co/kyCYdTL)


	9. Разница между жалостью и прощением

Катара делает шаг вперёд.

— Ау… — тихо зовёт она и делает ещё один шаг. Розы вокруг неё столь высокие и густые, что поглощают её слова, не оставляя эха. Она продолжает идти по узкой тропинке, отпихивая лезущие отовсюду цветы. Раздавленные лепестки под её ногами испускают пьянящий аромат.

Ещё шаг. Она уверена, что слышит чей-то голос...

Катара смотрит вперёд, но тропа становится всё у́же, и розовые кусты, кажется, вырастают прямо у неё на глазах, отталкивая её назад, в сторону от тропинки. 

— Ау! — выкрикивает Катара вновь, пытаясь прорваться сквозь сгущающиеся розы. Её одежда цепляется за колючки, и на коже остаются длинные царапины. Она уверена, что слышит кого-то: кто-то произносит её имя, кто-то зовёт её…

И вдруг перед ней появляется Азула, хватает её за руки и тянет к себе.

— Что…

Азула смеётся, и этот смех отдаётся эхом. Цветы вокруг неё увядают.

— Отпусти меня! — Катара пытается вырваться, но Азула лишь смеётся ещё громче, и теперь розы горят, они все горят…

Катара просыпается в холодном поту, поражённая неприятными ощущениями и осознанием: ей жарко, слишком жарко, её одежда — тяжёлая и влажная от пота — приклеивается к липкой коже, и больно… как же больно…

— Прекрати ёрзать, — слышит она.

Катара пытается сесть. 

— _Сказал же_ , не ёрзай, — теперь голос звучит раздражённо.

Катара узнаёт голос и пытается осмотреться. Она лежит на кровати, а Зуко стоит рядом на коленях. Неподалёку от него она замечает ведро с водой, моток бинтов и два пузырька с какой-то странной мазью. Он выглядит очень недовольным и держит в руке пинцет.

— Духи, моя рука, она _болит_ , — стонет Катара. — Что ты делаешь? — Такое ощущение, что он пытается заколоть её своим жутким пинцетом.

— Тебя обожгла Азула, если ты вдруг не помнишь. Я удаляю омертвевшую кожу.

Катара в ужасе отшатывается, а Зуко сердито шипит.

— _Да прекрати ты!_ Мне надо быть очень осторожным…

— Оставь её в покое! —перебивает его Катара, с отчаянием взирая на глубокую рану, расползшуюся по всей её ладони. Она выглядит гораздо хуже, чем покраснения от её прошлых ожогов.

— Поверь мне, Народ Огня гордится тем, как он умеет лечить ожоги. Я знаю, что делаю. Подожди ещё чуть-чуть, и тогда ты сможешь исцелить его своей водой.

— Сколько ещё нужно ждать? — спрашивает Катара сквозь стиснутые зубы. Боль накатывает волнами; иногда она утихает, но только чтобы взорваться новой терзающей кожу вспышкой. Зуко не отвечает, продолжая держать её запястье железной хваткой и не поднимая взгляда от её ладони. — Насколько плох ожог? Где Азула? — говорит Катара в отчаянной попытке отвлечься от боли.

— Довольно плох, — отвечает Зуко, не отрываясь от своей работы. — Азула была в вороньем гнезде, когда я видел её в последний раз.

_Глупо... так глупо... Я одолжила ей свою флягу с водой... доверилась ей..._

— Не вини себя за это, — говорит Зуко, словно читая её мысли. — Азула — гений манипуляций. Она знает слабости людей и умело пользуется ими. 

Катара не отвечает. Зуко откладывает пинцет в сторону.

— Готово. Попробуй вылечить остальное.

Она пытается вытянуть воду из ведра. Жидкость движется с трудом и расплёскивается в стороны.

— Что случилось с моим покорением? — раздражённо спрашивает она.

— Наверное, это из-за боли, — говорит Зуко.

— Точно, — по крайней мере, Катара всё ещё может обернуть водяной пузырь вокруг обожжённой руки. Спустя пару минут вода начинает светиться, Катара вздыхает с облегчением и опускается обратно на кровать.

Однако, её облегчение длится недолго. Боль не ослабевает, а кожа не срастается. Она ничего не чувствует.

Катара медленно поднимает руку и смотрит на неё. Кажется, что ничего не происходит, но вода всё ещё излучает исцеляющее сияние.

— Зуко? — спрашивает она, нахмурившись. — Ты видишь, как рана исцеляется?

Он наклоняется ближе и долго смотрит на её руку.

— Нет, — нехотя отвечает он. — Я не думаю, что это помогает.

Так вот что произошло раньше. Её воспоминания немного размыты, но она тем не менее всё помнит. Помнит, как пыталась исцелить ожог, но её лечение просто не сработало. Вода даже не шевельнулась. Может быть, её ци заблокирована? Но тогда почему вода светится так, словно исцеление всё же происходит?

— Подожди-ка, — внезапно говорит Зуко, почти заставляя Катару подпрыгнуть. — Постой… думаю, это и есть лечение. Только очень медленное.

Катара осторожно выдыхает. 

— Ты уверен?

— Да. Смотри, — он указывает на её ладонь, на самый центр ожога. Он вишнёво-красного цвета, воспалённый и весь в кровоподтёках, но спустя некоторое время Катара замечает, что края раны слегка бледнеют. Ещё одна волна боли обжигает её кожу, и целебная вода расплёскивается.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь от боли? — с надеждой спрашивает она, вспомнив про аптечку. Зуко качает головой.

— Ничего такого, что могло бы обезболить кожу. В Стране Огня обычно используют одну мазь, но я не нашёл её в аптечке. Есть только Бич Агни, который поможет тебе уснуть.

Катара хмурится от воспоминаний. 

— То есть… ты уже использовал его на мне?

Зуко кивает. 

— Сразу после того, как тебя обожгла Азула. Тебе было очень больно и…

— Зачем ты это сделал? Я могла бы исцелить себя ещё тогда!

— Ты _не_ могла, ты пыталась, но… 

— Ну, может быть, если ты позволишь мне продолжить попытки, я смогу исцелить ожог полностью, и тогда я буду в порядке!

Зуко резко встаёт. 

— Я просто пытался помочь…

— Мне _не_ нужна твоя помощь! Благодаря тебе я теперь пытаюсь залечить рану, которая, вероятно, становилась всё хуже, пока я спала!

— Прекрасно! Тогда я оставлю тебя в покое, и ты сможешь исцелиться! — Зуко поворачивается и быстро выходит из каюты, оставляя Катару возмущённой его невнимательностью. Она могла бы вылечить свой ожог ещё несколько часов назад, если б он только позволил ей... О чём он только думал?..

— _Он просто пытался помочь_ , — звучит тихий голос, но Катара не слушает его и пытается собрать лечебную воду, которая уже разбрызгалась повсюду. Вода образует слабый пузырь, который очень тускло светится.

Катара понимает, что им предстоит долгий день.

***

Зуко ушёл, и теперь мало что может отвлечь Катару. Оставшись наедине с мучительной болью от ожога и слабыми попытками исцелить его, она быстро изматывается и начинает сожалеть о своём споре с Зуко. Тем не менее, Катара слишком горда, чтобы позвать его и извиниться.

Ближе к вечеру во время очередного целительного сеанса она каким-то образом засыпает, и лишённая управления вода пропитывает одеяла, когда Катара всё же поддаётся усталости. В следующее её пробуждение вокруг уже темно, и кто-то стоит в дверях, держа в руке огненный шар.

— Чего ты хочешь? — резко выкрикивает Катара, и на мгновение её охватывает страх. Азула вернулась! Где же фляга? Её способность покорять воду всё ещё слишком слаба, сможет ли она драться, несмотря на боль и изнурение? Но потом она вспоминает, что пламя Азулы всегда было синим.

— Я стучал, — оправдывается Зуко. — И ты не ответила.

— А-а... — Катара садится, вздохнув с облегчением и чувствуя себя немного неловко после их спора.

— Я принёс ужин, — добавляет Зуко через мгновение, поднимая выше тарелку с рисом и овощами. — Я не смог поймать ни одной рыбы, — он пересекает комнату, ставит тарелку рядом с ней и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— А-а, — снова говорит Катара. — Что ж... спасибо. — Она смотрит на свою руку. Кажется, ладонь выглядит чуть лучше — несколько менее воспалённо — но на кончиках пальцев кожа начала слезать, и от этого зрелища к горлу Катары подкатывает тошнота. Так что, должно быть? Она хочет спросить об этом Зуко, но ей вовсе не хочется, чтобы он как и она потерял аппетит. Но что, если это признак инфекции или ей просто становится хуже?

— Зуко, — зовёт она. Он останавливается в дверях.

— Что такое?

— Я... я... исцеление не очень... — говорит она и качает головой. — А, ладно. Спасибо за ужин.

— Ожог не становится лучше? — спрашивает он, хмурясь и игнорируя её отказ продолжать разговор.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Просто... кожа выглядит немного странно, вот и всё, — она колеблется, но он уже подходит к ней с взволнованным выражением лица. Она протягивает ему руку, и, к его чести, в его взгляде не читается ни отторжения, ни тревоги.

— Кожа на пальцах? Это нормально. Вообще-то это хороший знак. Рана постепенно исцеляется.

— О, тогда хорошо.

Он кивает и снова поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и внезапно Катаре становится невыносима мысль о том, что она всю ночь просидит одна в своей каюте в компании одной лишь боли.

— Можешь остаться, если хочешь, — предлагает ему она.

— Э-э, нет, спасибо. Думаю, тебе нужно сосредоточиться на своём исцелении.

— Наверное, — говорит она. — Просто... Я могу лечиться только некоторое время, а потом мне нужно будет отдохнуть. Было бы здорово, если бы я смогла сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме боли.

Колеблющийся Зуко на мгновение задерживается в дверях, а затем возвращается.

— Думаю, я могу остаться на какое-то время.

Она нерешительно улыбается ему. Перемирие, похоже, достигнуто.

***

«Какое-то время» вскоре превращается в целый вечер. Между сеансами исцеления — благо, её способность к покорению воды медленно возвращается в норму — Катара обнаруживает, что Зуко всегда побеждает её в игре «Стихии», он абсолютно ужасен в рассказывании историй (неужели та, что о Последовательности Гелиоса, была единственной хорошей из всех, что он знал?) и не такой плохой собеседник, как она подозревала.

— Да брось, огненные хлопья не могут быть твоей любимой едой.

— А что не так с огненными хлопьями? — спрашивает Зуко, не потрудившись поменять позу: он растянулся поперёк кровати. Катара сидит рядом с ним, скрестив ноги, и одной рукой упражняется с водой.

— Это приправа, а не еда. Это всё равно что сказать, что моя любимая еда — соль.

— Это _не_ приправа. Я ем их целыми мешками. Никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то ел мешки с солью.

— Ну, Сокка мог бы.

Зуко смеётся. Катара хихикает. Ей нравится смешить его, как будто заставить Зуко смеяться — это её личный секретный вызов. 

Некоторое время они молчат. Катара заставляет водный шар медленно вращаться над её повреждённой рукой, затем оборачивает воду вокруг неё и снова пытается исцелить. Зуко держит огненный шар на кончике пальца, а затем переносит его в другую руку. Катаре кажется, что он жонглирует настоящим, осязаемым предметом. Она никогда не видела, чтобы Зуко покорял огонь просто так, только во время тренировок или драк. Катара наблюдает, как огненный шар танцует сначала в одной его руке, а потом в другой, а затем, казалось бы, исчезает в рукаве Зуко — но потом вновь появляется в его ладони.

Он поднимает на неё взгляд, видит восторженное выражение её лица и тут же роняет шар на пол каюты. Катара вздрагивает, а затем чувствует, как покраснела, когда Зуко ухмыляется и катит ещё один огненный шар по своей руке.

— Ты обманул меня, — говорит она, слегка шлёпая его по руке здоровой ладонью. — Я забыла, что это всего лишь огонь. Шар выглядит почти как настоящий.

Мгновение Зуко позволяет огоньку балансировать в воздухе, а затем делает вид, что разрезает шар надвое. Он ломается пополам, и вот у Зуко в руках уже два огненных шара. Катара зачарованно наблюдает, как он делает вид, что пытается поймать один из них. Шары отдаляются от его ладоней, и она смеётся, забыв на мгновение, что Зуко контролирует всё это пламя. Он делает ещё одну попытку схватить шар, и снова он пролетает вне его досягаемости.

— Ну же, хватай его, — говорит Зуко.

— Что?

— Поймай его.

Секунду она колеблется, вспоминая свирепое пламя Азулы, прижатое к её ладони. Затем она всё же протягивает руку, хватает крошечный шар и сжимает его в кулаке.

И… ничего.

Она медленно разжимает руку, и её ладонь оказывается пустой. Глядя на выражение её лица, Зуко ухмыляется, и она тычет его под рёбра.

— Ты опять меня обманул! Это подло, — она понимает, что второй огненный шар тоже исчез, и чувствует разочарование. Зуко, кажется, это замечает.

— Это _правда_ утомительно, — говорит он. — Если честно, для таких штук требуется много усилий. Огонь должен двигаться быстро, с силой, а не медленно парить по воздуху. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но Дядя научил меня этим движениям в рамках продвинутых тренировок контроля над пламенем.

— Это похоже на покорение воды.

Он бросает на неё растерянный взгляд, и Катара решает уточнить.

— Что ты только что делал? Это было очень похоже на движения покорителей воды. Я заметила, что когда ты покоряешь огонь и сильно замедляешь свои движения, то они становятся похожи на водные приёмы.

Зуко, кажется, обдумывает её слова. Наконец он заговаривает.

— Так говорил мой дядя. Он говорил, что мы все можем многому научиться, изучая покорение других стихий. Перенаправление молнии? Он научился этому, изучая покорение воды.

— Интересно, какие приёмы покорения огня можно адаптировать для покорителей воды?

Зуко приподнимается на локтях. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Если Айро освоил форму покорения воды и применил её к покорению огня, то, конечно, можно сделать и наоборот.

Катара и Зуко смотрят друг на друга, и в их взглядах сквозит интерес. Какие формы и движения могут быть у них общими?

— Мы должны попробовать кое-что, — оживлённо говорит Катара.

— Нет, не пока ты не почувствуешь себя лучше.

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую.

— Тебе всё ещё больно.

Катара корчит ему рожу, не желая признавать, что он прав. По крайней мере, ей удалось провести достаточно целительных сеансов для того, чтобы кожа на руке срослась. С другой стороны, она всё ещё продолжает слезать. Катара хмурится.

— Заражения ведь не будет, правда?

— Есть большая вероятность, особенно с таким ожогом.

— Спасибо, успокоил.

— Всё будет хорошо, скорее всего, — отмахивается Зуко и садится. — Дай я посмотрю.

Пару секунд Катара колеблется, но потом всё же протягивает руку, не глядя на него.

— Плохо себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает он, ухватив её за запястье и слегка поворачивая руку.

— Не совсем.

— Головная боль? Лихорадка? Тело ломит?

— Нет.

— Значит, никаких признаков инфекции. Однако следи за красными полосами, появляющимися вокруг ожога. — Он отпускает её запястье.

— Хорошо, буду следить, — обещает она ему. Ей хотелось бы побольше узнать об ожогах. Разве она не должна быть хороша в исцелении? Почему у неё так мало знаний о травмах? Катара печально смотрит на свою руку, чувствуя стыд от того, как она когда-то обошлась с целительницами Северного Племени Воды. Может быть, если бы она была достаточно скромна и стала посещать их уроки, она уже исцелила бы свою руку...

Она ловит себя на том, что рассказывает об этом Зуко. Он хмурится, когда она говорит о недостатке своих знаний в медицине.

— Ну, я разбираюсь в ожогах только потому, что я покоритель огня. Почти каждого ребёнка в Стране Огня учат пожарной безопасности и лечению ожогов, — говорит он. — Ты не должна расстраиваться из-за того, чего не знаешь.

— И всё же... — Катара сосредотачивается на своём исцелении, прижимая успокаивающую воду к ране. — Я вела себя так, будто эти женщины были ниже меня по положению только потому, что они были целительницами, а не воинами... — её щёки розовеют от воспоминаний.

— Я проигнорировал половину того, чему меня учили, — говорит Зуко с сочувствием. — Мне не терпелось узнать более зрелищные штуки. Дядя всегда пытался убедить меня притормозить. Медитация, медитация, медитация, — добавляет он, произнося последние три слова в попытках подражать своему дяде. Катара смеётся.

— Он не разговаривает _так_ , — говорит она, толкая Зуко под рёбра.

Он делает гримасу. 

— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как у _тебя_ получится его изобразить.

— Ах, — говорит Катара, стараясь понизить голос, — уж лучше три дня без еды, чем один без чая.

Зуко прячет улыбку, а Катара будучи довольной собой улыбается широко. Она не испортит им настроение упоминанием об усиливающейся боли в руке. Она оборачивает ладонь ещё одной целительной перчаткой и прижимает воду к своей повреждённой коже, улыбаясь и придумывая новые чайные пословицы.

Они разговаривают вплоть до глубокой ночи, и фонари в их каюте горят тускло.

***

Катара уснула.

У Зуко не хватает духу разбудить её. Он использует воду из её фляги, чтобы намочить свежую повязку, и, внимательно наблюдая за её лицом в поисках признаков боли, начинает медленно обматывать повязку вокруг повреждённой руки.

Она так и не сказала, что именно произошло между ней и Азулой. Он просто предположил, что Азула застала Катару врасплох — вероятно, когда она спала, — потому что не может такого быть, чтобы находящаяся в сознании и вооружённая Катара могла так сильно пострадать от Азулы. Но, возможно, было что-то ещё. Может, они друг-друга спровоцировали? Нет, конечно, это была вина Азулы. Он не может себе представить, чтобы Катара была намеренно жестока к его сестре.

И где же она сейчас? Прячется где-нибудь? Планирует ещё одно нападение? Он не видел её со вчерашнего дня.

Катара шевелится, когда он аккуратно подворачивает конец повязки. Он выжидает пару секунд на случай, если она проснётся, затем встаёт и крадучись уходит.

Азула…

Он видел, как она пыталась выпустить молнию в вороньем гнезде. Смотреть на это было жалко, и только тогда он заметил, какой худой и маленькой на самом деле выглядит его сестра. Она выглядела как... как…

Он сам.

Когда он был испуганным тринадцатилетним мальчиком, маленьким для своего возраста, бледным и полным страха перед отцом.

Зуко хмурится.

***

Пошёл уже третий день после ранения Катары, и хотя она, кажется, с каждым днём набирает всё больше сил, пройдёт ещё какое-то время, прежде чем она физически сможет управлять кораблём целыми днями. Без её помощи невозможно двигаться дальше. Ему нужно постоянно разжигать двигатели, пока кто-то рулит.

Зуко сидит в рулевой рубке, углубившись в карты и обдумывая возможные пути, когда слышит приближающиеся шаги.

Он отрывает взгляд от карт.

— Убирайся, — Зуко говорит ровно, без злобы в голосе.

Азула пристально смотрит на него. Ему это совсем не нравится. Его сестра кажется ещё более неуравновешенной с тех пор, как обожгла Катару.

— Я сказал, убирайся, — повторяет Зуко. — Или ты собираешься напасть и на меня тоже? — Он встаёт.

Азула подходит к нему — и, к его удивлению, тянется к картам на столе.

— Что ты делаешь? — резко спрашивает он.

Она просматривает карты, а затем отбрасывает их в сторону.

— Почему мы не двигаемся? — требовательно говорит она. Зуко стискивает зубы.

— Видишь ли, Катара управляла этим кораблём, пока ты не решила обжечь её. И теперь она больше не может рулить. Так что мы не двигаемся. Забавно это работает, да?

— Катара, — медленно повторяет Азула, словно что-то запоминая. Потом она поворачивается и уходит.

— Ну и проваливай, — кричит ей вслед Зуко. Он ждёт ещё какое-то время, а потом снова садится и придвигает к себе карты.

***

Теперь Катара чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Ожог заживает должным образом, и её покорение воды почти восстановило свою прежнюю силу. Но, как бы то ни было, её хорошее настроение портит ссора, когда однажды вечером Зуко приносит ужин.

— Спасибо, — говорит она, забирая у него тарелку. — Я хотела спросить… ты не видел Азулу?

Зуко замирает на месте. 

— Что?

— Азула, — терпеливо повторяет Катара. — Я бы хотела её увидеть.

— Зачем? — безучастно спрашивает Зуко.

— Чтобы простить её.

— Ты что, шутишь?

Катара кладёт палочки, отодвигает тарелку и смотрит на него.

— Азула... не в своём уме. Может быть, у неё были галлюцинации или что-то в этом роде, но я уверена, что есть веская причина…

— ... а может, и нет. Может быть, она сделала это просто ради забавы.

Катара больше не чувствует голода. Она не хочет думать о том, что Азула намеренно причиняет ей боль. После всего, что она сделала для неё... это _должно_ быть неправдой, _должна_ быть веская причина...

— Мне жаль её, — с вызовом говорит Катара. — И тебе тоже должно быть жаль. У неё никого нет…

— Ты принимаешь жалость за прощение, — резко отвечает Зуко. — Послушай, бесчисленное множество людей пытались объяснить моей сестре, что, может быть, если она перестанет поджигать людей, у неё появятся друзья. И это _не_ сработало. Она играет с тобой. Ты ведь понимаешь это, правда? Это _Азула_. Это то, что она всегда делает. Она заставляет тебя жалеть её. Вот почему она так легко тебя обожгла. И она сделает это снова, если ты и дальше будешь позволять ей манипулировать собой.

— Это неправда! Ты не понимаешь. Я освободила Азулу из тюрьмы, я _помогла_ ей…

— Думаешь, это имеет какое-то значение для Азулы?

Катара долго смотрит Зуко в глаза. И, наконец, она заговаривает. 

— Я доверяла тебе, — она делает паузу. — И даже после того, как ты меня подвёл, я снова тебе доверилась.

— Но только в конце концов, — замечает Зуко.

— В конце концов. Но я _снова_ доверилась тебе. Так что, возможно, Азула и держит меня за дуру. Она разрушила мое доверие, — Катара смотрит на свою забинтованную руку. — Но я доверюсь ей вновь.

Зуко долго молчит. И, наконец, он заговаривает.

— Ты пожалеешь об этом решении.

Катара прикусывает губу.

***

Она пристально смотрит на себя в зеркало.

_Ты монтр, ты монстр, ты монстр._

— Монстр, — шепчет она себе.

_Собственная мать считала меня монстром… она, конечно, была права, но всё равно больно._

И она должна верить в это. Потому что, ну что ещё есть? Что ещё есть в Азуле, принцессе Народа Огня?

_Никогда не забывай, кто ты._

— Ты — монстр, — повторяет она себе.

Она не дочь Урсы. Она не сестра Зуко.

Дитя Озая, да и только. Такой же монстр, как он.

И больше ничего в ней нет.

Ничего больше.

Позади неё, в зеркале, семейный портрет колышется, как вода. Глаза Азулы распахиваются шире, и она оборачивается.

Ничего. Просто глухая стена.

Но когда она вновь смотрит в зеркало, то снова видит портрет там, на стене. Урса и Зуко стоят с двух сторон от неё, будто стражники.

Она вглядывается в золотистые глаза матери, пока её разум не переключается снова, и она не чувствует аромат белых роз.

***

Катару всегда учили помогать другим и подходить к ним с открытым сердцем и разумом. Она была продуктом своей среды: в сплочённой деревне на Южном Полюсе никто не мог позволить себе быть подлым или эгоистичным. Все должны были помогать друг другу. Таков был менталитет всей деревни.

Поэтому, Катару, разумеется, шокировало то, что она чувствует подозрительность и недоверие. Предательство Джета было первым из нескольких болезненных уроков.

И слова Зуко врезались в её память так болезненно, что она почти дрожала, пока он говорил. _Она играет с тобой... она снова обожжёт тебя..._

Она и правда была слишком доверчива? Какова степень сумасшествия Азулы? Впервые с тех пор, как они покинули Страну Огня, Катара размышляет о её мотивах.

Азула сбежала из тюрьмы, села на корабль (где она ничего не делала, в то время как Катара и Зуко работали целыми днями), и теперь они направлялись к месту, которое указала именно она.

И всё это было бы невозможно без Катары. Катары, которая помогла Азуле сбежать, которая позволила ей остаться на корабле, которая убедила Зуко взять курс на Солнце.

К горлу Катары подкатывает тошнота. Быть может, она неосознанно помогала Азуле строить какие-то злые козни? Неужели всё это безумие — лишь фасад? Неужели Азула нарочно обожгла Катару, чтобы насладиться её болью? Как сильно Азула, должно быть, смеётся над ней... Духи, она просто хочет узнать, _почему_.

Прощение. Аанг всегда проповедовал прощение.

Но её гнев нарастает, как волна.

***

Она сидит на мостике. Прошла всего неделя с тех пор, как Азула обожгла её, но она уже чувствует себя намного лучше. Голова у неё ясная, аппетит вернулся, и резкая сильная боль в руке притупилась до отдалённых приступов. Кожа на ладони кажется ей странно тугой, и брать вещи повреждённой рукой всё ещё больно, но — по большей части — она зажила. На взгляд Катары это заняло слишком много времени, хоть Зуко и утверждает, что при обычных обстоятельствах такой ожог заживал бы месяцами.

Катаре нравится бывать на мостике. Океанский бриз освежает, и она может разглядывать бесконечный океан. Завтра она спросит Зуко о продолжении их путешествия. Они не могут позволить себе провести ещё один день на якоре.

Её внимание привлекает какое-то движение: Азула чинно прогуливается по палубе вдоль перил. Она останавливается и, не сводя глаз с моря, обеими руками вцепляется в перила.

_Она играет с тобой... она снова причинит тебе боль... просто играет в игры..._

Катара долго наблюдает за Азулой.

Затем она встаёт и пересекает палубу, чтобы подойти к девушке. Начинается небольшой дождь, и его капли эхом отдаются по металлу. Катара подходит к Азуле как раз в тот момент, когда девушка отворачивается от кабестана.

— Азула. Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Азула не показывает, что слышала её, но Катара знает, что говорила достаточно громко. Погода зябкая, и изменение температуры вызывает боль в руке. Она делает глубокий вдох.

— Зачем ты сделала это?

— Сделала это? — повторяет Азула, и Катара не может понять, смеется она над ней или нет. Она сжимает руки в кулаки, чувствуя, как напрягается правая. Тупая боль прямо в центре ладони усиливается.

— Ты меня обожгла. Зачем?

Азула слегка наклоняет голову, и из кончика её пальца вырывается маленькое голубое пламя, но Катара чувствует вспышку гнева, а не страха. Дождь начинает идти сильнее. Если Азула думает, что может устрашить её, заставить её бояться…

… как она сделала, когда случилось _это_ , когда Катара была так сбита с толку, беззащитна, а её фляга с водой опустела несколько часов назад…

— Ты действительно думаешь, что снова обожжёшь меня? На этот раз я смогу себя защитить! — огрызается Катара, разжимая кулаки и поднимая руки. Вокруг неё начинает собираться дождевая вода. — Скажи мне! Скажи мне, _зачем?_

— Я не знаю, — Азула говорит ровно, без эмоций. Пламя мерцает на кончике её пальца, но не становится больше.

Ярость перекрывает удивление Катары её ответом. 

— Назови мне причину! _Любую_ причину! — Катара замораживает воду, и несколько ледяных копий вонзаются в рукава Азулы, пригвоздив её к кабестану.

— Я не знаю, — повторяет Азула с чуть большей злобой в голосе, и Катара тянется вперёд и хватает её за руку, почти желая, чтобы девушка начала драку, желая, чтобы она использовала покорение огня только для того, чтобы Катара могла ответить ей. Но даже тот единственный огонёк на кончике пальца Азулы погас, и она не делает ни малейшего движения, чтобы вырваться из ледяной хватки Катары.

— _Скажи мне_ , — требует Катара, придвигая своё лицо к лицу Азулы почти вплотную, и что-то в девушке, кажется, разбивается. Она морщится.

— _Я не знаю!_ — кричит она, и тут огонь внезапно вспыхивает в её руках, ледяные копья тают, и Азула убегает от своей обидчицы. Катара напрягает все свои силы: она бросается за Азулой, сворачивает воду в хлыст и ударяет им по палубе позади девушки… как вдруг кто-то хватает её за запястья. Несколько секунд она отчаянно сопротивляется.

— Стой, — говорит Зуко. — Катара, остановись.

— Но это _несправедливо!_ — слова вырвались прежде, чем она смогла остановить их, прежде, чем она поняла, что именно говорит. — Совсем несправедливо, — повторяет она снова, на этот раз тихо, и её голос срывается на последнем слове.

— Я знаю.

***

Азула крадётся. Сейчас всё тихо. Она снова выходит на палубу, но ни брат, ни покорительница воды не замечают её. Они стоят на противоположной стороне палубы, всё ещё там, где они были, когда Азула сбежала, за исключением того, что покорительница воды держится за Зу-Зу очень крепко, и он говорит что-то слишком тихо, чтобы Азула могла услышать.

Азула ждёт, но ни её брат, ни покорительница воды не двигаются ещё долго.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [кабестан](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/d/d4/CapstanCrewModel.jpg/1280px-CapstanCrewModel.jpg)


	10. Играя в игры

Зуко вглядывается в незажжённую печь, внутри которой сквозняк шевелит холодный пепел. Прошло уже больше недели с тех пор, как Катара обожглась, и с тех пор корабль не двигался.

— Заводи двигатели.

Зуко ошеломлённо оборачивается: в дверях стоит Катара.

— Что?

— Заводи двигатели, — она кивает в сторону печи. — Нам нужно двигаться дальше.

Зуко колеблется.

— Не надо так волноваться. Со мной всё будет в порядке, рука почти не болит. Кроме того, если я слишком устану или у меня действительно сильно начнёт болеть ладонь, мы можем встать на якорь, и я сделаю перерыв, хорошо?

— Ну... — Зуко хмурится. Катара до сих пор выглядит несколько усталой; возможно, ей нужно ещё немного отдохнуть. — Начнём завтра. В любом случае, сейчас уже поздновато растапливать печь.

— Тогда, думаю, мы можем подождать, — Катара замолкает и оглядывает машинное отделение. — Для меня есть какая-нибудь работа?

Зуко пытается что-то придумать, но, по правде говоря, он не мог усидеть на месте в ожидании того, когда же Катара придёт в себя, и сейчас корабль выглядит чище, чем когда-либо был. Вчера — после того, как он понял, что вся работа уже проделана дважды — он уже подумывал о том, чтобы спровоцировать Азулу на драку, просто для тренировки перенаправления молнии.

— Нет, ничего нет, — говорит он наконец. — В любом случае, тебе надо отдохнуть.

— Мне надоело отдыхать, — Катара окидывает машинное отделение внимательным взглядом, словно ожидая, что внезапно в нём появится что-то интересное. — Хм. Ты знаешь какие-нибудь игры, кроме Стихий?

— Пай Шо? — неуверенно говорит Зуко. Его дядя постоянно пытался объяснить ему правила, но Зуко никогда ими особенно не интересовался.

— О, отлично. Значит, научишь меня играть, — Катара уходит с довольным видом, и у Зуко не хватает духу испортить ей настроение и объяснить, что его знания о Пай Шо ограничиваются словами «хватит тратить время, дядя».

Он следует за Катарой, и недоброе предчувствие поднимается у него в груди.

***

Зуко поначалу думает, что, возможно, ему не стоило так волноваться. Они находят доску для Пай Шо в одной из кают, вытирают с неё пыль и приносят на камбуз, чтобы следить за обедом — медленно тушащимся на огне рагу. Однако после того, как он расплывчато объясняет ей правила и ещё более расплывчато описывает начальные положения фишек, игра начинает быстро превращаться в неразбериху.

— Ты не можешь делать такой ход три раза подряд, — замечает Катара, наклоняясь над столом.

— Ты докапываешься из-за ерунды, — стонет Зуко.

— Нет, это не так!

— Ты просто злишься, потому что проигрываешь.

— Но я выигрываю, — возражает Катара, протягивая руку за следующей фишкой.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я выигрываю, — парирует Зуко.

— Нет, я.

Они останавливаются и беспомощно смотрят на доску.

— Я думала, что выигрывает тот, у кого меньше жетонов осталось на поле, — говорит Катара.

— А я думал, что цель — удержать как можно больше фишек на доске, — отвечает Зуко и останавливает Катару, когда она поднимает одну из своих фишек. — Ты не можешь двигать их по бокам!

— О чём ты говоришь? Ты это и сделал в свой последний ход!

— Я двигал его по диагонали, помнишь? Иначе как бы я захватил твои три золотые лилии?

— Не знаю, — бормочет Катара с подозрением, — но мне кажется, что ты жульничал.

Зуко скрещивает руки на руки. 

— Я не жульничаю.

— Ну, ладно, ладно, — она делает глубокий вдох и осторожно толкает фишку вперёд. Когда Зуко ничего не говорит, она оставляет её на месте и откидывается назад. — Твой ход.

Зуко безмолвно передвигает фишку. Катара тихо вздыхает.

— Что? — раздражённо спрашивает он.

— Я бы так не сходила. Просто говорю.

— А почему нет?

— Я просто говорю, — повторяет Катара. — Может быть, ты попробуешь передвинуть этот жетон вон туда?

— Не надо меня опекать!

— Я и не опекала!

— Нет, опекала!

Они замолкают, и в тишине кто-то начинает хихикать. Они оба сердито оборачиваются.

— Опять проигрываешь, — говорит Азула, переступая порог и ухмыляясь. — Всегда проигрываешь...

Катара прерывает готовый выплеснуться наружу гнев Зуко. 

— Да кого это волнует? — рявкает она. — Это всего лишь игра. Мне плевать, выиграю я или проиграю.

Азула на мгновение застывает на месте, а потом протягивает руку и переворачивает доску, отправляя фишки в полёт. Зуко вскакивает на ноги, но Катара смеётся.

— Ты действительно собираешься и дальше так себя вести? Ты как ребёнок.

Несмотря на смех Катары и её шутливое замечание, Зуко видит, что рука девушки уже тянется к фляге с водой. На другом конце камбуза над очагом в котелке начинает хлюпать тушёное мясо. Зуко готовится к огненному удару, гадая, что именно задумала Азула.

Но, похоже, что сейчас Азула не в настроении драться. Она внимательно изучает Катару взглядом, а затем медленно уходит. Зуко выдыхает.

— Она просто какой-то кошмар, — говорит он и кладёт доску для Пай Шо обратно на стол. Катара начинает раскладывать фишки.

— Белые жетоны нужно ставить на чёрные квадраты, верно?

— Хорошо, — с готовностью говорит Зуко, стремясь избежать дальнейших разногласий.

— Так нужно или нет?

— Давай скажем, что да.

— Ладно. И никаких ходов по бокам?

— Если только у тебя нет львиного зева, — говорит Зуко, хватая одну из фишек.

— Прекрасно, но жетон с лотосом означает, что ты можешь делать всё, что угодно.

— Если только ему не противостоит вишнёвый цвет.

— Который бесполезен, если ты надел красное.

— Разве мы не должны записать эти правила?

Катара ухмыляется, берёт обожжённой рукой фишку и протягивает ему. Когда Зуко забирает её, то замечает, что пальцы Катары не смыкаются вокруг фишки, её хватка неуклюжа, и фишка едва не выпадает из её ладони.

Как она может так легко простить Азулу? Неужели она забыла его предостережение?

И всё же, когда он поднимает глаза и ловит её взгляд, он не может не улыбнуться ей в ответ.

***

Катара не забыла предостерегающих слов Зуко. Её сердце всё ещё бьётся слишком часто, а по жилам течёт адреналин, пока она расставляет жетоны и вручает Зуко один из них.

Её зажившую кожу покалывает, а присутствие Азулы снова напомнило ей о произошедшем, хотя она почти и забыла об этом за игрой в Пай Шо. Теперь ощущения от зажившего ожога стали вдвое сильнее: неприятная стянутость кожи, то, как больно ей сгибать ладонь — даже просто чтобы поднять жетон — кажется, будто кожа съёжилась и больше ей не по размеру.

Но до сих пор её настроение и правда было хорошим, и она полна решимости не позволить Азуле отнять это у неё. Она улыбается и смеётся над ошибками Зуко, делает несколько неудачных подражаний Айро и объявляет игру ничьей после часа бездумного перемещения жетонов. Зуко предлагает поиграть в Стихии, а Катара в свою очередь предлагает сделать ставки: она распределяет рисовые лепёшки на две равные стопки.

— Раз, два, _три_ , — говорит Зуко, протягивая ладони перпендикулярно столу — знак воздуха. Одновременно Катара поднимает три пальца вверх, изображая огонь.

— Не повезло, — говорит она, забирая лепёшку из стопки Зуко. — Твоя очередь, — она наблюдает за выражением его лица, пытаясь понять, какую стихию он выберет. Точно не огонь, это было бы слишком очевидно. Может, его противоположность, воду? Наверное, он хочет, чтобы она так думала. Катара прищуривается и считает до трёх, а потом вновь поднимает три пальца вверх. Зуко ухмыляется — его кулак сжат в знак земли — и забирает свою рисовую лепёшку обратно.

— Давай потом поиграем в прятки-взрывалки, — говорит она, и Зуко бросает на неё удивлённый взгляд. — Что? Аанг как-то упоминал о них. Это традиционная игра Народа Огня, ведь правда?

— Да, — медленно соглашается Зуко.

— Если вдруг ты не хочешь, то всё в порядке, — говорит Катара. — Если ты думаешь, что я выиграю…

— Сыграем, — тут же говорит Зуко.

— Хорошо, но только не злись, когда я снова тебя отделаю, — Катара делает паузу, и молчание между ними несколько затягивается. — Эээ... и какие у них правила?

Зуко выглядит так, будто он уже победил.

***

«Конечно, он рассказал мне, что это игра только для покорителей огня _после_ того, как согласился играть», — думает Катара, обыскивая корабль. Хмурый день успел уступить место раннему закату, и небо снаружи уже темнеет, пока она крадётся сквозь тени наступающих сумерек.

Первым делом Катара проверяет бак, решив, что там можно хорошо спрятаться. Она ныряет между гамаками, спотыкаясь о мотки бечёвки и швартовы, и ковыляет по баку, заглядывая в каждый гамак и за каждую громоздкую кучу спутанных верёвок и буёв. Но там не прячется ни одного покорителя огня, и ни один глаз не сверкает в темноте.

Катара выходит из блока с каютами, стараясь не показывать своего волнения на тот случай, если Зуко вдруг наблюдает. Ей неприятно это признавать, но она почти ждёт, что он выскочит и схватит её...

_Не будь дурой. Так сделал бы Сокка. Обычная для него дурацкая выходка._

Она проходит по тёмному коридору и медленно открывает дверь в свою каюту. Зуко не посмеет спрятаться там, так ведь? Быстрый осмотр комнаты подтверждает эту мысль.

Теперь нужно обыскать каюту Зуко. Катара прокрадывается внутрь и тут же проверяет, стоит ли кто за дверью. Этот страх преследует её с самого детства. Хакода часто прятался за снежными сугробами и хватал её, когда она проходила мимо, смеясь, пока она визжала от страха, а затем от возмущения, и била его своими крошечными и бесполезными кулачками. Позже Сокка делал то же самое и растерянно смеялся, когда она начинала прыгать и вопить.

Однако она всё же хихикает, вспоминая, как он сразу же перестал делать такие розыгрыши после того, как она овладела искусством превращать все его снежные форты в лужи при помощи покорения воды.

Каюта Зуко оказывается пустой, она покидает её и направляется в камбуз и судомойню. Оба помещения крошечные и их легко обыскать при помощи одного лишь взгляда. Там нет никакого Зуко.

Тогда нужно пойти вниз, в машинное отделение. В комнате с потолка свисает одинокий фонарь, освещая кого-то.

Азулу.

В последнее время Катара часто видела её стоящей в вороньем гнезде или прячущейся в дальнем уголке палубы. Кажется, теперь девушка старается держать дистанцию. Сама Катара всё ещё испытывает смешанные чувства: она хочет простить Азулу — трудно злиться на кого-то, кого на самом деле здесь нет, и в любом случае нет смысла зацикливаться на произошедшем — но слова Зуко всё ещё преследуют её. _Она играет с тобой..._

Азула слегка поворачивает голову.

— Зуко здесь нет, — говорит она.

Катара колеблется. 

— Если ты голодна, то на камбузе остывает рагу.

Азула не отвечает, её взгляд остаётся прикованным к глубокой темноте печи, и Катара покидает тихую комнату. Она ловко взбирается по лестнице на палубу, хмурится и оглядывается. Зуко нигде не видно. «Возможно, он в трюме», — размышляет она, заглядывая под небольшую лодку. Начинающийся дождь окутывает Катару, и она позволяет ему пропитать свои волосы, одежду и кожу.

«А может, он всё-таки в машинном отделении, а Азула снова солгала», — думает она, заглядывая за брашпиль. В конце концов, Азула всегда лжёт... Катара бросает взгляд на воронье гнездо, а затем делает это ещё раз.

Ну конечно! Она ухмыляется и пробирается по скользкой палубе, осторожно карабкается по скользким от дождя ступенькам, и, наконец, останавливается наверху, обеими руками цепляясь за мачту, когда она наклоняется вперёд и улыбается Зуко, неловко сидящему в тесном наблюдательном пункте.

— Я была почти готова сдаться, — кричит она сквозь дождь, пока волосы дико развеваются вокруг её лица. В конце концов, играть в прятки-взрывалки не так уж и плохо.

Постойте-ка…

Помня об уязвимой позиции Катары, Зуко хватает её за запястье и поднимает другую руку кулаком к небу, создавая огненный взрыв. Катара смеётся, когда пламя ярко вспыхивает в ночном небе.

— Я должен был сделать это как раз перед тем, как ты меня найдёшь, чтобы ошеломить тебя, —Зуко повышает голос в попытках перекричать дождь, — но я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, пока ты стоишь так неустойчиво.

— Я рада, что ты этого не сделал, — говорит Катара, втискиваясь рядом с ним. — Теперь твоя очередь?

— Думаю, сперва я должен переодеться, — признаётся Зуко, и Катара протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться его туники.

— Ты весь промок! И руки у тебя ледяные, — она вздрагивает, вспоминая его прикосновение, когда он поддерживал её. — Серьёзно, кто прячется на мачте во время проливного дождя?

— Я могу согреться, — защищаясь, говорит Зуко и разжигает пламя.

— Я могу вообще остановить дождь, — Катара улыбается и поднимает вверх ладонь. Дождь над ними образует небольшой купол, пока второй рукой она вытягивает воду из их одежды. — Это хорошее укрытие. Если бы не Азула, я бы, наверное, сдалась.

— Азула выдала меня? — несчастно говорит Зуко.

— Ну, я вспомнила, как часто она бывала здесь в последнее время, — признаётся Катара.

Зуко хмурится. 

— Интересно, что она здесь делала?

— Может, она тоже пряталась, — Катара подносит руки к огню, согревая их.

— Не придвигай их слишком близко.

— Я знаю, как избежать твоего пламени.

На некоторое время они погружаются в уютное молчание. Катара прислушивается к умиротворяющему шёпоту дождя, гадая, идёт ли дождь там, где сейчас Аанг, Тоф и Сокка. Она внезапно начинает скучать по ним; из Зуко получается удивительно хорошая компания, но она скучает по весёлой улыбке Аанга и саркастическим замечаниям Тоф, да даже и по глупым шуткам Сокки. «Знаешь, а это плохо, когда начинаешь скучать по ужасным каламбурам Сокки», — говорит она себе.

Тем не менее, они наверняка будут её искать. Вернулись ли они в Страну Огня, думая, что она скрылась где-то в городе? Или, может быть, они каким-то образом узнали о пропавшем корабле и прямо сейчас летят где-то над морями. Она смотрит в ночное небо, наблюдает за облаком, заслоняющим собой луну, и желает, чтобы это была тень Аппы.

Внезапная судорога сжимает её правую руку, и она морщится. Это часто случается, когда Катара достаточно долго покоряет воду, но она надеется, что со временем это пройдёт. Сейчас лучшее, что она может сделать, — это позволить дождю пройти сквозь её водный купол, и попытаться немного расслабить руку.

Катара поднимает глаза и замечает, что Зуко смотрит на её ладонь. Она понимает: он видел, как она поморщилась.

— Просто небольшая судорога, — говорит она с натянутой улыбкой. Он поднимает глаза и хмурится, а потом бросает взгляд на небо.

— Ты видишь Последовательность Гелиоса? — спрашивает он, и Катара понимает, что он намеренно меняет тему.

— Ну, сейчас немного пасмурно, но я думаю, что вон там — первая звезда, верно? — она указывает на какое-то созвездие.

— Нет, это конец Стрелы Агни.

— Нет, это не так. Стрела Агни вон там.

— Неужели? — скептически уточняет Зуко. — Тогда что это за звезда? 

— Это? Это луна, Зуко.

— Очень смешно. Я имел в виду звезду рядом с ней.

Она смеётся, и боль в руке начинает утихать.

***

Луна — это чистый круг совершенной белизны, и звёзды тем не менее иногда виднеются из-за облаков. И всё же, пока Азула бродит по кораблю, она замечает, что карты лежат забытыми на полу, а за штурвалом никого нет. Угли в машинном отделении холодны, а море впереди остаётся тёмной загадкой. Корабль таинственным образом лишился какой-либо навигационной активности. Азула стоит одна на палубе и смотрит в небо на мягкое сияние огня, исходящее от вороньего гнезда.

Возможно, другой человек, глядя на это свечение, назвал бы его тёплым. Тёплое сияние. Красный — это тёплый, страстный цвет. Рядом с ним синее пламя Азулы выглядело бы холодным, ледяным, как зима.

Но Азула знает, да, она _знает_ , что синее пламя на самом деле самое горячее. В его глубоком сердце пылают огонь и жар, разрушающие всё на своём пути. Она владеет им, как оружием, владеет этой странной вещью, которая хранит больше тепла, чем всё её сердце, все её воспоминания, все прекрасные надежды и мечты, которые она уничтожила собственными руками.

Поэтому Азула закрывает глаза и видит сны, сны о молниях и лицах, которые кричат, пока плывут в одиночестве по галереям времени и пространства.

***

Зуко просыпается рано. Сегодня они, наконец, снова начнут двигаться.

Но верен ли их путь? Он проснулся рано с целью немного потренироваться в покорении огня, но вместо этого он стоит над картами, уставившись на маленькую точку в горах Царства Земли.

_Солнце._

Зуко никогда не был тем, кто любит говорить по душам, и до сих пор прилагал все усилия, чтобы скрыть свои сомнения от Катары. Но...

Это же просто лицемерно, предупреждать Катару о манипулятивной натуре своей сумасшедшей сестры, когда именно он в конечном итоге выбирает курс, основанный на полузабытой колыбельной и бормотаниях Азулы. Кто знает, куда она пытается их привести?

Он хочет домой. Домой, в Страну Огня. Мэй будет ждать его на Родине, и уткочерепахи будут скользить по гладкой поверхности пруда в поисках хлеба, и клёны окрасятся в багряный и золотой, и его мягкая, удобная кровать будет там...

Но, конечно, всё это у него снова отняли. Зуко помнит, как накануне коронации Мэй предупредила его, чтобы он никогда больше не бросал её...

… а теперь он бросил её вновь, на этот раз не оставив даже прощального письма. Зуко продолжает мрачно рассматривать карту. Поймёт ли она, что у него не было выбора? Или она подумает, что он намеренно сбежал?

— Зуко?

Он оглядывается и вздрагивает, выходя из задумчивости: Катара стоит в дверях, держа по миске риса в каждой руке.

— Завтрак, — говорит она, и он встаёт, чтобы забрать у неё миску.

— А. Спасибо.

Она садится напротив него, хмурится и наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на карту. 

— Перепроверяешь наш курс?

Зуко кивает. Это легче, чем сказать правду. Тем не менее, Катара не выглядит убеждённой. Она в задумчивости съедает несколько комочков риса. Зуко замечает, что она всё ещё держит палочки левой рукой, а её правая остаётся лежать на коленях. После затянувшегося молчания Катара заговаривает.

— Как думаешь, они ищут нас?

— Кто? — говорит Зуко, тут же думая о Мэй.

— Да все, наверное, — Катара немного сиротливо смотрит на карту. — Я уверена, что они будут искать нас на Аппе... будут, правда?

Зуко вспоминает, что у Катары тоже есть люди, которых она оставила, и их даже больше, чем у него самого: её брат, отец, парень, друзья.

— Я не знаю. Никто не знает, где мы находимся. Скорее всего, они думают, что мы всё ещё где-то прячемся в Стране Огня. 

— Они не могут вернуться туда, — тут же говорит Катара. — Когда мы уезжали, там царил хаос. Так много людей пострадало... что, если одна из целей бунтовщиков — это люди из других народов? — её рука подползает к ожерелью. Зуко уже успел заметить эту её неосознанную привычку: она будто старается убедить себя, что оно всё ещё на месте.

— С ними всё будет в порядке, — говорит он, тут же жалея о сказанном. Теперь Катара выглядит очень обеспокоенной. — Аанг — Аватар. Никто не будет на него нападать.

Она всё ещё не выглядит уверенной, но, по крайней мере, она оживляется после завтрака, когда Зуко сворачивает карту и спрашивает, готова ли она встать за штурвал.

— Ну наконец-то, — говорит она.

Он просто надеется, что они идут по верному пути.

***

Путешествие, кажется, продолжается гладко, за исключением лишь одной бури. Катаре нравится смотреть, как одичавший дождь хлещет по палубе, и как низко и мрачно катятся по небу измятые штормом облака.

— На Южном Полюсе не бывает бурь, — говорит она Зуко позже вечером, когда находит его в капитанской каюте. Он роется в свитках и что-то ищет среди карт. — Что ты хочешь найти?

— Бортовой журнал, — говорит Зуко. — Ты его видела?

— Ты имеешь в виду это? — Катара небрежно поднимает бортовой журнал из-под груды карт. — Я уже всё заполнила.

— Ты отметила расстояние?

— Дважды сверила с помощью астролябии. Сегодня мы прошли двадцать лиг.

Зуко дарит ей лёгкую улыбку.

***

Азуле нравится бродить по этому старому металлическому зверю, рычащему, жаждущему соли и моря. Она особенно любит делать это ночью, когда вокруг темно и все чувства притуплены.

Но сейчас не ночь, нет. Дневной свет, густой, сильный и слишком тяжёлый для неё льётся в воздухе, будто печальная песнь. А Азула совсем не любит музыку. Музыка — для слабых, для тех, кому нужно петь, чтобы выжить.

Азула живёт своей жизнью, жизнью, скупой на мелодии, без колыбельных детства и сладких песен будущего.

Колыбельные. Когда-то кто-то спел ей одну, но она не может вспомнить, какую, и её так злит, что ей всё равно. Она лишь помнит, что там упоминалась луна.

Эта водная девушка имеет какое-то отношение к луне. Это заставляет Азулу ненавидеть её ещё больше, её, это лишённое матери дитя лунной звезды. Азула хочет убить её, и она решает, что убьёт, и, может быть, тогда луна перестанет так раздражающе пялиться на неё, этот противный бледный глаз, который наполняет её ненавистью.

Но безумие возвращается, и Азула забывает, что именно она искала. Человека, наверное. Очень долгое время это был человек. Но потом она забыла детали, и это стало лишь идеей. Воспоминанием.

И теперь Азуле кажется, что она находится в бесконечных поисках нужного состояния ума.

***

Катара обнаруживает, что её отношение к Азуле напоминает ей игру в «горячо-холодно»: иногда в приступе жалости Катара вежлива и почти нежна с ней, но в другие дни она не может удержаться от того, чтобы не смотреть на девушку со всей возможной свирепостью и не злиться из-за случая с ожогом. Иногда Катара оказывается между двух огней и бывает вежливой, но осторожной, избегает Азулы, чтобы избавить себя от неприятностей неожиданной встречи.

Как сейчас. Катара никогда бы не призналась себе в этом, но настоящая причина, по которой она заполняет бортовой журнал за кабестаном, а не в рулевой рубке, заключается не только в свежем воздухе.

Шаги. О Великие духи, неужели Азула нашла её здесь? Катара оглядывает кабестан. Нет — это Зуко. Она хмурится. У него на носу пятно машинного масла, и вид у него явно недовольный.

— Зуко?

Он испуганно оглядывается.

— Катара? Что ты там делаешь?

— Ничего, — нет, она вовсе не прячется от его сумасшедшей сестры и её странных разговоров. — Что случилось?

— Двигатель перестал работать.

Катара предполагала, что они остановились на ночёвку чуть раньше обычного. Двигатели остановились немного раньше, чем всегда, но она не придала этому особого значения, когда в конце дня закрепляла штурвал и доставала бортовой журнал. Просто предположила, что Зуко устал сильнее, чем раньше, или что-то в этом роде.

— Ну, и что же сломалось? — спрашивает она.

— Двигатель.

— Это я поняла. Какая часть двигателя?

— Я не знаю! Та часть, которая заставляет его работать, — ворчит Зуко.

— Ну, тогда выясни, в какой части он сломался. Ты плавал на корабле целых три года, я уверена, что ты имел дело с поломками и раньше, — Катара пожимает плечами.

Наступает долгое молчание. На лице Зуко мелькает сомнение, и Катара хмурится.

— Ты ведь чинил двигатели раньше, верно? Верно же?

— Ну... не лично, — неловко говорит Зуко. — В смысле, я бывал на кораблях, которые ломались.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь. Ты провёл три года на корабле и не можешь починить двигатель?

— Я был капитаном! Капитаны не чинят корабли! Эта работа для…

— Крестьян?

— ...членов экипажа, — заканчивает Зуко, свирепо глядя на неё.

— Ну-ну, — говорит Катара, пожалуй, несколько самодовольно. — Разве это не забавно? Я могу починить двигатель крейсера Народа Огня, а ты — нет.

— Что? Ты серьёзно можешь его починить?

— Не смотри на меня так удивлённо, — Катара встаёт и убирает журнал, отряхивая руки от невидимой пыли. Зуко следует за ней, пока она спускается с палубы в котельную. В комнате царит полный беспорядок: повсюду валяются гаечные ключи и отвёртки, и всё запятнано машинным маслом. Катара бросает на Зуко обвиняющий взгляд.

— Что всё это значит?

— Я пытался всё починить.

— О, духи, — вздыхает она. — Ты успел что-нибудь разобрать?

— Я пытался, но...

— Хорошо. Зажги печь.

Зуко выглядит так, будто снова собирается возразить, но бросает один-единственный взгляд на её лицо и тут же зажигает печь.

— Чуть жарче, пожалуйста, — говорит она, обходя котел. — Ещё немного. И ещё.

— Что ты делаешь? Медные трубы нагреваются, — предупреждает Зуко.

— Я знаю. Поддай ещё немного.

Она пробирается вдоль труб, а затем начинает улыбаться. 

— Зуко, подойди сюда и посмотри. Видишь пар из трубы? Тут течь, вот и вся проблема. Не хватает давления для поддержки работы двигателя.

Она не может не рассмеяться над удивлённым выражением его лица.

***

Это воспоминание Катара почти забыла. Она провела довольно много времени на одном из крейсеров Народа Огня, пока Аанг залечивал раны от Азулы, а её друзья собирали силы для вторжения в День Чёрного Солнца. В какой-то момент двигатель сломался, и Катара, всё ещё ожидая пробуждения Аанга, заскучала и пошла вместе с отцом Тео в котельную, чтобы помочь решить проблему.

— Поверь мне, — говорит она Зуко, пока он сваривает неисправную трубу, — когда паровой двигатель выходит из строя, то либо в протекающей трубе падает давление, либо эта труба взрывается и убивает всех.

Зуко, похоже, очень заинтересовался этой историей, а особенно стратегиями, используемыми солдатами Племени Воды и их союзниками, и явно хочет услышать больше подробностей о том, как Хакода сумел подобраться к флоту Страны Огня и захватить судно с таким небольшим количеством воинов.

— Твой отец определённо хороший стратег, — говорит он ей, и Катара чувствует прилив гордости.

— Так он и стал вождём, — отвечает она. — Думаю, что после долгих лет борьбы мой отец многому научился и узнал, как работают вражеские корабли и оружие.

— Как долго его не было? — спрашивает Зуко.

Вопрос сбивает её с толку. Она действительно не может вспомнить. 

— Ну, вскоре после того, как моя мама умерла... Мне было около десяти, когда он уехал.

— А когда он вернулся?

Катара хмурится. 

— Он... я не совсем уверена, — она замолкает. — Я имею в виду, что однажды он вернулся домой, чтобы собрать последних мужчин, способных сражаться, но вскоре снова уехал. Он привёз нам сувениры и рассказал несколько безумных историй. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, я думаю, что большинство из них он выдумал. Это были истории о покорителях земли, создающих огромные города за одно движение, и о покорителях огня, которые могут управлять солнцем.

— Быть может, это даже правда, — кажется, у Зуко слегка поднялось настроение. Он заканчивает сварку и откидывается назад, проверяя свою работу. Катара, погружённая в свои мысли, не отвечает. _Он так и не вернулся..._

В каком-то смысле она потеряла не только мать, но и отца. До смерти её матери — до того, как он ушёл на войну — он всегда рассказывал сумасшедшие истории, или разыгрывал Бато, или вместе с Соккой устраивал дурацкие розыгрыши. И, конечно, он делал это до сих пор. Но теперь между ними появился холодок. Она часто ловила отца на том, что он смотрит в пустоту или молча сидит у святилища духов воды. И хотя он часто рассказывал забавные истории о своих путешествиях, он никогда не обсуждал ничего серьёзного.

— _Но как это было на самом деле?_ — однажды спросил его Сокка. — _Каково это было — уйти на войну?_

Её отец попытался пошутить насчёт вспыльчивых покорителей огня, и когда Сокка всё же настоял на своём, отец просто замолчал и ушёл на прогулку, с которой долго не возвращался.

Да, её отец ушел на войну и больше не вернулся.

— Катара?

Она резко выходит из своей задумчивости: Зуко смотрит на неё, приподняв бровь.

— Я спросил, что будет делать Хакода теперь, когда он вернулся домой и ему больше не нужно воевать.

Это хороший вопрос. Её отец всегда преуспевал в том, чтобы помогать другим, брать на себя ответственность, организовывать, расспрашивать, придумывать планы. Что он теперь будет делать?

— Я не уверена, — честно говорит она. — Я знаю только то, что он будет занят. Он всегда должен что-то делать.

Зуко, похоже, одобряет подобное. Катара открывает рот, собираясь задать аналогичный вопрос Зуко — что случилось с Озаем? — но понимает, что он, скорее всего, не знает. Озай был в тюрьме, когда Зуко видел его в последний раз, но кто знает, что произошло с тех пор, как они покинули Страну Огня.

Она гадает, каково это, иметь такого отца, как Озай. Было ли когда-нибудь время, когда он был добр к своим детям, заботлив или, по крайней мере, внимателен? Конечно, когда он впервые держал на руках своего новорожденного ребенка, наверняка он испытывал какое-то подобие привязанности...

Зуко смотрит на неё. 

— Ты вроде собиралась что-то сказать? — подсказывает он.

— Ничего, я просто... уже темнеет, пора начинать готовить ужин.

К её облегчению, он просто кивает и следует за ней на камбуз.

***

После ремонта двигателя дни бегут так же быстро и плавно, как вода, которая течёт по ладоням Катары. Они с Зуко постоянно заняты работой на корабле: топят печь, управляют штурвалом, следят за всем оборудованием, за запасами пищи и топлива, заполняют бортовой журнал, ориентируются по картам и звёздам.

Однако Катара хотела бы, чтобы у них было больше свободного времени в течение их напряжённых дней и спокойных ночей. Времени на ещё одну игру в Пай Шо, на новые разговоры, на то, чтобы они перегнулись через перила палубы и рассказывали истории о далёких землях и легенды о созвездиях. Но корабль держит их занятыми своей жаждой топлива и потребностью в постоянном обслуживании.

Тем не менее, Катара иногда находит время, чтобы поискать Зуко и задать ему вопросы, на которые он всегда может ответить. Одним ветреным осенним вечером Катара спрашивает его об одном хранителе знаний.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Ван Ши Тонге?

Она сидит в рулевой рубке как обычно, лицом к Зуко. Он, в свою очередь, только что закончил отмечать последние пройденные за день лиги. Она ждёт, что он кивнёт в знак согласия, как всегда, но вместо этого он наклоняется вперёд, и угасающий солнечный свет падает на его лицо.

— Это имя звучит знакомо, — говорит он.

— Дух знаний, который охраняет библиотеку мира духов, — уточняет Катара, и он хмурится.

— Я думал, это просто легенда.

— Нет. Ван Ши Тонг перенёс свою библиотеку в мир людей. Точнее, в самое сердце пустыни, — oна делает паузу. — Я была там.

Зуко наклоняется вперёд. 

— Неужели? И что же вы нашли?

Катара садится поудобнее, и солнце заходит за горизонт, пока она рассказывает свою историю. Азула возникает в дверях, и Катара на мгновение останавливается, ожидая, что девушка что-то сделает, но она просто молча наблюдает, и Катара продолжает свой рассказ.

— ... и бедной Тоф пришлось выбирать между библиотекой и Аппой, — говорит Катара, заканчивая свою историю. Зуко откидывается на спинку стула.

— Так вот как украли Аппу, — говорит он, — и он оказался на озере Лаогай.

— Где ты и освободил его, — говорит Катара, глядя на Зуко и внезапно думая, как далеко он ушёл от злобного принца, который отправлял огненные кольца через ледяные тундры её детства.

Зуко сверяется с картами, понятия не имея об её мыслях, и снова смотрит на неё. Он выглядит оживлённым.

— Скоро мы увидим побережье. Не завтра. Может, послезавтра, если нам повезёт.

Катара чувствует одновременно и тревогу, и радость по этому поводу. Начнётся следующий этап их путешествия... и ей больше не придётся управлять кораблем. Она не возражает против мозолей, покрывающих её ладонь, но её правая рука всё ещё начинает болеть, если она сжимает что-то слишком долго или использует особенно длительные техники покорения воды.

Она смотрит на свою ладонь и гадает, останется ли на ней шрам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Комикс](https://is.gd/SM80E8) к главе от full-moon-peaches


End file.
